Dobszó és féltékenység
by takiko chan
Summary: A Bad Luck együttes új taggal bővül, ami nemcsak a banda, hanem Yuki és Shuichi életét is alaposan felforgatja.
1. Találkozás

Japán egy több emeletes, körülbelül húsz lakást magába foglaló társasházában a szomszédok egy már megszokott zajra ébredtek, de a dolog mindennapos lévén, ügyet sem vetettek rá. Ez a bizonyos zaj pedig történetesen egy ordítás volt.

– ÁTKOZOTT KÖLYÖK!

A lakásban egy magas, szőke, feltűnően jóképű férfi az ágyban ülve csiklandós fülét dörzsölgette, és dühösen meredt egy nála legalább egy fejjel alacsonyabb, rózsaszínes hajú fiúra, aki kaján mosollyal menekült a szobából, mielőtt még valamit hozzá tudnának vágni. A szőke férfi, akit Yuki Eirinek hívtak, ideges fejcsóválással feltápászkodott, mivel tudta, hogy ha a hiperaktív énekes már felkelt, neki többé esélye sincs az alvásra. Gyorsan magára húzott valamit, ami épp a keze ügyébe került, és cigisdoboza után nyúlt, kötelező reggeli füstadagjáért. Szájából féloldalasan lógó cigarettával lépett ki a szobából, és pillantásával nyomon követte az ide-oda rohangáló Shuichit, aki szokás szerint késésben volt, de azért sosem mulasztotta el Yukit már korán reggel felbosszantani. Shuichi Yuki láttán azonnal megszakította a készülődést, és egy rinocérosz minden gyengédségével a férfi nyakába vetette magát. Yuki arckifejezése mit sem változott, továbbra is zsebre tett kézzel állt, szájából lógó cigarettával.

– Azt hittem, sietned kell – dörmögte közönyös arccal.

– Hát, tényleg azt kellene, mert K egy egész tárat beígért arra az esetre, ha nem készülök el időben a kiadott dalszöveggel. Csak hát mostanában valahogy nincs semmi jó ötletem. Nem akarom mindig újra és újra ugyanazokat a sablonos szövegeket leírni, de más meg nem jut eszembe. És azt szeretném, ha ez a dal... áh mindegy. A lényeg, hogy ezt az NG-ben is kifejtettem, de csak annyit értem el vele, hogy K azonnal a magnumját markolászta, Sakano rögtön sírva fakadt, Suguru meg nekiállt, hogy kioktasson. Nem értik meg, hogy...

A szófolyam félbe szakadt, amikor Yuki egy mozdulattal Shuichi szájára tapasztotta az ajkait. Hosszú tapasztalata volt abban, hogy ez a legjobb módja az énekes időleges, (nagyjából öt másodperces) elhallgattatásának. Ebben nem is csalódott.

– Yuki… – rebegte Shuichi meghatottan.

– Ne aggódj, biztos lesz ötleted. Eddig mindig sikerült megoldanod, az ilyen problémákat. Ezután is így lesz – morogta biztatóan, majd úgy döntve, elég lesz a felesleges romantikából, megjegyezte. – Jobb lesz, ha indulsz. Az átkozott menedzsered már így is elég lyukat szaggatott a falamba.

Shuichi vigyorogva kis puszit nyomott az arcára és „Majd jövök!" kiáltással kirohant az ajtón. Yuki megkönnyebbült sóhajjal visszatette elfeledett cigijét a szájába, majd bement a szobába, hogy szokása szerint laptopja előtt töltse a napot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Az NG-ben a többiek türelmetlenül várták Shuichit, aki szokása szerint már vagy fél órát késett. Az egyébként csendes szobában a kintről behallatszó autódudák hangján kívül több zaj is hallatszott, amelyek közül a legmegszokottabbnak egy szemüveges férfi ideges körömrágásának hangja, és az éppen kibiztosított fegyver kattanása számítottak.

– All right! Két percet adok, és ha nem jön meg, én magam látogatok el hozzá! – harsogta K, magnumja ravaszán táncoló ujjakkal.

– Ugyan már, ismeritek Shuichit! Egy óránál többet nem szokott késni – jegyezte meg Hiro megnyugtatónak szánt hangon.

– Ha ezt vigasztalónak szántad, nem jött be – jelentette be K, nyakán kidagadó erekkel.

– Dehogy, csak puszta ténymegállapítás – felelte Hiro, szavait azonban félbeszakította a kivágódó ajtó csapódása. Az NG egyik lótifutija volt az, aki minden udvariasságot mellőzve, azonnal K-hez rohant.

– Azt hiszem le kéne jönnie az előcsarnokba, uram.

– Elárulná miért?

– Nem. Ezt látnia kell. Jöjjön már!

K vállat vont, majd a többiek kérdő tekintetétől kísérve, kilépett az ajtón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shuichi az órájára nézett, és kétségbeesetten megduplázta a tempót. Nem is akart belegondolni, mi lesz, ha két percen belül nem ér be. Élénken élt még emlékezetében az az eset, amikor a szokásosnál is többet késett, és K-vel az épület előtt találkozott, amikor a menedzser éppen indult volna Yuki lakására. Nem sokszor látta K fejét olyan vörösnek a dühtől, mint akkor. Persze lehet, hogy ennek az volt az oka, hogy épp aznap került volna sor egy találkozóra több külföldi „pénzes" emberrel, akikkel a Bad Luck soron következő turnéját beszélték volna meg, de Shuichi szempontjából ez majdnem mindegy volt.

Ilyen gondolatok között őrlődve rontott be az NG épületébe, de nem jutott messzire, mert egyenesen belefutott egy elegáns hölgybe, nagyjából 50 km/órás sebességgel. A nő egy sikítószellemet is megszégyenítő visítással terült el a kövön a lába előtt, de Shuichi még tetézte is a másik kínjait, amikor egyensúlyát vesztve, egész hosszában elterült felette. Persze azonnal felpattant, és sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette megpróbálta felsegíteni ügyetlensége áldozatát.

– Jaj, nagyon, nagyon sajnálom, én igazán nem akartam, csak azt hiszem, nem néztem eléggé a lábam elé. Hadd segítsek!

– Ne érjem hozzám, maga… maga huligán! – visította a nő olyan fülsértő hangon, hogy akiknek eddig még nem tűnt fel a jelenet, most azok is rögtön felkapták a fejüket. – Hogy képzeli, hogy még hozzám is ér, azután, hogy direkt feldönt mindenki szeme láttára?! Ez már igazán hallatlan! De majd a férjem móresre tanítja!

– A F-férje? – kérdezett vissza Shuichi kissé megszeppenve, de a felé közeledő, díjbirkózó alkatú férfi láttán még neki is elállt a szava.

– Én igazán sajnálom, de ez az egész egy nagy félreértés. TÉNYLEG baleset volt! Az igaz, hogy én voltam a hibás, ezt bevallom, de azért nem kéne ekkora feneket keríteni a dolognak, hisze…aaahhhhh!

A férfi megragadta Shuichit a gallérjánál fogva, de hogy ezután mi történt, arról halvány gőze sem volt; szorosan behunyta a szemét, és gondolatban egyetlen szót mantrázott:

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!

Egyre csak várt és várt, de nem történt semmi, bár érezte, hogy még mindig szinte lóg a férfi karján. Megkockáztatott egy pillantást résnyire nyitott pilláin keresztül, és meglátott valakit, akire csak annyit tudott mondani magában, hogy:

– Hűha!

Egy fekete hajú és szemű, nagyjából Yukival egy magas, fekete bőrdzsekibe és farmerba öltözött fiút látott maga előtt, aki nyugodt, de egyben határozott tekintettel nézett a gorilla férfira, visszafogva annak ütésre emelt öklét. Bár a fiatal férfi közönyös arcán nem tűnt fel, hogy erőlködne, a férj nyakán kidagadó erei alapján a szorítás eléggé fájdalmas lehetett. Az idegen ekkor megszólalt, és Shuichi megállapította, hogy határozott hangja tökéletesen illik a megjelenéséhez.

– Úgy hallottam a fiatalember azt mondta, véletlen volt.

– Hazudik! Szándékosan fellökte a feleségem! Aki olyan gyáva, hogy védtelen nőket lök fel, az megérdemel legalább egy pofont.

– Én inkább azt nevezném gyávának, aki egy nála ötször kisebb és nyilvánvalóan gyengébb ellenfelet akar megütni. Azt javaslom, intézzük el ezt az ügyet békésen. Bizonyára a csinos hölgy is belátja, hogy az egész csak szerencsétlen baleset műve volt – mondta csábítóan Shuichi "áldozatára" mosolyogva.

A nő, aki időközben feltápászkodott, most elpirult, és habogva megjegyezte:

– I-igen, azt… azt hiszem, igaza van, felejtsük el az egészet.

A férfi még egy ideig gyanakodva pislogott hol egyikre, hol másikra, majd vállat vonva eleresztette Shuichit, aki levegő után kapkodva felegyenesedett, és újra bocsánatot kért a hölgytől, aki mellesleg annyira el volt foglalva a jóképű idegennek, hogy a füle botját sem mozgatta. A nagydarab férj cklavörös feje arról árulkodott, ez mégannyira sincs ínyére, mint Shuichi korábbi akciója, így nem is késlekedett tovább, vigyorgó nejét karon fogva, mogorván távozott a főbejáraton keresztül. A fiatalember kajánul elmosolyodott, majd a ruháját porolgató Shuichihoz fordult.

– Minden oké? – kérdezte, mire Shuichi felkapta a fejét, és zavartan elmosolyodott.

– Igen, de ezt csak neked köszönhetem. Ha te nem vagy itt, az a pasi tuti leszedi a fejem. Nagyon hálás vagyok, már azt hittem, nekem kampec. Nem gondoltam, hogy ezt valahogy megúszom, szinte már…

– Te mindig ennyit beszélsz? – érdeklődött lenyűgözve a fiú. – Bocs, hogy közbevágtam, de ezt mind egy levegővel mondtad végig, és féltem, hogy esetleg még megfulladsz, miután ilyen szerencsésen megmenekültél.

Shuichi elpirult, és hogy elterelje a szót, megjegyezte:

– A nevem Shuichi.

Az idegen megrezzent egy kissé.

– És te?

– Én? Mi van velem?

– A neved!

– A nevem?

Shuichi most már kissé furán nézett rá, és megismételte.

– Azt kérdeztem mi a neved. Vagy szólítsalak úgy: A Fiú Aki Megmentett Engem?

A másik felnevetett, és szabadkozva kibökte:

– Bocsánat, kissé elkalandoztam. A nevem Kotani. Tomoeda Kotani.

Shuichi épp válaszolni akart, de ekkor Kotani mögé pillantott, és meglátott valakit, mire rögtön elsápadt és egy lépést elhátrált. Az idegen, aki többé már nem is volt az, erre hátrafordult, és egy magas, hosszú szőke hajú férfit látott közeledni, kezében egy…

– Az egy pisztoly? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Az! Nekem annyi! Azt hiszem, hiába mentettél meg. Lehet, hogy vissza kéne mennem a gorillához, ennél még ő is jobb.

Eközben K odaért és magnumját készenlétben tartva épp megszólalt volna, de Shuichi megelőzte, és mentegetőzni kezdett.

– K! De jó, hogy itt vagy. Mindent meg tudok magyarázni. Tudod történt valami, és azért nem értem oda időben, úgyhogy ez most tényleg nem az én hibám volt, mert volt itt egy nő, és én véletlenül belementem, és aztán jött egy nagy fickó, aki mindenáron le akarta tépni a fejem…

K megkísérelt közbevágni, de Shuichi megállíthatatlanul szövegelt, a menedzser legnagyobb bosszúságára. Ekkor meglátott egy fiút Shuichi mellett ácsorogni, és csodálkozva megemelte egyik szemöldökét. A fiú visszanézett rá, de nem szólt semmit, mire K vállat vont és magnumja csövét egy mozdulattal Shuichi szájába nyomta. Az így beállt csöndben végre meg tudott szólalni.

– Már tudom mi történt, ne strapáld magad az elmesélésével. Az úriember itt (ekkor a mellette álló őrre mutatott) már mindent elmondott. Ez alkalommal megbocsátok, bár úgyis tudom, hogy ennek ellenére késtél.

Shuichi nyelt egyet. K kiszedte a szájából a fegyvert, majd Kotanihoz fordult.

– Te meg ki vagy?

– Tomoeda Kotani – mondta ő egyszerűen.

Már éppen további kérdezősködésbe kezdett volna, de Shuichi felnyögött, és ez elterelte a figyelmét. Nemsokára az okot is meglátta: Tohma közeledett a csarnokon át.

– Ez egyre jobb és jobb lesz – mormogta Shuichi.

Tohma közben odaért, és szokásos kobramosolyával fogadta őket.

– Eljutott hozzám az előcsarnokbeli incidens híre, de úgy tűnik, későn érkeztem.

Még ki sem mondta ezeket, amikor megérkezett Hiro, Suguru és Sakano-san is, akik már nem bírták kivárni a többieket és kíváncsiságuktól hajtva, szintén lesiettek hozzájuk. Tohma mosolygott és végigjáratta tekintetét a kis társaságon, pár pillanattal tovább időzve Kotanin, mint a többieken.

– Bár nem így terveztem, de ha már így összegyűltünk, legalább bemutathatok nektek valakit, akivel remélem, jóban lesztek, mert elkövetkezendő időkben igen sokat fogtok találkozni vele.

Ezzel Kotani felé fordult és szertartásos mozdulattal rámutatott:

– Ő itt Tomoeda Kotani. Aki mostantól nem más, mint a Bad Luck együttes új dobosa.

A jelenlevők döbbenetét látva hozzátette:

– Elfelejtettem volna említeni?


	2. Egy óra késés

Az NG-ben a Bad Luck felvételi szobája zengett Shuichi erőteljes énekhangjától. Egy hét telt el Tohma meglepő és hirtelen bejelentése óta, és a csapat kezdeti idegenkedése az új tagtól azóta semmivé foszlott. Kedves modorával egykettőre mindenkit megnyert magának, még az örökké elégedetlen K sem talált benne semmi kivetnivalót és naponta csak1-2-szer fogta rá a fegyverét, de azt is csak megszokásból. (Ezt Shuichi már nem mondhatta el magáról, mert a reggeli pontosság továbbra sem volt erénye, és a dalszöveg írása sem úgy haladt, ahogy azt szerette volna). A dobszóval kiegészült zene, pedig szintén mindenkinek elnyerte a tetszését, így a felvételi szoba előtt mindig nagy bámész tömeg gyűlt össze, hogy meghallgassa őket, egészen addig, míg K meg nem elégelte a dolgot, egy pár lövéssel szét nem oszlatta a tömeget és meg nem értette velük, hogy ha annyira akarják hallani őket, lesznek szívesek jegyet venni a következő koncertre.

Az a koncert pedig már nem is volt olyan nagyon messze, mindössze egy hónap volt még hátra addig. Így munkában nem volt hiány.

Nemsokára felhangzottak a dal utolsó akkordjai is és Shuichi elégedetten felkiáltott:

-EZ AZ! MÁR ALIG VÁROM AZT A KONCERTET! Biztos siker!

-Még biztosabb lenne az a siker, ha megírnád azt a dalszöveget, amivel még tartozol.-morogta K.

Shuichi lebiggyesztette az ajkát, mire Hiro felnevetett és hátba veregette, Suguru meg csak a fejét csóválta.

-Mi az csak nem vagy túl elfoglalt otthon ahhoz, hogy a dalszöveggel tudj törődni? -kérdezte Hiro vigyorogva. Shuichi füle tövéig elvörösödött, mire Hiro csak még hangosabban vihogott.

-Szerintem meg K-nek van igaza! –szólalt meg Kotani olyan szigorú hangon, amire mindenki meglepve kapta fel a fejét, mert az ő szájából nem szokták meg ezt a hangnemet. –A munka az munka! Minél előbb van kész, annál többet tudjuk gyakorolni. Ha már egyszer elvállaltad, hogy éneklés mellett dalszövegeket is írsz, akkor úgy tedd, hogy ne hátráltasd vele a csapat munkáját. –mondta most már egyenesen Shuichinek címezve a szavait.

Ő döbbenten nézett a dobosra és lassan lefelé görbülő szájjal hüppögni kezdett. Hiro csak a szemét forgatta, mert már tudta mi következik, és hogy megelőzze a vihart megszólalt:

-Azért ennyire nem kell szigorúan bánni vele. Shuichi eddig sem hagyott soha cserben bennünket. Eztuán sem fog! Igaz Shu?

Shuichi visszanyelte kitörni készülő könnyeit és bólintott, Kotani pedig nagy könnyes szemét látva ötször is megbánta a kimondott szavakat. De már nem szívhatta vissza őket. Átkozta magát, amiért megint nem tudott parancsolni a természetének. Ha munkáról volt szó, mindig kiborította munkatársait, mert mikor dolgozott szinte semmi más nem létezett számára. De még sosem volt ekkora lelkiismeret furdalása valamiért, mint most kemény szavai miatt. A pár nap alatt, amióta együtt dolgoztak, igazán megkedvelte ezt a társaságot, és legfőképpen Shuichit, mert igazán lenyűgözőnek találta az énekes vidám természetét, azt, hogy állandóan mosolygott és, ha neki magának valamiért rossz kedve volt, csak pár perc elég volt Shuichi társaságában, és rögtön szebb színben látott mindent. És észrevette, hogy ezzel nemcsak ő van így. A fiú szeretnivaló vidámsága szinte egész környezetét megvilágította és Kotani még sosem találkozott ilyen emberrel. Olyan érzések támadtak benne, mikor Shuichivel volt, amit, már nagyon rég nem érzett, és kissé meg is ijedt tőlük. Eddig nem tartotta magát afféle „szerelem első látásra" képes egyénnek, de lassan kezdte megkérdőjelezni, hogy ez valóban így van-e.

Arra ocsúdott fel álmodozásából, hogy Shuichi nagy szemekkel mered rá és az arca előtt hadonászik, arról érdeklődve, hogy vajon hol is jár, mert hogy nem itt a stúdióban, az biztos.

-Ja bocs, egy kissé elkalandoztam.

-Ez gyakran esik meg veled? Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy így látlak. Emlékszel, mikor először találkoztunk, akkor is elálmodoztál valamin, mikor a nevedet kérdeztem.

-Az más volt. Névről ismertelek, és azt is tudtam, kivel fogok majd együtt dolgozni, de nem reméltem, hogy olyan hirtelen összefutunk. Így kissé meglepődtem, mikor bemutatkoztál, ennyi. –érvelt Kotani.

-Különben is, ezt épp te mondod neki? –kérdezte kajánul Hiro –Ha naplót vezetnék róla, te hányszor nem figyelsz oda, amikor beszélnek hozzád, akkor már egész könyvtárat nyithattam volna.

-Hiiirooooo! Olyan utálatos tudsz lenni! –duzzogott Shuichi.

Kotani mosolyogva nézte őket, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, megszólalt:

-Héj, nem akartok eljönni velem meginni valamit? A munka után jól jön egy kis szórakozás. És legalább kicsit jobban megismerhetnénk egymást. Főleg pedig így kiengesztelhetnélek az előbbi kemény szavaimért. Bár megjegyzem igazam volt. –mondta, de olyan vigyorral, hogy Shuichinek most eszébe sem jutott megsértődni.

-Én szívesen mennék… Jaj, de megígértem Yukinak, hogy ma korán megyek haza…

-Ugyan, ha 1 órácskával később mész, még nem fogja leharapni a fejed. Szerintem inkább örül, hogy addig is csend van a házban. –mondta Hiro, majd ügyesen kitért Shuichi elől, aki feléje suhintott egy köteg papírral. –Egyébként én sajnos nem mehetek, mert… más dolgom van… valami fontos… és hát…

-Áááá… -most Shuichin volt a gúnyolódás sora –Azt a „dolgot" csak nem Ayaka-chan-nak hívják véletlenül?

Hiro vörös fejjel bólintott.

-Én sem tudok menni. Tohma megkért valamire, így egész este nem leszek otthon. –mondta Suguru.

Kotani elkeseredett arcát látva, Shuichi szíve megesett rajta és gondolatban elnézést kérve Yukitól, azzal biztatta magát, hogy a férfi amúgy is mindig panaszkodik, amiért ő nem hagyja dolgozni, ezért így szólt:

-Na jó. Egy óra tényleg nem a világ. Mehetünk!

-De csak, ha tényleg nem bánod. –mondta Kotani.

-Ugyan dehogy! Akár indulhatunk is! Pápá! Jó randizást Hiro! –és menekült mielőtt Hiro komolyabb kárt tehetett volna benne. A többiek a fejüket csóválták és lassan ők is készülődni kezdtek.

Kotani és Shuichi kiléptek a kávéházból és beszélgetve elindultak hazafelé, vagyis inkább Shuichi megállás nélkül csacsogott, Kotani meg figyelmesen hallgatta. Majd felhasználva egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet megkérdezte:

-És hogy haladsz azzal a bizonyos dalszöveggel, ami miatt majdnem összekaptunk? Hiro mondta, hogy már áradoztál róla, hogy milyen jó ötleteid vannak róla.

Shuichi zavartan elfordult.

-Hát ötleteim épp vannak, de… ahhh na jó, igazából nem igazán haladok vele. Már vagy két hónapja szenvedek ezzel a dallal, de valahogy… nem akar összeállni. Tudod ez a dal, nagyon fontos nekem, mert… -Shuichi itt egy kissé elpirult -… mert olyan valakiről írom, akit nagyon szeretek.

Kotani rögtön kitalálta, hogy ki lehet az a valaki, hiszen eleget hallott már róla Hirotól és a többiektől, na meg persze Shuichitől is, aki másról sem beszélt egész nap, mint a „csodálatos" Yukiról. Kotani önmagát is meglepte vele, hogy milyen kínzó érzés keríti hatalmába, akárhányszor meghallja ezt a nevet. Shuichire pillantott.

-Ha ez a dal tényleg ilyen fontos neked, akkor addig várunk rá, ameddig csak lehet.

-Tényleg? De azt hittem, minél hamarabb…

-Ugyan! A vak is láthatja, milyen nagy gonddal akarod megírni. Én is tudom, milyen az, ha valaki szerelmes dalt akar írni. –Shuichire pillantott, aki erre még jobban elvörösödött. –Tényleg ennyire szereted őt? Jaj, bocsánat… -kapott észbe, hogy kicsúszott a száján ilyesmi pedig még csak egy hete ismerik egymást -Nem akarok olyasmiről kérdezősködni, amihez semmi közöm, de… biztos vagyok benne, hogy amit az újságok írnak, az nem egyezik teljesen, már ha egyezik egyáltalán, az igazsággal. És, ha már így együtt dolgozunk, jobban szeretném a leginkább érintettebb szájából hallani, mi is az igazság. Nem kell válaszolnod, ha nem akarsz.

-Én… nem bánom, ha róla kérdezel, mert…- Shuichi felsóhajtott –Hiro a megmondhatója, hogy akkor vagyok igazán elememben, ha róla beszélhetek. Talán ezért is nem akar ez a dalszöveg sikerülni. Mert mindent bele akarok sűríteni, amit csak Yuki iránt érzek. De… ez szinte lehetetlen. Mégis azt szeretném, ha tökéletes lenne. Reménytelen vagyok igaz? –kérdezte Shuichi kissé elszontyolodva.

-Nem! Meg fogod írni. ÉS mindenkinek tetszeni fog. Ebben biztos vagyok. Szívesen megismerném, azt, aki ennyire közel áll a szívedhez. –tette hozzá óvatosan a fiú, mert nem akart tolakodó lenni, de már fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság a sokat emlegetett férfi miatt.

-Tényleg? De jó! Akkor majd egyik nap gyere be, ha ráérsz. Yuki biztos nagyon fog örülni neked… -itt elhallgatott, mert lelki szemei előtt megjelent Yuki, amint kitörő örömmel fogad valakit a lakásában. De ez gyorsan átadta helyét egy másik, és sokkal reálisabbnak tűnő képnek- ezen Yuki cigivel a szájában és dühös ábrázattal meredt a jövevényre, vagy jobb esetben faarccal viselte a dolgot és visszament laptopjához, szintén cigivel a szájában… -Na jó, legalábbis biztos kíváncsi lesz rád. Jézusom erről jut eszembe, már több mint másfél órája otthon kéne lennem! Na szia! Akkor majd várlak! Holnap talizunk!!

És elrohant. Kotani különös mosollyal az arcán nézett utána.

Eközben otthon Yuki dühödten püfölte a billentyűket. Ez a hét nem volt épp az ő hete. Először is: a kiadója egyre rágta a fülét a határidő miatt. Napjában legalább ötször felhívta, és ez meg is alapozta Yuki alaphangulatát. Másodszor: Shuichi! Ez még nem is lett volna meglepő, mert az együtt töltött kb. két év alatt már eléggé hozzászokott az énekes természetéhez. De az utóbbi pár napban Shuichi másról sem beszélt, mint egy bizonyos dobosról, aki olyan kedves, olyan figyelmes, milyen jól dobol, mindenki mennyire odavan érte, és amúgy is megmentette őt egy gorillától. Yuki persze már aznap meghallgatta a teljes sztorit először Tohmától, de aztán volt szerencséje hozzá még vagy tízszer, mert Shuichi minden nap szóba hozta valahogy. Yuki türelme fogyadozóban volt. Azon kapta magát, hogy ha az a bizonyos dobos szóba kerül, rögtön ingerült lesz. De leginkább amiatt volt dühös, hogy magának sem akarta bevallani, hogy féltékeny. Ezt persze Tohma is sietett az orra alá dörgölni, amikor Yuki már vagy harmadszor érdeklődött a titokzatos dobos után. Még ma is forrott a vére, ha arra a telefonbeszélgetésre gondolt.

_-Moshi moshi!_

_-Ki a fene az a Kotani?_

_-Á, Eiri! Örülök, hogy hallom a hangodat._

_-Hagyjuk ezt! Ki ez a fickó? _

_-Tegnap már mondtam. Shuichi titokzatos megmentője._

_-Te is tudod, hogy én nem erre vagyok kíváncsi. Ezt a kölyöktől is elégszer meghallgatom nap mint nap. _

_-Egy megbízható munkatársam ajánlotta őt, és én miután meghallgattam, szintén úgy láttam, hogy megfelelő lenne erre a feladatra. A Bad Lucknak jót tesz egy kis frissítés._

_-Na és milyen a fickó?_

_-Nagyon jó dobos._

_-Engem nem ez érdekel. Shuichi állandóan róla beszél, elegem van belőle._

_A vonalban egy pillanatig csend volt._

_-Eiri. Te féltékeny vagy. _

_-Honnan veszed ezt a hülyeséget?!! Nem vagyok féltékeny! _

_-De az vagy!_

_-Nem vagyok és ezt akár be is fejezhetjük. Nem kérek a gúnyolódásodból. _

_-Jó rendben. Hát mit akarsz hallani? -próbálta komolyra venni a figurát Tohma, de hangján világosan hallatszott, hogy vigyorog._

-_Már mondtam. _

_-Ja, tényleg. HA annyira érdekel, a fiatalember nagyon jóképű, remek dobos, és ha féltéke…KLIKK_

_Yuki dühösen csapta le a kagylót és magában átkozódva elővette cigarettásdobozát_

Amint felidézte ezt a beszélgetést, sóhajtva hátradőlt a székében és rágyújtott. A fenébe is a büszke Yuki Eiri FÉLTÉKENY! Erre a gondolatra felpattant és átment a nappaliba ahol ismét levetette magát a kanapéra, és két kezét maga mellett lógatva, szájából lógó cigivel a plafonra meredt. Majd hirtelen eszébe jutott valami és felkapva a fejét, az órára nézett. Furcsa! Shuichinek már vagy egy órája itthon kéne lennie. Eh mit! Mit érdekli őt, ha a kölyök kicsit később jön haza. Ez egy órával kevesebb szóáradatot jelent. De nem bírta megállni, hogy időről időre ne pillantson az órára és fokozódó aggodalmát azzal csillapította, hogy egymás után szívta el a cigarettákat.Arra gondolt, hogy felhívja Tohmát, de erről rögtön le is tett. Újabb fél óra múlva azonban már ott tartott, hogy félredobja büszkeségét és már nyúlt is a telefon után, amikor hirtelen…

-TADAIMA YUKIIIIIII!!

Yuki igyekezett az aggódás utolsó jeleit is letörölni az arcáról, mert tudta, hogy ha a kölyök megtudja, mennyire várta már hogy hazaérjen, sőt hogy még majdnem Tohmát is felhívta miatta, akkor hallgathatja a dolgot pár hétig, mert Shuichi csak ezt fogja emlegetni. Még sikerült elnyomnia a csikket a hamutartóban, mielőtt az énekes az ölébe vetette volna magát. Shuichi máris elkezdett magyarázni arról, hogy milyen volt a napja, kezdve attól, hogy felkelt az ágyból, így Yukinak volt ideje továbbszőni gondolatait. Már rájött, hogy Shuichit hazaérkezése után nem lehet leállítani legalább egy fél óráig és ilyenkor mindig volt ideje átgondolni, hogy mit is akar holnap csinálni, vagy hogy hogy folytassa a regényét, és így tovább. Megszokta, hogy Shuichi lelkes hangon előadott beszámolója kísérje az elmélkedését, és ha a fiú elragadtatott arccal szünetet tartott vagy rámeresztette nagy kék szemét, Yuki mindig találomra megölelte vagy odavetett egy „aha"-t vagy „Igen?"-t, Shuichinak pedig nem is kellett több, folytatta a beszámolót. Most is így történt, de egyszer csak, mintha bolha csípte volna meg megrándult az arca, mert a szóáradatból elkapta Kotani nevét, és mint az utóbbi egy hétben mindig, most is ideges lett tőle. Ezt Shuichi is megérezhette, mert ránézett és megkérdezte:

-Valami baj van Yuki? Olyan vörös lett hiretelen az arcod. Csak nem vagy lázas??? –és ezzel a férfi homlokára szorította a kezét, miközben még jobban hozzásimult. Yuki hiába küzdött ellene, érezte, hogy mérge lassan elpárolog, mintha Shuichi közelsége kiszippantotta volna belőle, és magában kijelentve, hogy „Pokolba veled Kotani, bárki legyél is" megszólalt:

-Semmi bajom kölyök. Nem kérsz vacsorát? Bár már kihűlt. Nem is csoda, már vagy másfél órája elkészült. –próbált Yuki burkoltan megtudni valamit Shuichi késéséről. De aztán azt kívánta bár meg se szólalt volna.

-Jaj, Yuki úgy sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam róla, hogy később jövök, de Kotaninak hirtelen támadt az az ötlete, hogy menjünk el valahová inni. Én pedig beleegyeztem, pedig tudom, hogy fel kellett volna hívjalak… Most … haragszol? –kérdezte elvékonyodott hangon, mire Yuki csak egy dünnyögéssel válaszolt. Erre Shuichi csak persze még jobban kétségbeesett. Yuki meglágyult és az ő sajátos modorában „vigasztalva" megjegyezte:

-Nem vagyok dühös, legalább nem kellett téged hallgatnom egész idő alatt.

Shuichi duzzogva lebiggyesztette a száját, mire Yuki elmosolyodott.

-Legalább jól elszórakoztatok ti hárman? –kérdezte.

-Hárman? –lepődött meg Shuichi.

-Gondolom Hiro is veletek ment. Vagy esetleg még az az idegesítő szintetizátoros is?

-Ja nem, Hironak randija volt Ayakával, Sugurut meg Tohma bízta meg valamivel. Úgyhogy csak mi voltunk ketten Kotanival.

Yuki érezte, hogy újra fellángol benne a féltékenység. Közömbös kifejezést erőltetve arcára felállt, aminek következtében Shuichi persze lepottyant az öléből, és az irodája felé indult. Shuichi, nem értvén a dolgot, felpattant és követte folyamatosan kérdezgetve, hogy mi lelte.

-Talán valami rosszat mondtam? Tudom mégis rosszul tettem, hogy nem hívtalak fel, de meggyőztek, hogy egy óra nem a világ, és én is így gondoltam, ezért hittem, hogy nem baj, ha…

-ELÉG! –kiáltotta Yuki türelmét vesztve, mire Shuichi egy kissé megszeppenve megállt és érezte, hogy a sírás kerülgeti.

-Sajnálom Yuki, legközelebb majd…

-Abbahagyhatnád már az örökös szövegelést, az idegeimre megy. Ma sokáig dolgozom, jó éjt.

És már indult volna a szobába, de érezte, hogy Shuichi gyengéden megfogja a karját. Yukit azonban már csak a dühe irányította és kirántotta kezét Shuichit szorításából, kissé erőteljesebben, mint tervezte, aminek eredményeképpen Shuichi a földön landolt. Yuki belátta, hogy kissé eltúlozta a dolgot, de a büszkesége győzött és, bár lázongó lelkiismerettel, de bement a szobába, magára hagyva a hüppögő Shuichit.

Ő pedig ott ült, zokogva és nem értette az egészet. Yuki még sosem bánt vele ilyen durván, és nagyon bántotta a dolog, de aztán arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy megérdemelte.

Hogy lehettem ilyen tapintatlan, hogy nem is szóltam neki, arról, hogy később jövök. Csak fel kellett volna emelnem a kagylót, de én még ennyire se voltam képes. Ő pedig várt rám, ez biztos, hiszen még vacsorát is csinált nekem. És én azzal köszönöm meg a jóságát, hogy még el is mesélem, milyen jól szórakoztam Kotanival, miközben ő bizonyára halálra aggódta magát miattam.

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, fájós hátsóját dörzsölgetve, majd lezuhanyozott, és mivel úgy érezte egy falat sem menne le a torkán odakuporodott a kanapéra és hamarosan elnyomta az álom.

Yuki nem emlékezett rá, mikor volt utoljára ilyen rossz éjszakája. Nem mintha nem lett volna már éjjel, amelyiken egy pillanatra sem tudta lehunyni a szemét, de az mégis más volt. Most nem a munka tartotta ébren, mert azt már az első egy órában kiderítette, hogy képtelen az írásra koncentrálni. Nem, egyetlen dolog járt a fejében: SHUICHI. Az előbbi jelenet újra és újra lejátszódott a fejében és ő minden egyes alkalommal egyre rosszabbul érezte magát miatta.

Hogy tehetett ilyet? Mitt tett Shuichi, amivel kiérdemelte ezt? Úgy tett, mintha bármi oka lett volna féltékenykedni, pedig be kellett ismernie még magának is, hogy általában fordítva szokott lenni. Elég volt csak az Ayaka féle incidensre gondolnia. Vagy a többi más alkalomra, amikor megbántotta Shuichit, aki pedig sohasem rótt fel neki semmit, mindig megbocsátott, és ugyanolyan szeretettel és gyengédséggel vette körül, mintha mi sem történt volna. Erre mit csinál ő? Már előre elítéli olyasmi miatt, ami valószínűleg csak a saját képzeletében létezik.

Hajnal felé nem bírta tovább. Úgy érezte megőrül, ha nem láthatja az énekest és nem győződhet meg róla, hogy hogy viselte Yuki újabb… hülyeségét. A kis bolond valószínűleg a hálószobájukban sírta álomba magát.

Ám elhagyva a szobát meglepve tapasztalta, hogy rózsaszín hajzuhatagot lát megvillanni a kanapén. Közelebb lépve megbizonyosodott, hogy valóban Shuichi az, és a látványra még nagyobb bűntudat öntötte el a szívét, mint eddig.

Az énekes nyilvánvalóan kényelmetlen testhelyzetben hevert az ágyon, még álmában is a legbánatosabb arckifejezéssel, amit Yuki valaha is látott. Csendesen leült a kanapé szélére és csak bámulta. Majd lassan kinyúlt és végigsimította az arcát, kisöpörve szeméből az odahullott hajfürtöket. Az énekes lassan megrezzent és résnyire kinyitotta a szemét. Pár pillanatig bután pislogott, majd bekattantak az előző éjjel eseményei és hirtelen felülve, levegő után kapkodva azt suttogta:

-Yuki…

Majd a karjába vetette magát, miközben szeméből patakzottak a könnyek.

-Úgy sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom…

Yuki döbbenten nézett le a karjában zokogó énekesre. Még ő kér bocsánatot? Azok után, ahogy Yuki viselkedett vele?

Lassan felemelte Shuichi állát és mélyen a szemébe nézve azt mondta:

-Én sajnálom. Nem kellett volna úgy viselkednem. Bocsáss meg Shu-chan. –és ezzel egy puszit nyomott a homlokára.

Shuichi úgy érezte, még mindig álmodik. Sőt, meg volt győződve róla, hogy ez csak álom lehet. Yuki bocsánatot kért tőle. És… Shu-channnak szólította! Szólni sem tudott, ami világosan mutatta a megdöbbenését. Ezt Yuki is észrevette, és magában megjegyezte, hogy ha ez ilyen hatásos, máskor is így fogja szólítani, ha el akarja majd hallgattatni. Végül is ő törte meg a csendet.

-Mért itt aludtál kint? Az egész ágy a rendelkezésedre állt volna.

-Mert… úgy éreztem, nem érdemlem meg. Gondoltam te sem akarod, hogy a te ágyadban aludjak, mert máskor, ha összevesztünk…

-NEM! –vágott közbe Yuki, mire Shuichi ijedten elhallgatott –Az nem az én ágyam. Hanem a miénk.

Shuichi bámult, majd lassan kezdett szétfolyni a kanapén. Yuki bosszúsan felmordult, de aztán nem tudott elfojtani egy félmosolyt.

-Tényleg Yuki! Még nem is mondtam. Tegnap már akartam, de aztán… na mindegy. Szóval Tegnap megbeszéltem Kotanival, hogy egyik nap majd feljön. Gondoltam biztos szívesen megismernéd... ugye? –tette hozzá jóval bizonytalanabbul.

Yuki azt várta, megint elönti majd a düh, de azt tapasztalta, hogy már közel sem érzi ugyanazt, ezzel kapcsolatban, mint eddig. Shuichi őt szereti. Annak a dobos gyereknek meg nyilván (ha már egyszer olyan jóképű, ahogy Tohma bosszantásból már hosszan ecsetelte) van már barátnője. Ha meg mégiscsak Shuichira fájna a foga, hát akkor Yukinak lesz majd hozzá egy-két szava. Addig is azonban mért is ne ismerhetné meg? Legalább Shuichinek örömet szerezne vele.

Beleegyezően mordult egyet tehát, mert azért nem akarta kitörő örömmel bejelenteni Shuichinek a hírt. A fiú azonnal megértette, hogy kedvező választ kapott, mert 2 év óta úgy olvasott Yuki mordulásaiból, mint egy nyitott könyvből. Megismerkedésükkor Yuki még igen szófukar volt, (na persze azóta sem lett egy szónok alkat, de azért sokat változott) és Shuichi megtanult olvasni a különböző arckifejezéseiből és dünnyögéseiből. És nemhogy ezt nehezményezte volna a férfi természetében, éppen ellenkezőleg: ez tette őt különlegessé. Olyan Yukissá! Ő volt az, akibe Shuichi beleszeretett, minden hibája ellenére. Már nem is tudta volna másmilyennek elképzelni.

Így a napfelkelte mindkettejüket ott találta a kanapén ülve, egymás ölelésébe fonódva, mély gondolatokba merülve. Mindketten nagyon várták már a Kotanival való találkozást. Csak más okokból és érzelmekkel.


	3. Az ebéd

_Ding dong!_

Csengettek, de mielőtt még Yukinak esélye lett volna az ajtó felé indulni, Shuichi már el is porzott mellette és 2 másodperc múlva úgy feltépte az ajtót, hogy az odakint álló Kotani kissé visszahőkölt.

Négy nap telt el az emlékezetes összeveszés óta, mire végre eljött a pillanata Kotani látogatásának. Shuichi persze ultra izgatott volt egész nap és már „hajnali" hétkor lázas takarításba kezdett, ami a holtfáradt Yukit nem is zavarta volna, ha:

1. Shuichi nem a porszívózással kezdte volna a házimunkát a sokkal csendesebb portörlés helyett.

2. Yuki nem hajnali háromig dolgozott volna az átkozott könyvén, mire végre lefeküdt.

Így tehát nem valami rózsás hangulatban várta a találkozás pillanatát. De Shuichi érdekében megpróbált közönyt erőltetni az arcára. Valójában ebédre hívták meg azt a „híres dobost", de Yuki úgy érezte egy falat se fog lemenni torkán. Legalábbis úgy, hogy lent is maradjon.

Így hát ott állt a szoba közepén, meglehetősen mogorva arccal, zsebre tett kézzel és magában megjegyezte, hogy bármit megadna egy cigiért, ha Shuichi szigorúan meg nem tiltotta volna, hogy amíg Kotani el nem megy, rágyújtson.

_Csak tudnám, mért engedelmeskedek ÉN az ő parancsainak. Ez az én házam, vagy mi a fene. –_gondolta aznap már vagy századszor, de ennek ellenére nem gyújtott rá, csak vágyakozóan pislogott a dolgozószoba felé, ahová a cigarettás doboza száműzve lett, miközben idegesen hallgatta az előszobából beszűrődő hangokat.

_-Hát, lesz, ami lesz. _–gondolta és nagy léptekkel elindult a hangok felé.

Kotani elég idegesen érkezett a megbeszélt ebédre, de Shuichi társaságában izgatottnak maradni nem lehet túl sokáig és azon vette észre magát, hogy 3 perc múlva már vidáman cseverésznek, miközben kabátja után épp a bakancsától próbált megszabadulni. Majd hirtelen szimatolni kezdett.

-Nahát micsoda jó illatok szállonganak. Azt tudtam, hogy remek énekes vagy, de azt még nem, hogy ilyen jól is főzöl. –bókolt Kotani, de a várt mosoly helyett, csak zavart pirulás volt a válasz Shuichi arcán, majd egy mély (és ahogy Kotani első benyomásra megérezte kissé indulatos) hang, ami egy pillanatra megfagyasztotta ereiben a vért.

-A szakács igazán köszöni a megtisztelő dicséretet.

Kotani lassan felemelte tekintetét és szembetalálta magát egy hihetetlenül átható, borostyánkőszínű szempárral. Hirtelen nem is tudott értelmes mondatot kinyögni.

-Én… azt hittem… Shuichi… szóval…

-Ha arra akarsz kilyukadni, hogy azt hitted a kölyök főzött neked ebédet, akkor meg kell mondjam, hogy annak már jóval hamarabb hírét vetted volna, ha az átható szenes szagot és koromfekete füstöt leköveted egészen idáig.

Shuichi durcás képet vágott és játékosan oldalba bökte a férfit, azzal a felkiáltással, hogy:

-Yukiiiiii! Hogy lehetsz ilyen??!!

-Milyen?

-Hát ilyen! Mindig gúnyt űzöl a főztömből!

-Azt te annak nevezed?

-Nem is szokott olyan szörnyű lenni…-kezdte Shuichi, mire Yuki megemelte az egyik szemöldökét…

-Na jó… az a múltkori pirítós egy kissé megégett, de csak a jó szándék vezérelt. Neked akartam reggelit csinálni. Még ha nem is lehetett megenni…

-Megenni nem, de verekedni egész jól lehetett volna vele.

-YUKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Cívódás közben egész megfeledkeztek Kotaniról, aki egy darabig csak vigyorogva figyelte őket, de egy idő után nem bírta tovább és elnevette magát. Yuki újra felöltötte mogorva arckifejezését, és mind bementek a konyhába, ahol már várta őket az ebéd.

Az ebéd békésen zajlott. Shuichi szokása szerint megállás nélkül csevegett, a másik kettő meg többé-kevésbé figyelmesen hallgatta, miközben elmerültek a saját gondolataikban.

Kotani mosolyogva figyelte Shuichit, és megismerkedésük óta már vagy huszadszor megállapította magában, hogy ellenállhatatlan személyisége van. Önmagát is meglepte vele, de kezdte egyre jobban úgy érezni, hogy a Shuichihez való vonzódása talán nem csak szakmai vagy baráti jellegű. És ez zavarta. Egyrészt, mert már rég megfogadta, hogy ha a munkájáról van szó, akkor mindig a legjobbat akarja nyújtani (a régi munkatársai ezért néha agresszív kismalacnak titulálták, mert amikortól belépett a „munka szent földjére" mindenkit leteremtett, aki nem az elvárásainak megfelelően teljesített), de mostanában egyre többször fordult elő, hogy Shuichiről mélázott zenélés közben és a próbán emiatt sokszor miatta kellett újrakezdeni egy-egy dalt. Ez még sosem fordult elő vele eddigi életében. A munka, az munka. Ez szinte szent volt számára. Egy-egy ilyen eset után, mindig jól összeszidta magát gondolatban, a japán káromkodás-szókészlet válogatottabb kifejezéseit alkalmazva, de hiába. Most először érezte úgy, hogy talán a dobolásnál jobb dolgok is várhatnak rá az életben. Mégis, mindent megtett, hogy elűzze fejéből az ilyen gondolatokat. Hiszen Shuichinek barátja van. És hogy Shuichi mennyire szereti ezt a Yukit, ahhoz kétség sem férhet. Nem is kellett hozzá meghallgatnia a fiú áradozását, annyi is elég volt, hogy most látta, hogy néz az énekes a férfira. És ez a Yuki… sikeres író, elég jómódú és a fenébe is!! Még átkozottul jóképű is! Hogy versenyezhetne ő ezzel? Ő, a vidéki dobos, aki csak a jó szerencsének köszönheti, hogy idekerült. De mégis… lehet, hogy csak meg kell várnia a megfelelő alkalmat. Elvégre sok olyan sztorit hallott Hirotól, K-től és magától Shuichitól is, hogy nem mindig mentek a dolgaik simán Yukival. Talán egyszer szakítanak és…

Kotani megdöbbent saját magán. Hogy képes egyáltalán ilyen gondolatokat forgatni a fejében. Itt ül Shuichi illetve Yuki lakásán, akik kedvesen meghívták ebédelni, Shuichi találkozásuk óta úgy bánt vele, mintha már évek óta ismernék egymást, ő meg itt arra apellál, hogy majd mikor szakít a barátjával, rögtön rástartol… Jesszus! Egy pillanatra elborzadt magától. Majd hirtelen felnézett. Nagyon remélte a másik kettő semmit nem vett észre arca pillanatnyi elborulásából. De tévedett. Yuki mindent észrevett. Az a szempár, amire már érkezésekor is felfigyelt, most őt bámulta. Miért? És bár úgy érezte az a tekintet már rég lyukat égetett a fejébe, Kotani sosem volt az a típus, aki csak úgy hagyja magát és önkéntelenül is dacosan belebámult a másik férfi szemébe.

Yuki az egész ebéd alatt a dobost figyelte. Shuichin nem is zavartatta magát, hablatyolása neki mostanra már megszokott háttérzajnak számított. Bár elhatározta, hogy a féltékenység egy szikráját sem engedi újra a szívébe férkőzni(elvégre hogy is lehetne Ő, éppen ő féltékeny, micsoda szégyen), mégis megfogadta, hogy azért jól megnézi magának ezt a pasast. Bosszúsan vette tudomásul, hogy habár Tohma csak bosszantani akarta, mégsem hazudott, a fickó tényleg elég jóképű volt. Pah! Mit érdekli őt ez? De azért tovább figyelte, és nem kerülték el a figyelmét azok a gyengéd mosolyok, amiket a dobos Shuichi irányába eregetett. Kétsége sem volt felőle, hogy ezek a mosolyok nem szeretője mondanivalójának szólnak, mert max.10 perc után mindenki megunta, hogy odafigyeljen a szóáradatra, és vagy oda se figyeltek, vagy csak próbáltak odafigyelni, de nem bírtak, vagy ott volt K.(Nem kell bemutatni, igaz?) Nem, nem! A fickó Shuichira mosolygott! És tuti, hogy az énekesen jár az agya.

Ah, ki a fenét érdekel? A fickó arra gondol, amire akar! Az ilyen zenészfélék mind egyformák. Biztos gondolatban is tovább dobol, úgy, mint ahogy Shuichi is állandóan dudorászik reggeltől estig. Különben is, mit végzek én ezen a pasin mélyelemzést? Tessék szépen a kajára figyelni! -korholta magát és kissé keményebben döfte villáját a következő hússzeletbe, mint tervezte. De ekkor meglátta azt a komor kifejezést megvillanni a fiú arcán. Na, ez meg mi? Ez nem tetszik nekem egyáltalán.

Eközben Shuichi egy kis szünetet tartott a beszédben, mert úgy tartotta, hogy esetleg levegőt is kéne venni, és ekkor megérezte… Mintha a hőmérő hirtelen 10 fokot esett volna. Felnézett.

És úgy érzete, mintha valami ősi csata közepébe lyukadt volna ki. Csakhogy itt nem kardok voltak a fegyverek, hanem pillantások. Yukin még meg sem lepődött volna nagyon, mert ha nem is tudta miért, de még a saját naivságán keresztül is megérezte, hogy Yuki nem vág jó képet, ha bármikor Kotani szóba kerül. Nem értette. Miért nem tetszik Yukinak Kotani? Illetve, hogy a fenébe döntheti el, hogy nem tetszik neki, ha még nem is találkozott vele? Ezért egy kissé tartott ettől a mai találkozótól és fokozódó aggodalmát takarításba ölte.(Yuki legnagyobb örömére) Kotani megérkezésével minderről megfeledkezett, de most csak bámulta a két férfit, és most először nem tudta, mit mondjon, vagy hogy mondjon-e valamit egyáltalán.

Egy pillanatig kényelmetlen csend ülte meg a konyhát, majd Shuichi nem bírta tovább és zavartan nevetgélve, és úgy téve, mintha semmit nem vett volna észre, elkezdte összeszedegetni a tányérokat. Erre a másik kettő is visszatért a földre.

-Hé kölyök, jobb, ha vigyázol azokkal a tányérokkal. Nem akarok megint új készletet venni.

-Naaa Yuki…

A dobos, akinek nem tetszett Yuki hangneme, szinte gondolkodás nélkül kibökte:

-Mért kéne? Shuichi nem olyan béna, hogy mindenre így kelljen figyelmeztetni! –szaladt ki Kotani száján a mondat egy kicsit keményebb hangon, mint kellett volna. Majd hogy enyhítse a dolgot, hozzátette –Nemde Shuichi?

-De igen! Na látod Yuki, te mért nem mondasz, nekem soha ilyeneket. Néha igazán megkérdezhetnéd magad, szép dolog-e, hogy így beszélek veled SHU-CHAN! Mondd csak ki!

Yuki flegmán visszaszólt, miközben a szoba felé indult:

-Én inkább az összetört tányérokat kérdezném.

-Yuki!! Olyan vagy! Hiszen egyszer már kimondtad, hogy én vagyok a legnagyobb kincsed. –dörgölőzött hozzá Shuichi.

-Ilyet mondtam volna?

-IGEN!

-Lehet.

-Na látod!

-A másik kincsem a nagymama csészéje volt, de azt eltörted.

-Yukiiii! –görbült sírásra Shuichi szája. –Mért kell még mindig ezt felhánytorgatnod! Az már olyan rég volt.

Yuki, aki bár világosan kiérezte az énekes hangjából a műfelháborodást, épp megenyhülten szólni akart valami vigasztalót, de Kotani megelőzte. Mézes mázosan ecsetelte, hogy az biztos nem Shuichi hibája volt. Majd tovább hízelegve, bevonszolta a nappaliba.

Ennyi volt! A dobosnak annyi! Vége!

Yuki egy pár pillanatig még ott állt a konyhában, nyugtatva magát,(és bosszúsan tekingetve a mosogatóban tornyosuló csetreshalmaz felé), majd megvonta a vállát és a másik kettő után bement a szobába. Azok máris élénk beszélgetésbe merültek a munkáról: a közeledő koncertről, K-ről, meg valami új dalról, ami még kész sincs. Yuki egyre jobban vágyott egy cigire. Már épp azon volt, hogy bemegy érte az irodába, amikor Shuichi felpattant, azzal a felkiáltással, hogy mindjárt hoz Kotaninak egy kis kávét (Yuki máris keresztet vetett egy újabb csészére gondolatban) és így a vendég és ő kettesben maradtak. Még a konyhainál is kellemetlenebb csend kezdett kialakulni. Majd Yuki úgy találta, hogy ennél kedvezőbb alkalom nem is adódhat egy kis kérdezősködésre, megszólalt:

-Tohmától hallottam, hogy csak nemrég jöttél Tokióba.

-Úgy van. Otthon egy együttesben játszottam, és aki azt a bandát menedzselte, azt hiszem beajánlott Seguchi-sannak. A részleteket én sem tudom, de ekkora lehetőséget nem szalaszthattam el. Így hát, hipp-hopp idekerültem.

-És nem hiányzol a barátnődnek? –kérdezte Yuki olyan közömbös hangnemet használva, amilyet csak tudott.

Kotani gyanakodva pislantott egyet és ösztönösen megérezte, hogy ez nemcsak egy olyan közbevetett kérdés volt. De mért érdekli Shuichi barátját, hogy neki van-e barátnője? _Csak nem észrevette, hogy mit érzek Shuichi iránt? Á, az lehetetlen. Hiszen még én sem tudom biztosan mit is érzek valójában. Ez a fickó meg egyáltalán nem szimpi nekem. Egy kis bosszantás nem árthat neki. Különben se tetszik, ahogy Shuichival beszél. Lássuk csak, sikerül-e felbosszantani._

Így egy kis szünet után így válaszolt:

-Nem, most éppen nincs. Amúgy sem vagyok a távkapcsolatok híve. Inkább azt vallom, hogy az embernek meg kell ragadnia a lehetőséget, ha olyan embert talál, aki tetszik neki. Igazság szerint már találtam is itt ilyen embert.

Azonban Yuki sem volt ostoba. Meglepte, hogy az addig, legalábbis vele szemben zárkózott dobos, hirtelen ilyen közlékeny lett, és ő is óvatossá vált.

-Igazán? Amúgy nem kell elmondanod, ha nem akarod. Nem tolakodásból kérdeztem.

-Egyáltalán nem éreztem annak. Itt amúgy is mindenki olyan kedves. A banda is azonnal befogadott. Shuichiről nem is beszélve. Olyan, mintha már évek óta ismerném. Igazán megszerettem. –mondta Kotani, az igazán szót ravaszul kihangsúlyozva.

-Na ne mondd. –mondta gúnyosan Yuki, aki kezdett rájönni, honnan fúj a szél.

-De! –folytatta Kotani, úgy téve mintha észre sem vette volna a gúnyos hangvételt -Elvégre hogy is lehet nem szeretni őt? Vidám, mindenkivel kedves, aranyos, jó énekes…

-Jobb, ha befejezed, mert még meghallja ezt a dicshimnuszt. Egy hónapig hallgathatom, hogy tőlem mért nem hall ilyet soha.

-És mért nem hall ilyet tőled soha? Azt hittem egy kapcsolatban fontos, hogy az egyik elismerje a másikat és néha dícsérő vagy kedves szavakkal illesse.

-Nicsak, a kis szakértő!

-Szakértő az nem vagyok, csak nem értem a dolgot. Azt hittem a ti kapcsolatotok…

-Hogy milyen is a mi kapcsolatunk, ahhoz nem hiszem, hogy túl sok közöd lenne. Hogy hogy beszélünk egymással, ahhoz szintén nincs. –közölte Yuki türelmét vesztve.

-De Shuichi…

-Shuichi el tudja dönteni mi a jó neki. Ha nem tetszik neki valami, bármikor elmehet. De még itt van. Méghozzá elég régóta.

Kotani érezte, hogy elönti a méreg. Hogy képes Shuichi egy ilyen fafejjel együtt élni? Hisz nem is érdemli meg Shuichi szeretetét. Kotanit már csak a dühe vezérelte. Azt sem tudta mit mondd. Csak valami fájót akart a férfi képébe vágni és ezért kicsúszott a száján:

-Talán már nem sokáig. Lehet, hogy már meg is találta, aki úgy bánik vele, mint ahogy méltó lenne. Sosem tudhatod. Én a helyedben figyelnék, lehet, hogy már túl természetesnek veszed, hogy Shuichi itt marad, akárhány sértést vágsz is a fejéhez. Lehet, hogy ez…

-Azt hiszem ezt itt akár be is fejezhetjük. Azért jöttél, Tokióba, hogy dobolj, hát csináld is azt és ne avatkozz bele más emberek életébe. Ha majd tanácsra lesz szükségem, akkor sem hozzád fogok fordulni érte. Azt pedig, hogy mikor megy el innen vagy elmegy-e egyáltalán bízd Shuichira.

-Szóval azt akarod mondani, tartsam távol magam tőle? –kérdezte gúnyosan Kotani.

-Erre nem lesz szükség. Tud ő vigyázni magára.

Kotani belátta, hogy egy kissé túlzottan kikelt magából, de már nem szívhatta vissza a dolgot.

Ekkor csörömpölés hallatszott a konyhából, mire Yuki csak a szemét forgatta, majd kifelé indult, de azért még egyszer visszafordult és azt mondta:

-Talán inkább mégis jobb lesz, ha távol tartod magad tőle. A saját érdekedben.

-Az elég nehéz lesz, tekintve, hogy együtt dolgozunk.

-Ügyes fiú vagy te. Majd megoldod. –mondta Yuki vérfagyasztó mosoly kíséretében.

Ezzel hátat fordított és csatlakozott Shuichihez a konyhában. Fura, de most, hogy jól megmondhatta a véleményét a dobosnak, sokkal jobban érzete magát.

_Csak tudnám mire célozgatott ez az idióta Shuichival kapcsolatban. _–gondolta.

Kiérve meglátta Shuichit és megállapította, hogy a csészéi szerencsére ezúttal megúszták törés nélkül. Hangtalanul megállt az ajtóban és nézte, ahogy az énekes épp cukrot tesz az egyik csészébe. Az író magában megállapította, hogy Shuichi ennivalóan fest Yuki fehér kötényében, amit maga elé tett és vagy 3-szor megkötött a dereka körül, hogy ne essen le róla. Szokása szerint dudorászott valami Nittle Grasper dallamot és éppen arra készült, hogy a megpakolt tálcát felemelje. Erre Yuki befejezte a bámészkodást és még mielőtt a fiú megtehette volna, átnyúlt a válla felett és átemelte rajta a tálcát, Shuichi nem kis ijedelmére.

-Yuki!! Jesszus! Igazán szólhatnál, hogy itt vagy! A frászt hoztad rám! –mondta kerekre tágult szemmel, a szívét markolászva.

Yukinak ismét eszébe jutottak Kotani szavai és ahogy szeretője nagy szemébe nézett az volt az első gondolata: _Nem akarom, hogy elmenjen. Hiába is tagadom, túlságosan a szívemhez nőtt. Hogy történhetett ez?_

-Yuki… -kezdte volna Shuichi, mert a férfi már vagy 1 perce némán bámult rá, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy látja is. Inkább, mintha valahová 5 méterrel a feje mögé nézett volna. –Yuki a kávé ki fog…

Yuki lehajolt -ügyelve a kezében lévő tálcára –és megcsókolta. Shuichi egy kissé meglepődött, de aztán átkarolta a derekát és amennyire a tálca engedte közel araszolt hozzá. Észre sem vették, hogy egy szempár figyeli őket. Kotani elunta a várakozást és eldöntötte, hogy megnézi segíthet-e valamiben.

A látványra egy pillanatra szinte kővé meredt, de aztán arcán keserű mosollyal megfordult és visszament a szobába. Kotani mindig is tapintatos ember volt, nem is értette mi ütött belé az előbb, mikor Yukival társalgott. És az előbb az a csók: _Lehet, hogy ez a Yuki nem úgy beszél Shuichival, mint kéne, de… azt hiszem tényleg szereti. És Shuichi is őt. Kotani Tomoeda, ha az előbb Yukit fafejnek nevezted, akkor te még nagyobb idióta vagy. Ha az író miatt nem is, de Shuichi miatt iszonyúan szégyellem magam. Ő a barátságát kínálta, de nekem több kellett. De ezentúl másképp lesz! Több ilyen hibát nem követek el! Mégis… mit meg nem adnék, ha csak egyetlenegyszer így megcsókolhatnám… _

Kotani úgy érezte nincs többé maradása. Habár Shuichi valószínűleg csalódott lesz, de úgy döntött, majd holnap előáll neki valamilyen kifogással. Gyorsan az előszobába sietett és felöltözött, de mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón még visszafordult, és halkan azt motyogta:

-Bocsáss meg Shuichi. Remélem, boldog leszel a barátoddal.

Shuichi valóban csalódott volt és rögtön önmagát hibáztatta, hogy hogy is lehetett olyan figyelmetlen, hogy ennyi időre magára hagyta Kotanit és így tovább és így tovább, azonban Yuki elgondolkodva nézett utána.


	4. Évforduló előtt

Másnap, 7 óra előtt öt perccel Hiro, Suguru és K együtt léptek be a stúdióba. De hirtelen mindhárman megtorpantak és csak meresztették a szemüket, amikor megláttak valakit.

-Csípjen meg valaki! –mondta Hiro.

-Ez csak valami jelenés lehet! Valami kísértet vagy ilyesmi! –tódította Suguru. –Csípj meg Hiro!

-Nem, inkább te engem!

-AÚ!!! –kiáltották mindketten egyszerre, mikor K teljesítette a kívánságukat.

-Héj, nem azt kértem, hogy tépd le a karomat!!

A zsivalyra hátrafordult döbbenetük tárgya, aki nem volt más, mint Shuichi.

-Hol van?- kérdezte aggódva.

-Ki van hol? –kérdezte értetlenül K.

-Hát Kotani!

-Gondolom otthon. Ugyanis még csak 7 óra van. –közölte K.

Közben Hiro odaviharzott barátjához és homlokára tette a kezét.

-Jó, úgy látszik lázad nincs. Megkönnyebbültem. Várj csak! Csak nem vesztél össze megint Yukival?

-De, igen, biztos ez történt! –folytatta Suguru. –Shuichi megint kiakasztotta valamiért és erre ő kirakta.

Shuichi egy darabig értetlenül hallgatta őket, aztán nem bírta tovább és felkiáltott:

-Hé! Ne beszéljetek úgy, mintha itt se lennék! Különben is, mi a fenéről beszéltek?

-Shuichi! Még csak 7 óra van! Előbb értél be, mint mi! –mondta Hiro, majd a többiekhez fordult –Szerintetek volt már ilyen valaha?

-Én nem hiszem. –jelentette ki Suguru.

-Na de srácok…. –kezdte Shuichi.

-Én se! –mondta Hiro vigyorogva.

-Hiro! A legjobb barátom vagy! Neked mellém kellene állnod!. –mondta Shuichi sírásra görbült szájjal.

-Én viszont nagyon is jól emlékszem! –mondta K –Nem is nagyon kell megerőltetnem az emlékező tehetségemet…

-Na látjátok! Csak egy igazi barátom van! Köszi K… -mondta hálásan az énekes.

-Nagyon is jól emlékszem… -folytatta K zavartalanul -…hogy még soha az ittlétem alatt nem értél be 8 előtt.

Shuichi mérgesen elfordult.

-Nem is törődök veletek. Különben is, Kotanit keresem. Gondoltam megvárom itt, de inkább kimegyek, mert úgy látszik itt nem látnak szívesen 8-ig. Megyek is! –mondta felszegett fejjel, de Hiro visszafogta és vigasztalóan megpaskolta a feje búbját.

-Maradj itt, te bolond. Csak viccelődünk veled. Egyébként mért is keresed Kotanit?

-Igen, mért is keresel? –szólt közbe egy hang, mire mindenki az ajtó felé fordult, ahol épp most lépett be a dobos mosolyogva.

-Kotani! –rohanta le Shuichi –Miért mentél el tegnap olyan hirtelen? Jaj, nem így akartam kérdezni, nem a te hibád volt, hanem az enyém, nem szabadott volna olyan sokáig magadra hagyjalak, olyan udvariatlan voltam, nem is tudom, mi ütött belém…

Kotani mosolya erőltetetté vált és kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát. Az igazság az volt, hogy nem sokat aludt az éjjel, mert folyton az járt az eszében, hogy miért nem fogta be a száját, miért kellett Yukival összeakaszkodnia, de főleg… az a csók. Nem ment ki a fejéből… Amint lehunyta a szemét rögtön azt látta. Ezért inkább nem hunyta le. Ennek eredményeképpen most kissé kómásnak érezte magát. Ráadásul egész végig azon törte a fejét, mit fog mondani Shuichinek, hogy miért ment el csak úgy szó nélkül. Sosem volt jó hazudozó, és tegnap még könnyebb volt eltervezni a „valamit majd kigondolok dolgot", de kivitelezni már közel sem volt olyan könnyű. Ráadásul egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy kifordul önmagából. Mielőtt idejött, sosem voltak olyan érzelmi kitörései, mint tegnap és senki miatt nem zavarodott még így össze.

_Eldöntöttem! Ennek véget kell vetni. Ha Shuichi a közelemben van, nem vagyok önmagam. Tehát mivel én képtelen vagyok távol tartani magam tőle, el kell érnem, hogy ő tartsa magát távol tőlem… Bocsáss meg Shuichi. Nem így akartam, de ha ez kell a boldogságodhoz, akkor megteszem._

És bár közben vérzett a szíve, durván félbeszakította az énekes bocsánatkérés özönét és megszólalt:

-Ne strapáld magad. Eddig nem hittem el, amit az újságok írtak, de tegnap volt szerencsém személyesen meggyőződni róla. Te és az úgynevezett barátod még két órát se bírtok ki anélkül, hogy egymás karjába ne vessétek magatokat, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy ki lát titeket és ki nem. Nem mintha másra számítottam volna.

-De… de hát… -dadogta Shuichi, de Kotani kérlelhetetlenül folytatta, direkt jó hangosan, hogy a többiek is hallják.

-De örülhetsz, most legalább nem kell megjátszanod magad előttem sem. És nekem se előtted. Felőlem annyit enyeleghetsz azzal a karót nyelt barátoddal amennyit akarsz, de ne a mi kárunkra tedd. Te írd csak a dalszövegeidet és énekelj, mert az a dolgod. Nekem az, hogy doboljak, ahogy a nagyra becsült íród meg is jegyezte. És nem nagyképűségből mondom, de nagyon is jól csinálom a dolgom. Nem akarom, hogy a karrieremet az rontsa el, hogy az igen nagyra becsült együttesem énekese nem tudja mi a dolga. Kicsit több, mint egy hét múlva itt a koncert, és nem akarok leégni az első hivatalos fellépésemen. Felőlem akár kezdhetjük is. A többiek is nyilván egyetértenek. –fordult Kotani a többiek felé, még épp időben ahhoz, hogy elkerülje Hiro jobbegyenesét.

Shuichi eddig csak állt, szinte lélegzetvétel nélkül, de ezt látva gyorsan Hirohoz futott, megpróbálva visszatartani, és szinte azonnal K is a segítségére sietett.

-Te utolsó gazember! –ordította Hiro –Nem is ismered Shuichit igazán, de még ha ismernéd se lenne semmi okod ilyeneket mondani róla!! Micsoda egy kétszínű, utolsó…

-Én csak a munkámat akarom végezni…

-És mi bajod Shuichivel? A magánéletéhez semmi közöd, munka szempontjából pedig nagyon is megbízható!

-Minden nap elkésik és nem írja meg időre a dalszövegeit.

-Na jó, nem annyira megbízható. És akkor mi van?

-Ebből is látszik, milyen igazam volt. Ha így fogjátok fel, semmi esély, hogy valaha is túlszárnyaljátok a Graspert.

-Nahát, milyen jól tudod. Főnök lettél? Mióta?

-Ezen a téren képzett vagyok.

-A nagyfőnök ÚR!

-Ok guys! Ebből elég! Ez még továbbra is az NG és nem egy birkózóaréna. –mondta K, Hiroba csimpaszkodva.

-Ezt ne nekem mondd, hanem neki. Nem én próbálom letépni az együttesem egyik tagjának a fejét. –felelte szemtelenül Kotani. Hiro agyát erre még jobban elöntötte a vér.

-Még pimaszkodni mersz?!! Na megállj csak te kis…

-Hiro, hagyd abba!!!! –kiáltotta Shuichi torkaszakadtából, a gitáros pedig odafordult, hogy válaszoljon valamit, de torkán akadt a szó, amikor meglátta barátját. Az énekes nem sírt, pedig máskor ennél kevesebbért is el tudtak eredni a könnyei -Hiro egyszer meg is jegyezte, hogy amikor a könnyeket osztogatták, Shuichinak valószínűleg tripla adagot adtak belőlük- de most annál ijesztőbb volt a gitáros számára legjobb barátja arckifejezése és több aggodalom öntötte el miatta, mintha sírni látta volna, mert azt a Shuichit már megtanulta hogyan kell kezelni. De ezzel a nyugodt Shuichival nem tudott mit kezdeni. A fiú arca rémisztően érzelemmentes volt, de Hiro valami olyat olvasott ki a szeméből, ami száz könnyel is felért volna.

-Na megvolt a nagyjelenet. Remek. Akkor akár kezdhetjük is a munkát. –mondta Kotani továbbra is hidegvérrel, olyan tekintetet fogva válaszul Hiro szeméből, ami száz halált ígért. De a gitáros nem próbált még egyszer rárontani, egyrészt Shuichi érdekéből, másrészt mert K magnumjának csöve nem volt túl kényelmes a halántékán.

Suguru csak a fejét csóválta, és hogy csináljon is valamit odament szintetizátorjához és elkezdett gyakorolni rajta. Erre mintha megtört volna a jég, mindenki odasétált a helyére, bár Hiro aggódó pillantásokat vetett Shuichi felé.

-Shuichi, mondj már valamit- hajolt barátja füléhez suttogva.

-Kotaninak igaza van. Ha már ilyen korán itt vagyunk, akár el is kezdhetjük a munkát. –felelte az, és kezébe vette a mikrofont.

Hiro úgy érezte, ha eddig csak szerette barátját, ezentúl csodálnia is kell majd, mert tudta, hogy ha őróla az egyik barátjának hitt valaki ilyeneket mondana, képtelen lenne a munkára koncentrálni –ezzel szemben Hiro ámulva és egyben kissé zavartan is megállapította – nagyon ritkán hallotta Shuichit olyan jól énekelni, mint ezen a próbán.

Eközben Yuki Tokio utcáit járta. Bár Shuichinek azt mondta egész nap otthon lesz és dolgozik, ez csak fedősztori volt, mivel egyetlen céllal indult el hazulról – megvenni az énekes ajándékát a 2. évfordulójukra. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Shuichinek nem jut eszébe korábban hazamenni, vagy telefonálni, meg amúgy is úgy gondolta, hogy sitty-sutty, egy óra alatt elintézi az egészet. Ebből is látszott, hogy mennyi bevásárlási tapasztalattal rendelkezett.

-_2 év. Egek! _–gondolta a férfi _–Szinte hihetetlen, hogy ennyi időt kibírtam mellette. Valami különös hatalma lehet felettem. Két órája járom ezt az átkozott várost, egy ajándék miatt. Máskor meg általában eszembe se jutnak ezek az idióta ünnepek, mint születésnap, meg névnap. A magaméról is csak azért tudok, mert Seguchi mindig beállít valami hülye ajándékkal. Mi a fene ütött belém?_ Szőtte tovább bosszankodó gondolatait, bár csak megszokásból, mert amint eszébe jutott, hogy fel fog ragyogni Shuichi szeme, ha ad neki valamit, csak még árgusabb szemmel szemlélte a kirakatok portékáit és emiatt időről időre felragyogott az arcán egy-egy mosoly. Hölgyrajongói közül -akik persze napszemüvege ellenére is felismerték- erre persze többen is szinte hisztérikus rohamban törtek ki, férfikísérőik mélységes bosszúságára.

Így telt el a délelőtt és a délután kisebb része is, és amikor Yuki már azon volt, hogy feladja és rögtön előveszi cigarettásdobozát, de most kivételesen nem füstölés céljából, hanem hogy dühében jól megtaposhassa (amit persze úgy se tett volna, de úgy érezte valamin ki kell töltenie a mérgét) elhaladt egy ékszerbolt kirakata előtt, és szinte azonnal meg is torpanva visszafordult. Egy ideig csak bámult, aztán csak elmosolyodott és azt gondolta.

-_EZ AZ!!!_

Bement és kis idő múlva egy kis csomaggal a kezében és ábrándos kifejezéssel az arcán indult hazafelé.

Eközben a stúdióban a vége felé jártak a munkában. Amint az utolsó szám befejező akkordjai is elhallgattak, Shuichi szinte azonnal felugrott.

-Ugye végeztünk mára? Mehetek?

-Mi olyan sürgős? Csak nem megint Yukihoz sietsz ennyire haza? Ez még hozzád képest is korai. Még csak három óra. –kíváncsiskodott Hiro gitárjával babrálva.

Shuichi titokzatosan elmosolyodott. Hiro meglepve nézett rá.

-Nocsak. Shuichi titkolózik. Akkor biztos Yukiról van szó. –szólt közbe Kotani gúnyosan.

-Téged senki sem kérdezett! –förmedt rá Hiro, aki tényleg kezdte Kotanival szemben elveszteni az önuralmát.

-Tudtommal még itt dolgozom. És mint ilyen, akkor szólalhatok meg itt, amikor nekem tetszik.

-Persze, tiszta sor, de igazán megkímélhetnél a hülye megjegyzéseidtől! Senki nem kíváncsi rájuk. Erre a napra pont elég volt belőled.

K ekkor jobbnak látta, ha közbeavatkozik, mielőtt még újra elfajulnának a dolgok. Ezért odaállt kettőjük közé és felkiáltott:

-Elárulnátok, mi a fene ütött ma belétek?

-Ezt inkább tőle kérdezd! –mondta Hiro –Nem én állítottam be ma reggel úgy, mint egy idióta, sértegetve a munkatársaimat. De mindegy. Ebből nekem elegem van. Gyere Shuichi, menjünk. Útközben elmesélheted, mi az a nagydolog, ami miatt így kell sietned. –rángatta kifelé barátját Hiro nyugodtnak tettetve magát, de az ajtónál majdnem fellökve Sakano-sant, akit bokros teendői erre a napra elszólítottak valahová és csak most érkezett vissza, nem számítva rá, hogy visszatértekor ennyire puskaporos lesz a levegő. Most döbbenten bámult a két jó barát után és hamarosan Kotaninak is csak a hátát láthatta, miután ő is kiviharzott a teremből.

-Mi történt? Amikor reggel felhívtam, még azt mondta minden rendben.

-Mert reggel még úgy is volt. –mondta K, tanácstalanul vakargatva fejét magnumja csövével.

-Szóval mi történt?

-Sok minden.

-Kösz, hogy elmondta. Ugye tudja, hogy ha a főnök tudomást szerez erről, nem fog örülni. –kérdezte Sakano, akin erre a gondolatra kezdett elhatalmasodni a szokásos idegbaj.

-Mért szerezne róla tudomást?

-Meg lennék lepve, ha nem tudná máris. Én személy szerint már két emelettel lejjebbről hallottam az ordibálást.

K ránézett, majd belátva, hogy a másiknak igaza van csak ennyit mondott:

-Már csak ez hiányzott.

-Micsoda egy szemtelen, kibírhatatlan alak! –zsörtölődött Hiro szikrázó szemmel, továbbvonszolva Shuichit a karjánál fogva.

-Hiro…

-De majd adok én neki!

-Hiro!

-Mégis hogy képzeli, hogy ilyeneket mer mondani, bezzeg eddig nem volt…

-HIRO!!! –ordította Shuichi türelmét vesztve.

-Tessék? –kérdezte az, most először nézve az énekesre azóta, hogy kiléptek a stúdióból.

-Nagyon jó, hogy ennyire meg akarsz védeni, de ezt úgy is megtehetnéd, hogy nem préseled kásává az ujjaimat és vonszolsz végig az egész városon.

-Ó! Bocsi. Észre se vettem.

-De jó neked.

-De Shu! Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt lenni? Az a fickó…

-Kérlek Hiro, ne mondj semmi rosszat Kotaniról. Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó oka volt rá, hogy ilyen legyen.

-Jó oka? –képedt el Hiro –Shuichi! Te vagy annál is naivabb vagy, mint amilyennek eddig hittelek, vagy … vagy…. Vagy annál is naivabb, mint amilyennek eddig hittelek.

Shuichi elmosolyodott.

-Ugyan Hiro! Csak nem hiszed, hogy Kotani egyik napról a másikra jó barátból és kedves emberből, hirtelen minden ok nélkül ilyenné válik. Egész próba alatt ezen tűnődtem. Biztos tegnap tettem valami olyat, amivel nagyon megbánthattam. –mondta határozottan. Amikor eszébe jutottak eddigi beszélgetéseik, Kotani kedves hangja és megnyerő mosolya, azonnal jobb kedvre derült. Kizárt, hogy ez mind csak képmutatás volt.

-Ebben van valami. De arra még nem is gondoltál, hogy esetleg egész kezdettől fogva ilyen volt, csak amíg jól be nem telepedett a csapatba, addig a jobbik arcát mutatta?

-Nem, az lehetetlen! Ezt te sem hiszed Hiro! Különben is… Tohma már fel se vette volna a Bad Luckba, ha tudja, hogy nem jönne ki velünk. Tudod, milyen zseniális Seguchi-san ha munkáról van szó. Ilyen hibát nem követett volna el.

-Hát ebben van valami… várjunk csak! Te már Tohmát dicséred. Ajaj, kezdek komolyan aggódni érted. Lehet, hogy ez a Kotani elviselhetetlen fickó, de ha még ezt is elérte, akkor tényleg tudhat valamit.

Shuichi durcás képet vágott, majd kajánul megjegyezte:

-Ha majd épp nem egymás torkát markolásszátok, majd kérdezd meg tőle, hogy csinálja.

Shuichi vihogni kezdett és Hiro sem állta meg nevetés nélkül. Így már sokkal jobb hangulatban folytatták útjukat. Egy kereszteződésnél befordulva Hiro azt vette észre, hogy csak a levegőnek magyaráz és kissé értetlen arccal forogni kezdett, Shuichi után kutatva. A sarokhoz érve meg is látta rögtön, de addigra már Shuichi is elindult felé, bár a nevetéstől kissé görnyedezve.

-Ez a nap tényleg pusztító hatással lehetett az idegeidre –jegyezte meg Hiro, várva, hogy barátja ismét lélegzethez jusson –Már a hazafelé utat sem ismered meg.

-Bocs, elfelejettem mondani. Már a stúdióban akartam, de a Hiro-Kotani meccs úgy lefoglalt, hogy nem volt alkalmam. Egy hét múlva lesz Yukival a két éves évfordulónk. Gondoltam ma megveszem az ajándékát.

-ÁÁÁ! Szóval ez volt az a nagy titok! És én is veled mehetek?

-Naná, sőt kérni akartam, hogy gyere. Én majd kiválasztok valamit és te megmondod, hogy szerinted tetszene-e Yukinak vagy sem. Annyi ötletem van, nem is tudom, hol kezdjem a keresést. –ugrált Shuichi izgatottan, bezsebelve ezzel néhány rosszalló pillantást egy arra járó öreg nénitől, aki „ezek a mai fiatalok" motyogással, fejcsóválva odébb állt. Hiro csak mosolygott és magában megjegyezte, hogy Shuichi valószínűleg sosem fog felnőni, majd elráncigálta a legközelebbi ajándékbolt felé.

Yuki tanácstalanul álldogált lakása kellős közepén, azon tűnődve, hova is dugja Shuichi ajándékát. Azt szerette volna, ha az énekes magától találja meg az ékszert, ezért olyan helyre kellett elrejtenie, ahol Shuichi biztos nem talál rá, még legalább egy hétig, vagyis az évforduló napjáig, de akkor viszont mindenképpen akadjon a kezébe. Már vagy 5 helyre bedugta a dobozt, kezdve a konyhaszekrénytől Shuichi ruhásfiókján át egész az erkélyig, de aztán mindig meggondolta magát. Ez persze feldühítette és végül már azon volt, hogy ha nem talál valami jó helyet 2 percen belül, inkább odaadja neki ma, amint hazaér. Persze ezzel csak magát próbálta fenyegetni, mert már alig várta, milyen képet fog vágni az ő kis énekese az évforduló napján, ha meglátja, mit vett neki.

Tanácstalan tépelődésének a telefon csörgése vetett véget és szinte hálás volt azért, hogy valami kizökkentette a már vagy fél órája tartó keresési műveletből, úgyhogy a szokottnál jobb kedvvel vette fel a kagylót.

-Itt Yuki Eiri.

-Nahát Eiri, milyen udvarias vagy ma. Csak nem történt valami?

-Tohma… Mit akarsz?

-Á, látom, újra a régi vagy. A délután folyamán többször is próbáltalak elérni, de nem vetted fel.

Itt csönd állt be a beszélgetésben. Majd Yuki kissé gúnyosan megszólalt:

-Hát ennél szebben még soha nem rövidítették le azt a mondatot, hogy „nem vetted fel és és égek kíváncsiságtól, hogy megtudjam, hol voltál".

Tohma nevetett.

-Szóval? –kérdezte aztán.

-Túl kotnyeles vagy! –vetette oda Yuki.

-Meglehet. Ennek ellenére remélem szép ajándékot vettél Shindou-sannak.

Yuki bosszúsan felszisszent.

-Minek kérdezel valamit, ha már úgyis tudod a választ? Micsoda idegesítő alak vagy te.

-Valóban? Ezt nem is tudtam. Nos? Az ajándék? Ha elmondod, mi az, én elmondom, mi a véleményem a választásodról.

_Úgy tűnik túl sokat van Shuichi közelében. Kezd egyre inkább hozzá hasonlítani. Egek!_

-Ki kíváncsi a véleményedre? Én inkább Shuichiéra lennék kíváncsi. Lehet, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki.

Tohma meglepve hallotta a bizonytalanságot Yuki hangjában. Aztán elmosolyodott. Shuichi tényleg lenyűgöző. Az, hogy az általában olyan tisztánlátó Eiri, aki tekintetével lyukat tudna égetni a kőfalba is, ilyet kérdez, holott bárki aki 10 percnél több időt töltött Shuichi társaságában tisztában volt vele, hogy az írótól kapott legértéktelenebb holmi is drágakőnek tűnne fel a szemében, kissé elképesztette.

_Már vagy 10 éve nem láttam Eirit ilyesmi miatt aggodalmaskodni. És már legalább ennyi ideje, nem is reméltem, hogy valaha is fogom. Vagy talán titokban azt reméltem, hogy én lehetek az, aki képes lesz újra rábírni erre. Régen…még a Kitazawás incidens előtt Yuki teljesen más volt…szeretetreméltó fiú, aki hitt mindenben és mindenkiben. De AZUTÁN mogorva lett és elutasító. Igen, akkor vált Eiriből Yukivá. De mostanában egyre több Eiri-s megnyilatkozása, arckifejezése van. Milyen furcsa. Amire egy több éve jó barát és rokon nem képes egy évtized alatt, azt megteszi egy idegesítő, életvidám tinédzser alig 2 év múltán. _–egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét _Köszönöm Shindou-san… vagyis inkább… köszönöm Shuichi…_

-Seguchi?

-Hm?

-Hol jársz? Már vagy 2 perce szólongatlak. Ha untatlak, csak szólj.

-Bocsánat, egy kicsit elgondolkodtam.

-Akkor gondolkodj, de ne telefonálás közben. Viszhall!

-Eiri várj csak!

-Igen?

-Az ajándékról…

-……

-Ha felkapnál egy kavicsot az útról és azt adnád neki, Shuichi annak is úgy örülne, mintha a világ legnagyobb gyémántját kapná. Mert tőled kapta… KLIKK

Yuki meglepve állt, kezében a kagylóval, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve letette és besétált a hálószobába. A szekrényhez lépve kutatni kezdett benne, néha-néha bosszúsan félretolva egy-egy idétlen feliratú vagy rózsaszín és lila színekben pompázó pólót, míg végre megtalálta azt, amit keresett. Shuichi fellépő ruhája! Pontosan egy hét múlva lesz a koncert! Ezt a ruhát csak aznap fogja elővenni. Gondosan bebugyolálta a pólóba a csomagot, ami nem is volt olyan könnyű feladat, (tekintve, hogy a ruhadarab elkészítésénél nem használtak fel túl sok anyagot a készítői), de azért valahogy sikerült. Ezzel Yuki elégedett arccal dolgozószobájába sétált és füstölgő cigivel a szájában felnyitotta laptopját.

-Yuki el lesz tőle ragadtatva ugye Hiro?

-Shu…

-Pont ezt kerestem. Ez a szín nagyon jól fog menni Yuki szeméhez.

-Shuichi ez…

-És milyen aranyos mintája van! Na mit szólsz Hiro? –fordult meg Shuichi széles mozdulattal, olyan vigyorral az arcán, hogy majd szétrepedt a feje, és mellmagasságban lebegtetve egy rikító citromsárga színű holmit valami piros mintával a közepén, amit Hiro közelebb hajolva valami manga figuraként azonosított, aki a Yukiéhoz megtévesztően hasonló mogorva képet vágott. Hiro egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét és próbálta eldönteni, hogy mondja meg barátjának tapintatosan, hogy ez nem a legjobb választás. És ez még enyhe kifejezés.

Már sikeresen lebeszélte Shuichit előző ötletéről, ami egy ehhez igen hasonló póló volt, azzal a különbséggel, hogy az narancssárga volt és a Nittle Grasper tagjai vigyorogtak róla. Hiro azzal a lehengerlő érvvel imádkozta ki barátja kezéből, hogy ő nem lesz hajlandó az énekest újra befogadni, miután megpróbálta Yukira traktálni a holmit, mert biztos volt benne, hogy az énekes szőke írója NEM lesz hajlandó olyasmit eltűrni a lakásában, amin Ryuichi, de főleg SEGUCHI TOHMA feje van, és Shuichit rövid úton kihajítaná a lakásából. Azt viszont el kellett ismernie, hogy ez a póló nem is olyan rossz. Az pedig szinte „felbecsülhetetlen" lenne, ha láthatná a büszke, mogorva Yuki Eirit, a nők bálványát egy ilyenben sétálgatni. –gondolta kaján kárörömmel és egy pillanatnyi vívódás után megszólalt:

-Igen azt hiszem ez tökéletes lesz. –jelentette ki árnyalatnyi bűnbánattal a hangjában.

-Tényleg? De jó!! Akkor ezt megveszem! –rikkantotta boldogan Shuichi és a kasszához rohant vele. Az eladónő mosolygott.

-Becsomagoljam valamibe? –kérdezte.

-Igen az jó lenne. De valami nagyon szép papírba.

-Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Eiri-sannak így is, úgy is tetszeni fog. –mondta kedvesen, elővéve egy szolid mintákkal díszített ízléses csomagolópapírt. Shuichi döbbenten nézett rá, Hiroval egyetemben.

-Azonnal felismertelek. Mindkettőtöket. –tette hozzá Hirora pillantva –Én nagyon drukkolok neked és Eiri-sannak. Szerintem szép pár vagytok.

Shuichi olyan vörös lett, mint Yuki ajándék pólóján a minta. Hiro vigyorgott, az eladólány pedig szépen becsomagolva átnyújtotta az énekesnek a csomagot.

-Sajnálom, nem akartalak zavarba hozni.

-Nem, nem! Igazán nem baj! –találta meg végre Shuichi a hangját.

Még egy-két udvarias szót váltottak az eladóval, aztán a két jó barát elindult hazafelé. Shuichi úgy szorította magához a csomagot, mintha az élete múlna rajta, hogy ne eressze el, tekintete pedig a távolba révedt. Hiro mosolyogva veregette meg a vállát, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy az énekes ezt észre is vette.


	5. Második randi

Shuichi napjai lelkesen és egyben szomorúan teltek. Lelkesen, mert a koncertig hátralevő napokat még az eddiginél is keményebb munkával töltötték, amitől elfáradt ugyan rendesen, de hát mindig is az éneklés volt a szenvedélye, úgyhogy nem bánta. Azt már viszont nagyon is bánta, hogy azt a bizonyos dalszöveget még mindig nem tudta rendesen megírni. A kukában tornyosuló összegyűrt papírgalacsinok jelezték, hogy ez igazán nem a lustaságán múlt. És bár a többiek (ebbe még Kotani is beletartozott) tapintatból nem említették a dolgot, neki egyre inkább az idegeire ment. De hiába. Nem és nem! Nem akart összeállni a szöveg. És még azt sem lehetett mondani, hogy írói válságba került volna, hiszen azóta, hogy ezt a másikat elkezdte, már írt 4 új dalt.

Szomorúságának oka pedig az volt, hogy Yuki megkérte, az elkövetkezendő napokban próbálja minimálisra csökkenteni a zajszintet és a személyes jelenlétét a dolgozószobában, mert már annyira el van maradva a könyvével, hogy teljes csendre és nyugalomra van szüksége ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán esélye legyen befejezni határidőre. Shuichi szomorúan bár, de beleegyezett, főleg, mert Yuki olyan kedvesen kérte, mint soha azelőtt. Azt nem tudta eldönteni az énekes, hogy ezt vajon a könyve érdekében tette-e vagy csak egyszerűen őhozzá akart ilyen kedves lenni. De győzött az optimista szemlélete, és pár percen belül meggyőzte magát, hogy csakis a 2. eshetőségről lehet szó.

Maga Yuki is sajnálta, hogy ilyen drasztikus lépéseket kell hoznia, de hát a könyv sajnos nem íródik meg magától és tudta, hogy ha a fiú közelében van, akkor nem fog haladni vele. Három nap elmúltával kezdte egyre kétségbe ejtőbbnek érezni a helyzetet és a „kölyök" jelenlétének hiányát „-Megőrültem!" –gondolta, de kezdte egyre elviselhetetlenebbnek érezni. Fenébe is, hiszen egy lakásban élni azzal, akit szeretsz, anélkül, hogy megérinthetnéd, bárkinek frusztráló élmény lenne és megfigyelte, hogy emiatt lassan olyan kis dolgokon is felhúzza magát, mint például: nem 2 perc alatt készül el a kávé, hanem 3 alatt stb, stb, amikre máskor rá se hederít.

Felsóhajtott és hátradőlt a széken. Kezdett elege lenni. Hiába az önként vállalt száműzetés, nem halad úgy, ahogy kellene. A cigis doboza után nyúlt, és rágyújtott, de közben a csukott ajtóra sandított. Tudta, hogy Shuichi már itthon van, mert a természete mindig felülkerekedett rajta és legtöbbször, belépés után csak a TADAIMA után jutott eszébe, hogy neki elvileg csöndben kéne maradnia, így a YU-ki már sokkal csendesebben érkezett. Ezután általában bűntudatos kétperces csend kezdődött, amit hamarosan megtörtek a szöszmötölés apró zajai.

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal felállt, elnyomta a csikket a hamutartóban és az ajtó felé indult. A lehető legóvatosabban nyomta le a kilincset és résnyire nyitott ajtón keresztül kikukucskált. De hirtelen kerekre tágult a szeme.

-Csak nem leskelődni készülök?! Mi a fene ütött belém? –csapta ki az ajtót, és magában szitkozódva kinyomult a nappaliba. De nem kellett volna aggódnia. Kijjebb érve meglátta Shuichit a kanapén, neki háttal ülve, fejhallgatóval a fején és papírlappal a kezében, amit elmélyülten nézegetett, de írni semmit nem írt rá. Yuki megemelte egyik szemöldökét, majd közelebb ment és az énekes válla fölött a papírra meredt. Üres volt. Az író kissé csalódottan vette ezt tudomásul, amiért gondolatban megint átkozni kezdte magát.

-Biztos csak egy újabb idióta, együgyű dalszöveg. Hihetetlen, hogy később a fél ország ezeket fogja szajkózni.

Már épp a konyha felé kezdte venni az irányt, de egy búcsúpillantást azért még vetett a rózsaszín hajtömeg felé. Ez volt a hiba. Az énekes a szokásos pántos, fekete pólójában ücsörgött az ágyon, kissé kócos hajjal és éppen lehunyt szemmel élvezte a zenét, amit feltehetőleg az idióta Ryuichi és bandája játszott. Az író szeme elidőzött a fiú vállának ívénél, majd a nyakára vándorolt és a konyháról megfeledkezve már indult is Shuichi felé, mintha az mágnesként vonzotta volna. Lassan a fiú vállára tette a kezét, mire az szinte kibújt a bőréből ijedtében és gyorsan hátrafordulva a kéz tulajdonosára pillantott. Nagy kék szemei egy pillanatra belefúródtak a másik borostyánszínű tekintetébe, és az előbb bennük táncoló ijedtség azonnal átadta helyét a boldog csillogásnak, amit Yuki annyira hiányolt már. Ki gondolta volna, hogy 3 nap olyan, mint egy örökkévalóság? Yuki megkerülte a kanapét és leült Shuichi mellé átkarolva a vállát. Az meglepve pislogott, nem szokta meg, hogy a másik csak úgy ilyesmit tegyen. Már épp szóvá akarta tenni, de aztán látta milyen fáradt a szőke férfi, ezért inkább szó nélkül levette fejéről a fülhallgatókat és a másik vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Yuki lenézett a rózsaszín hajkoronára és picit elmosolyodott. Mennyire hiányoztak a szerelem kinyilvánításának ezek az apró mozzanatai! Már épp arra készült, hogy ő is kényelmesen hátradöntse a fejét és élvezze a pillanat varázsát, amikor gyomra követelőzően megkordult. Shuichi felkapta a fejét és ránézett, szája széle veszélyesen felfelé kezdett görbülni. Yuki bosszúsan figyelmeztetni akarta tekintetével, hogy jobb lesz, ha nem merészel nevetni, de ehelyett egészen más hagyta el a száját.

-Menjünk el együtt vacsorázni valahová. –mikor kimondta rájött, hogy ez veszélyesen olyan, mint egy randi meghívás és Shuichi felcsillanó szeméből látta, hogy ő is pontosan erre gondol, ezért egy gyors mozdulattal a fiú szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét és kijelentette:

-De csak akkor, ha nem kezdesz el örömödben ugrálni meg rohangálni és CSENDBEN felöltözöl. Ok?

Mivel a férfi keze még mindig a szájára tapadt, Shuichi ránézett és egy aprót bólintott, de szeme úgy ragyogott, mint egy csillagszóró. Yuki szorításából kiszabadulva felugrott, hogy szobájába rohanjon öltözködni, de aztán eszébe jutott a sebességkorlátozásról szóló rész és gyorsan lépésre váltott. Hamarosan eltűnt a szobában.

_**Egek, mibe kevertem magam. **_–gondolta Yuki, és sóhajtva felállt, hogy kicsit ő is rendbe hozza magát. 10 perc múlva elindultak életük második randijára.

A vendéglő, ahová beléptek kellemes, szolid díszítésű hely volt, ők pedig szemüvegben és kalapban léptek be rajta. Mivel a hely nem volt 10 percnél távolabb a lakásuktól, úgy döntöttek inkább sétálva teszik meg az utat, ami szükségessé tette ezt a felszerelést. Odabent viszont mindkettőtől megszabadultak. A tulajdonos jól ismerte Tohmát, így persze Yukit is, és mindig diszkréten kezelte az ilyen helyzeteket, ezért is választották ezt a helyet. Persze Shuichi nem tudott ilyesmiről, és nem is nagyon zavartatta magát.

-Váó, milyen hatalmas ez a hely!

-Az hát. Gyere már, siess! –szólt hátra a válla fölött, mert Shuichi megállt bámészkodni.

-Héj Yuki, ne hagyj itt!

Egy mosolygós hölgy állt meg velük szemben és arcán a felismerés szikrája villant fel. A tulajdonosnő volt személyesen.

-Jó estét! –köszönt udvariasan.

-Jó estét!! –mondta Shuichi, mielőtt Yuki egyáltalán kinyithatta volna a száját. Felsóhajtott, a hölgy pedig csengő hangon felnevetett.

-Szabad megmutatnom az asztalukat uraim?

-Köszönjük. –mondta Yuki és csuklójánál fogva maga után húzta Shuichit, aki még mindig a nyakát tekergetve nézelődött. Egy csendes sarokban álló asztalhoz vezették őket, az ablak mellett. Tökéletes hely volt két szerelmes részére. Yuki oldalvást a nőre nézett, aki csak tovább vigyorgott és így szólt:

-Remélem jól fogják érezni magukat itt. Előre is jó étvágyat. –mondta és odaintett egy pincért, mielőtt távozott. Megkapták az étlapot.

-Rendelhetek, amit csak akarok Yuki?

-Felőlem.

-Jó akkor kérek egy ilyet, meg ilyet, és ezt is meg ezt is. –sorolta a fiú, miközben szegény pincér kigúvadt szemekkel igyekezett lépést tartani a felsorolással.

-Öhm, uram, ebből három… desszert…?

-Igen!

-Áh, rendben értem. –motyogta a meglepett pincér, majd Yuki felé fordult, hogy az ő rendelését is felvegye.

-Rendben. Hozhatok esetleg valamit inni?

-Colát kérek. –közölte Shuichi, majd mikor eszébe jutott, hogy Yuki az elmúlt pár napban valószínűleg csak sörön élt, szigorúan megjegyezte: -És Yuki is azt kér.

-Mi? Honnan veszed, hogy én mit kérek, kölyök?

-Elég sört ittál otthon mostanában. Nem tesz jót neked.

-Kösz mami. –jegyezte meg gúnyosan a férfi, Shuichi anyáskodó stílusa hallatán. –Azt iszok, amit akarok. Felőlem vacsorázhatsz édességet, ha akarsz, hát engedtessék már meg, hogy megigyak egy pohár bort a vacsorámhoz.

-Yuuuuuki! Én csak a javadat akarom.

A vita folytatódott a meglepett pincér füle hallatára, aki magában megjegyezte, hogy pont úgy veszekednek, mint egy házaspár. A szóváltás véget ért, meglepő módon Yukival a vesztes oldalon. Az írónak olyan lett a füle, mint a lángoló naplemente, attól a gondolattól, hogy valaki hallotta, amint Shuichival civakodik. A pincérre meredt, tekintetéből világosan sütött a „felejtsd el a dolgot, vagy véged" üzenet. A férfi nyelt egyet és remegő hangon megjegyezte:

-Akkor két cola lesz?

-Igen! –közölte az énekes vidáman.

Yuki szeme összeszűkült, mire a pincér legbelül felsikoltott, és erősen leizzadva távozott. Yuki jó ideig nézett utána, és folyton az járt a fejében, hogy most aztán rendesen lejáratta magát. Egy vékonyka hang riasztotta fel gondolataiból.

-Yuki… most haragszol?

-Nem. –vágta rá Yuki azonnal és gyors önvizsgálat után rájött, hogy komolyan is gondolja. Ezért még hozzá is tette: -Tényleg nem, úgyhogy ne edd magad ezen még vagy fél óráig.

-Köszönöm… Ma olyan fura vagy. –látva barátja tüzes tekintetét sietett elmagyarázni –Ezzel nem azt akartam mondani, hogy ez rossz dolog. Épp ellenkezőleg. Gyakrabban kéne így kettesben elmennünk valahová.

-Na persze, hogy még több ember előtt leégessem magam. Már vagy tíz éve nem ittam kólát. És ráadá…

-MI???!!!

-Mi mi? –értetlenkedett a férfi, mert Shuichi pont olyan hitetlenkedő képet vágott, mintha Tohma épp most teleportált volna az asztalukhoz.

-Te nem ittál kólát már… 10 ÉVE?

-Jesszus, én meg már azt hittem most az egyszer valami komoly dolog rázott meg.

-És szerinted ez nem komoly dolog? Hiszen… kólát mindenki iszik: a munkások a tetőn, a szüleim is néha-néha, Hiro, Fujisaki, K meg pláne, hiszen amerikai, sőt… egyszer még Seguchi-sant is láttam, hogy kólázott.

-És mi ezen olyan meglepő. Tudod, a látszat ellenére Tohma sem UFO vagy zombi. Ha kólát iszik, felőlem teheti. Mindenki azt iszik, amit akar. Na persze egy-két szerencsétlen flótást kivéve. –dobolt ujjaival mérgesen az asztalon, mert eszébe jutott az előbbi incidens.

-Na de…

-Elég. Tudod, az emberek egy étteremben általában nem kóláról szoktak beszélgetni.

-Azt meg honnan tudod?

-Hogyhogy honnan tudom? Szerinted egy üzletember bejön ebédelni, mondjuk a főnökével és a bor, vagy sör mibenlétéről kezdenek csevegni? Ez ostobaság.

-Nem az.

-Dehogynem. Na jó, mondj csak 1 embert, aki szerinted ezt tartja a fő társalgási témának?

-Hát például mi? –jegyezte meg Shuichi kajánul. –Észrevetted, hogy már 15 perce erről beszélgetünk? Szerintem van olyan jó téma, mint bármi más.

Yuki utálta, ha nem neki van igaza.

-Hmph. –volt a válasza. –Nem is csoda, ha valakinek hozzád hasonló beszélgetőpartnere akad, mi más lehetne a téma, ezen kívül. –próbálta menteni a helyzetet.

Shuichi tudta, hogy Yuki gyűlöli, ha nem neki van igaza. De ez olyan ritkán esett meg, hogy az énekes igyekezett kiélvezni a siker ízét.

-Szerintem az pasas ott… -mutatott a pár asztallal arrébb üldögélő pár férfi tagjára a fiú -…örülne, ha inkább a kóláról társaloghatnának.

Yuki átnézett a válla felett és megállapodott a tekintete a vörös fejű férfin, aki szemmel láthatólag igyekezett féken tartani indulatait, de még így is széles gesztusokkal magyarázott a nőnek, aki kifejezéstelen arccal ült a tipikus „épp most dobtam a pasit és várom, hogy végre felfogja, hogy nincs tovább" pillantással.

-Szerintem a nő is ugyanígy van ezzel. –jegyezte meg Yuki, mert a barna szépség arcán kimondhatatlan unalom tükröződött.

-Na látod. Nem is olyan rossz dolog ez a kólatéma.

A nő tekintete ekkor feléjük fordult és bennük csak most tudatosult, hogy már vagy 2 perce merőn bámulnak két embert, akikhez az égvilágon semmi közük nincs. Úgy kapták el róluk a pillantásukat, mint két csínyen kapott kisgyerek. Shuichi még sosem látta Yukit ennél emberibbnek, hisz a mozdulat annyira ösztönös, normális volt, hogy mosolyt csalt az arcára. Nem hitte volna, hogy a férfi ilyen is tud lenni.

-Min vigyorogsz? –ráncolta össze homlokát az író.

-Semmin. –mondta az énekes pajkosan. Ekkor hozták az ételt, (amit egy másik pincér hozott ki) aminek Shuichi felettéb örült, mert tudta, hogy Yuki úgysem hagyta volna annyiban a dolgot.

Vacsora után kiléptek az egyre hűvösödő estébe.

-Szeretnél még menni valahová? –kérdezte Yuki cigarettára gyújtva.

-Komolyan kérded?

-Hm.

-Hát jó, akkor a válasz IGEN! –kiáltotta boldogan Shuichi és azt kívánta bár sose ébredne fel ebből az álomból.

-És hová?

-Nos hát… a parkba.

-A parkba? Most?

-Igen. És nem éri visszavonni. Azt mondtad én dönthetem el, hová megyünk?

-Én csak azt kérdeztem szeretnél-e menni valahová, azt egy szóval sem, hogy el is megyünk.

-Ó… -kókadt le az énekes feje.

Yuki gondolatban megátkozta azt a fékezhetetlen természetét. Valójában ő sem akart még hazamenni, mert tudta, hogy akkor folytatódna a robot a gép előtt. Ezenkívül rendkívül élvezte ezt az estét, Shuichi társaságát és magában úgy döntött, nem is olyan rossz dolog ez a randi.

-Menjünk. –morogta, csak hogy ne essen ki a szerepéből. Shuichi szeme felcsillant és hálás puszit nyomott az arcára.

Egymás mellett sétáltak, kezük majdnem összeért, de csak majdnem. Yuki megtanulta, hogy a fiúéhoz igazítsa a tempóját, aki rövidebbeket lépett, mint ő. Nyilvánosan nem fogták meg egymás kezét; ez olyasmi volt, amit Shuichi is elfogadott. Ez nem azért volt, mert a szőke férfinak bármilyen problémája lett volna vele, de Kyotoi taníttatása azért még ott pislákolt benne valahol mélyen, és korlátozta cselekedeteit. Vagy csak a szenvedélyes szerelmes regények írója túl szégyenlős ahhoz, hogy nyilvánosan kimutassa érzelmeit? Nos, ha ez is volt a helyzet, Shuichi ezt is bizonyos módon aranyosnak titulálta volna.

-Szeretem innen nézni a kilátást. –hajolt át a rózsaszín hajú fiú a korláton, csakúgy, mint Yukival való első találkozása után, vagy, mint amikor kapcsolatuk és NG-beli pályafutásának elején úgy érezte, hogy túl jól mennek a dolgai, és aggodalmait itt osztotta meg Hiroval, vagy mikor később visszajött ide, hogy szélfútta dalszövegét végre befejezze, amikor Yukit Amerikában üldözte a múltja. És még mennyi minden más, amit ez a park látott az életéből, azóta a végzetszerű este óta. Csendesen állt és hagyta, hogy a lágy esti szellő felborzolja a haját. Kissé libabőrös is lett, mert nem volt már olyan meleg, mint nappal, de nem törődött vele.

-Ez a hely nem változott semmit. –mondta halkan.

-Úgy érted azóta a nap óta, hogy felvettem azt az ákombákomokkal teleírt papírt a földről?

-Hát még emlékszel?

-Hogyne.

Shuichi halkan dúdolni kezdte a Glaring Dream-et:

A tolongó tömeg zajába 

_A suttogó szavak beolvadnak_

_A lábam alatt széttöredezve_

_Pedig emlékek elhomályosodva._

_Céltalanul kódorgok és a város briliáns fényei _

_Mind egy irányba villognak_

_Úgy beragyogva hideg fényükkel, hogy szinte megfagyok._

_Nehéz időkben az álmok hullanak, mint az eső_

_Aztán szétfolynak ujjaim között_

_Ha számtalan álmomból felriadok_

_Te azonnal ott vagy, mint egy reszkető látomás_

_Mint egy halvány sziluett, ami vezet engem._

-Tudod, mi ez Yuki?

-Hát per…

-Ssh… -tette a férfi szájára az ujját a fiú –Szerintem nem tudod. Ez az a dal, aminek örökké hálás leszek. A dal, ami összehozott minket. E nélkül a dal nélkül, most nem lennénk itt. Egyikünk sem. Ha a szél nem fújja ki a kezemből, te nem veszed fel és csak elmentünk volna egymás mellett, mint két idegen. –levette ujját Yuki szájáról és újra a korláthoz lépett. -Amikor elmentél Amerikába teljesen kétségbeestem, de eljöttem ide, és megírtam ezt a szöveget. Mikor sikerült, akkor értettem meg, hogy nem kell döntenem a két dolog között, amit a legjobban szeretek: énekelhetek és szerethetek egyszerre.

Yuki állt és nézte. Shuichi még sosem beszélt ilyen nyíltan arról, hogy mit érzett az ő Amerikában töltött ideje alatt, hogy mi vette rá, hogy végül is utána menjen. Utána menjen és megmentse Yuki Kitazawától csakúgy, mint önmagától.

Megtette a pár lépést, ami elválasztotta őket egymástól, és átkarolta a fiú vállát.

-Fázol. –nem kérdés volt.

-Igen. Egy kicsit. –Yuki karja eltűnt, és Shuichi kis csalódottságot érzett, ami nem tartott sokáig, amikor érezte, hogy beburkolja a meleg. Felnézve látta, hogy a férfi, aki az előbb még zakóban állt mögötte, most csak egy ingujjban van.

-De Yuki így megfázol.

-Miattam ne aggódj. –mondta és hátulról átölelte. Aztán csak álltak.

Reggel volt. Kotani bérelt lakásában ült és zengett tőle a ház. Ugyanis dobolt. Mióta elhatározta, hogy szó szerint „szemét" lesz Shuichival, napról napra egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. Ez volt az egyetlen mód, hogy le tudja vezetni a feszültséget. Már gyerekkora óta megvolt az a szokása, hogy ha valamin nagyon felhúzta magát vagy csak el akart vonulni a világ elől, leült a dob elé, és addig verte, amíg teljesen ki nem adott magából minden indulatot vagy éppen bánatot. A szülei persze nem nagyon örültek a dolognak, és sokszor mondták, hogy valami sokkal csendesebb hobbija is lehetne, de úgyis tudták, hogy egyik fülén be, másikon ki. Kotani mindig is makacs volt mindenben, de dobkérdésekben aztán pláne nem engedett és nem hallgatott a szép szóra.

Persze felnőttkorára, már ha a maga 23 évével annak számított (hiszen sokszor hallotta ismerőseitől, hogy még nem nőtt be teljesen a feje lágya) tanult a dologból így mikor Tokióba ért rögtön olyan lakást keresett magának, ahol tudta, hogy nem zavar majd senkit. Nem is lakott más itt rajta kívül csak a házinéni a macskájával, és a néni amúgy is olyan süket volt, hogy ha atombomba robbant volna a ház előtt, azt sem hallotta volna meg. Kotani így hát nyugodtan gyakorolhatott, még ilyenkor korán reggel is.

Miután egy órán keresztül verte a dobot, hogy már az ő alkalmazkodott füle is csengeni kezdett tőle, rájött, hogy most ez sem segít. Shuichira gondolt és hirtelen elhatározással elmosolyodott.

-Elég volt. Ezt én nem csinálom tovább. Mindent elmondok neki. –szólalt meg fennhangon.

De aztán megint csak elkomorodott.

**Miket is képzelek? Több napig bunkó vagyok vele, aztán csak odaállok elé és azt mondom, bocs, de nem is így akartam? És mi van, ha bevallom neki, mit érzek? Haragudni biztos nem fog, Shuichi nem ilyen. Inkább még neki esne rosszul, hogy nem tudja viszonozni. Mert hogy nem tudja, az tuti. Ah, ebbe bele kell őrülni…!!!! Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye? **

Elkezdett fel-alá járkálni, és az állatkert egyes lakóinak a nevét kezdte sorolni jelzőként saját magára. Épp a disznónál tartott, mikor, mintha hirtelen lámpát gyújtottak volna a fejében és a telefonhoz ugrott.

_**Tanácsra van szükségem. Kippei, kérlek, vedd fel a kagylót!**_

A telefon kicsöngött egyszer-kétszer-háromszor, Kotani meg olyan türelmetlenül dobbantott egyet a padlón a lábával, mintha már a nyolcadiknál tartana.

-Moshi moshi! –szólt bele egy vidám hang a kagylóba.

-KIPPEI!! –ordította Kotani megkönnyebbülten. A kagylóban pillanatokig csend volt.

-Hogy hívják? –kérdezte Kippei, Kotani legjobb barátja.

-Ha? –volt a dobos intelligens válasza.

-Azt kérdeztem, mi a neve. Annak, aki miatt felhívtál. Csak kétszer hallottalak ilyen hangon kiáltani. Egyszer, mikor megvetted azt a drága dobot, ami, ha nem csalódom, most is ott van valahol a közeledben. A másik alkalommal ugyanígy a telefonban ordítottad le a fejemről a fülemet, mikor az első szerelmed, az a lány… hogy is hívták? Na mindegy, szóval, mikor az dobott. És mivel nem hiszem, hogy van pénzed a Tokiói élet mellett drága dobokat venni, feltételezem, hogy a második eshetőség áll fenn. –fejezte be Kippei kajánul.

-Nem is tudom, minek gondoltam egyáltalán, hogy 2 percig lehet veled komolyan beszélni. Te tökfilkó! –morcoskodott Kotani, de valójában majd szétvetette az öröm, hogy hallhatja rég nem látott barátja hangját. Az nevetett.

-Még ő morog, mikor már több hónapja nem láttuk egymást és, amikor felhív, akkor se az én hogylétem felől érdeklődik, hanem a szerelmi bánatait akarja elpanaszolni. Jaj én szegény, elhagyott barát… -remegtette meg hangját „műszomorúsággal" Kippei.

-Na ne sajnáld magad ennyire.

Kippei hangosan felsóhajtott, látva, hogy nem jön be a dolog, és hirtelen témát váltott.

-Még mindig nem árultad el a szerencsés kiválasztott nevét. De remélem nem megint valami heavy-metalos figura, mert esküszöm, hogy…

-Shuichi! –mondta egyszerűen Kotani.

-MICSODAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!! Az a Shuichi? Shindou Shuichi a Bad Luckból? Na te aztán… Elmész és pár hónap múlva felszeded az együttesed énekesét, akinek… de várjunk csak, azt hittem neki barátja van. Méghozzá nem is akármilyen! Láttam a képét egy újságban. Valami átkozottul jóképű, szőke pasas. Na barátom, te nem vagy piskóta. Hogy tudtad elhódítani tőle…

-Kippei!! Szerinted felhívtalak volna, hogy hallhassam a szövegelésedet, ha sikerült volna elszednem attól az átkozottul jóképű, szőke pasastól, akit Yuki Eirinek hívnak és egész Japánban neki van a legelviselhetetlenebb modora? Szerinted felhívnálak, ha nem lennék teljesen összezavarodva, mert egy hónap alatt, teljesen belehabarodtam egy fiúba, mint valami hülye kislány, akinek, a barátjával ellentétben, a legcsodálatosabb természete van az egész Földgolyón? Elcsavarta a fejem, mint egy középiskolás lányét, holott nem is csinált semmit, csak önmaga volt. Én meg észre se vettem mi történt, csak mikor már túl késő volt. És egyre nagyobb baromságokat csináltam, mikor rájöttem, hogy soha nem lehet köztünk több barátságnál, mert úgy szereti az átkozott Eiri Yukit, hogy… Kippei segíts! Már nem tudom, mit tegyek. –fejezte be kétségbeesetten. Barátja figyelmesen meghallgatta és nemcsak hogy figyelmesen, de aggódva is. Kotani sosem volt az a fajta, aki könnyen kétségbeesik.

-És mit akarsz most tenni? –kérdezte csendesen és hangja ezúttal teljesen komoly volt. –Elhódítani a barátjától? –tudakolta, de már tudta a választ, mielőtt hallotta barátja sóhaját.

-Fogalmad sincs, mennyire szeretném ezt tenni. De mégsem teszem. Őmiatta, Shuichi miatt. Kippei, te nem ismered őt. Ő… -és elkezdte mondani. Mindent elmondott barátjának Shuichiról, ami csak eszébe jutott, ami csak felgyülemlett benne ez alatt a pár hónap alatt.

Aztán még sokáig beszélgettek. És mikor Kotani végre letette a kagylót, úgy tette le, hogy már tudja, mit kell tennie. Hosszú napok óta először elégedetten elmosolyodott. Bár nem volt ínyére egészen, amit majd csinálnia kell, de tudta, hogy nincs más út. Mégis idegesen várta, azt az egy kis dolgot, amiről úgy érezte talán nem igazságos Shuichival szemben, de saját magával szemben egyfajta kompromisszumnak számít.

Így elmélkedett egy darabig, amíg véletlenül meg nem látta az órát. Ekkor hatalmasat kiáltott, és huszáros ugrással azonnal a táskájánál termett. A fenébe is, el fog késni.


	6. Félreértések

Az ajtó csendesen becsukódott Shuichi mögött, de Yuki számára olyan volt ez, mint a mennydörgés, agya pedig szinte azonnal elkezdte visszapergetni a mai reggel eseményeit.

Az a nap is úgy kezdődött, mint bármelyik másik, egy dologtól eltekintve:

Yuki ingerült volt. Nem egyszerűen mogorva, mint általában, az csak természetéből adódó viselkedés volt. Ez viszont más. Az a fajta állapot volt ez, ami már többször elővette egy-egy átdolgozott nap, majd átvirrasztott éjszaka után, és amikor még a legfinomabb cukrászsüteményt is savanyú uborkának érezte volna. Szerencsére ilyen már jó régen nem fordult elő vele, legalábbis ennyit még sosem késett a megbeszélt határidőtől a könyve megírásával. Legalábbis azóta még nem, hogy Shuichival együtt volt. Visszagondolva úgy érezte, hogy talán mindennek ez volt az oka, annak, hogy az a reggel olyan katasztrófálisan alakult. Shuichi még nem találkozott ezzel a „hiper rosszkedvű és fáradt Yukival" így nem tudhatta azt, amit a családja már régen megtanult, hogy ilyenkor jobb az írótól távol maradni. Ezt a szabályt még Tatsuha sem merte soha megszegni. Shuichi végül is nem tett semmi rosszat, olyan volt, mint mindig, egy fikarcnyival sem volt idegesítőbb vagy elevenebb, mint máskor, de ez is épp elég volt.

Az író épp kicsoszogott a dolgozószobából, bár azt sem igazán tudta már, hová is akar menni. Shuichi már fenn volt és a szokásos jókedvvel a férfi nyakába vetette magát. Yuki először megdermedt, majd, egy vészjósló mordulást követően ledobta az énekest a hátáról és továbbment a fürdőszoba felé egyetlen szó nélkül.

-Yuki…

Shuichi kissé megszeppenve ült a földön, de megszokta már, hogy Yukinak néha vannak rossz pillanatai, így csak vállat vont és elhatározta, hogy felvidítja egy általa készített reggelivel és kávéval. Be is robogott a konyhába és nekilátott a dolognak, a szokásos vehemenciával. Közben magában fütyörészett, és az ajándékra gondolt, ami ott lapult valahol szekrénye legmélyén, ott, ahol a madár se jár, Yuki meg végképp nem. Ezen aztán elálmodozott egy kicsit, de csak amíg ki nem futott a tej, amit fölrakott és akkor elhatározta, hogy Yukit száműzi valahogy gondolataiból, mert vagy Yuki vagy reggeli. De két perc múlva észre sem vette és már azon tűnődött, hogy vajon mit fog szólni szeretője az ajándékhoz és, hogy ő vajon mit kap tőle. Bár nagydologra nem számított, ismerve Yuki ellenszenvét bármilyen nyálas ajándékozási ceremóniával szemben, neki azonban már az is nagy ajándék volt, ha a férfi nem felejtette el az évfordulót. Tavaly ugyan, amikor Yuki még nem volt ennyire „megszelídítve" nem kapott tőle semmit, de Shuichi látta rajta mennyire igyekszik, hogy egy kicsit kedvesebb legyen hozzá és ez már igen komoly teljesítménynek számított a zárkózott író részéről. Aztán eszébe jutott a randi… akárhányszor is gondolt rá, mindig nagy melegség öntötte el a szívét. Életük második randija. Az első is mélyen belevésődött Shuichi emlékezetébe, hiszen Yuki akkor mesélte el részletesen szörnyű múltjának történetét és mutatta meg neki Kitazawa fotóját. Vajon hány emberben bízott meg előtte annyira, hogy ezt megtegye? Shuichi sejtette, hogy Tohmán (aki tuti, hogy mindenről tudott) és Mikán kívül talán ő az egyetlen olyan szerencsés; vagy éppen szerencsétlen, akinek Yuki elárulta, mi történt. Ez pedig nagyon jól esett neki. Hiszen azt jelentette, hogy Yuki megbízik benne. És az első randijukon látta a szőke férfit először olyannak, mint bármelyik másik normális embert. Na nem, mintha Yuki nem lett volna normális, de aznap olyasmiket tett (bár nyilvánvalóan csak Shuichi kedvéért) ami másnak teljesen természetes dolog, de az írót nehéz elképzelni például akkora gombóc fagyival a kezében, mint a feje, vagy, hogy felüljön egy hullámvasútra (igaz, fapofával), vagy matricás fotókat készíttessen és így tovább. De ez a második randi mégis más volt. Erre Yuki maga hívta el, nem kényszerítette senki arra, hogy megtegye, saját elhatározása volt. Shichinek fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig állhattak ott a parkban, de egyben teljesen biztos volt. Ha lehetne, ő még most is ott lenne.

Álmodozásából nagy csörömpölés riasztotta fel. Riadtan lenézett és látta, hogy könyökével véletlen levert egy tányért, amit az előbb már kikészített, hogy majd arra pakolja rá az ételt.

_**Jaj ne! Ezt megint jól megcsináltam! Hogy lehetek ilyen kétbalkezes?**_–gondolta leverten és lehajolt, hogy felszedegesse a tányér maradványait, de előtte beljebb tolta az asztalon a teával színültig tele csészéket, hogy nehogy azok is hasonlóképpen végezzék. (végül a kávé helyett a tea mellett döntött, mivel feltételezte, hogy Yuki már úgyis olyan tetemes mennyiséget fogyasztott a barna folyadékból, hogy lassan elrepülhetne a Holdig meg vissza, plusz az egyetlen dolog, Amiben Shuichi jó volt, az nem volt más, mint a tea. Bár nem volt az a fajta, Yuki már többször is megdicsérte érte, hogy pont úgy készíti el, ahogy ő szereti.)

Mikor Yuki, nyakán kidagadó erekkel beviharzott a nagy csörömpölésre, Shu épp vérző ujját szopogatta, mert sikeresen elvágta magát az egyik szilánkkal. Mivel épp a földön guggolt, a cserepek mellett, csak Yuki lábát láthatta, a vészjósló arckifejezést nem.

-Mi ez már megint kölyök? –hallotta a mély hangot és megborzongva tőle rosszat sejtve felpillantott.

-Csak eltörtem ezt a tányért. –mosolygott bocsánatkérőn –És nézd, bibis lett az ujjam. –nyújtotta ki a karját, hogy a férfi közelebbről lássa a „véres valóságot". Arra viszont nem számított, hogy Yuki a csuklójánál fogva felrántja a földről, nem túl durván, de nem is elég finoman.

-Aú, ez fáj!

-Fáj? Nekem meg az fáj, hogy egy ilyen idiótával élek együtt, aki nem tud meglenni a konyhában anélkül 5 percig, hogy össze ne törjön valamit.

-De…

-Hogy lehet valaki ilyen ostoba, idegesítő és haszontalan?!

-De Yuki! Csak véletlen volt! Most mért vagy ilyen? –kérdezte Shuichi hevesebben, mint azt bárki megszokta volna tőle, mert nem értette, mit csinált megint rosszul. Jó persze, összetört valamit, de ez máskor is megesett már. Ez még csak nem ilyen végzetes bűn?

-Véletlen mi? Hát nekem elegem van az ilyen véletlenekből. Meg abból, hogy folyton láb alatt vagy. Miattad nem készülök el a könyvemmel, miattad kell minden héten új tányérkészletet venni, meg ostoba randikra menni, mintha valami tizenéves kölyök lennék –sorolta Yuki magából kikelve, úgy, hogy zengett tőle a ház pedig máskor még azt is csak egy vállrándítással intézte volna el, ha Shuichi egyszerre töri el az egész készletet, mert hiszen Yuki Eiri nem csinál nagy ügyet olyan bagatel dolgokból, mint a tányérok. Kit érdekel? Volt, nincs, majd veszünk másikat. És mindig olyan játékossággal feddte meg érte az énekest, hogy az majdnem repesett örömében, mert ilyenkor legalább Yuki vele foglalkozott. A randi meg a legüdítőbb dolog volt, ami az utóbbi pár hétben történt vele. Már rég nem érezte olyan jól magát. Világosan mutatta hát jelenlegi lelkiállapotát az, hogy még ezt is az énekes orra alá dörgölte.

-Hogyhogy miattam nem készülsz el a könyveddel? –kérdezte Shuichi értetlenül és kissé sértetten. –Hiszen egész héten azon dolgoztál. Szinte alig találkoztunk emiatt. –mondta, nem is sejtve Yuki ajándékvásárlási útjáról, meg a Kotani miatti idegeskedéseiről, ami miatt, a híres-nevezetes vacsora előtt és sokszor után is, ha rágondolt vagy csak eszébe jutott, a férfinak volt, hogy olyan rossz kedve kerekedett, hogy órákig csak bámulta a képernyőt. Bár mostanában már egyre kevésbé tört rá ez a hangulat, mert Shuichi olyan szerelemmel csüggött rajta, hogy gyanakvásról szó sem lehetett. Kotani inkább csak kifogás volt, egy indok, hogy, ha Yuki bármikor dühös akart lenni Shuichira, csak erre kellett hivatkozni.

-Miattad, mert folyton csak nyaggatsz, meg a bandatagjaidat hívogatod meg ebédre, amit persze nekem kell megfőznöm.

-Az csak egy ebéd volt! Én nem értelek Yuki! Nem tudom, mi bajod van. Egyik nap még kedves, aztán hirtelen, egyik pillanatról a másikra ilyen vagy. Ilyenkor szinte… félek tőled. Néha, mielőtt belépek az ajtón, azon gondolkozom, hogy vajon melyik Yukit fogom itt találni. És bár mindkettőt szeretem, de ezt az énedet itt, amelyik most áll előttem, nem értem. Tudom, hogy rosszkedvű vagy és fáradt. Ezt megértem. De… úgy szeretnék segíteni. –mondta egyre halkuló hangon és a férfi felé nyújtotta a kezét, hogy nyugtatólag megsimogassa a karját.

-Hagyj békén kölyök! –mondta Yuki eléggé barátságtalanul. Erre már Shuichi felhúzta az orrát.

-Hát jó! Ha ezt akarod, akár el is mehetek. –vette a táskáját.

-Hé és mi lesz ezzel a kupival? –kiáltott utána Yuki –Talán én takarítsam el a koszt, amit csináltál?

-Aki undok, megérdemli, hogy takarítson. –mondta gőgösen, magasra emelt fejjel az énekes és olyasmit érzett, amit Yukival szemben nagyon ritkán vagy inkább még soha nem tapasztalt.

DÜHÖS volt. Ez olyan meglepő volt még számára is, hogy szinte egy pillanat alatt el is párolgott. Azonban a sértettsége nem múlt el.

_**Hadd főjön egy kicsit a levében. Az nem járja, hogy én kedveskedni próbálok, ő meg még le is szúr miatta. Fityiszt!!**_ –és ezzel a gondolattal hátára kapta táskáját és távozott.

Yuki elképedve meredt utána. Ő maga is elnevette volna magát, ha látta volna, milyen bamba képet vág. De a megdöbbenés rögtön átadta helyét egy csipetnyi bűntudatnak.

_**Hát ez remek. Két nap az évfordulóig, és én összeveszek vele egy összetört tányér miatt. Azt hiszem ki kéne aludnom magam. De ahogy ezt a kis bolondot ismerem egész nap eszi majd magát a dolgon. Á, kit érdekel, estére majd megbékél.**_–gondolta, majd hozzáfogott a törött cserepek eltávolításához, ami jó ideig eltartott, tekintve, hogy Shuichi remekül értett hozzá, hogy kell ripityára törni valamit. Munkálkodása során agya tovább dolgozott, de hiába igyekezett az a kis bűntudat semmiképp nem akart felszívódni. Miközben a kukába dobta a tányér maradványait, a két csésze, mostanra jócskán kihűlt teára siklott a tekintete. Erről megint Shuichi jutott eszébe, mire sóhajtva leült az asztalhoz és az egyiket maga elé vette. Aztán belekortyolt. Ajka kis félmosolyra húzódott. Csak Shuichi tudta, pontosan hogyan szereti a teát. A másik, tele csészére pillantott.

**Na egye fene. Évforduló előtt vagyunk… Elmegyek a stúdióba és kiengesztelem egy kicsit. Csak azt tudnám, hogy fogom Tohmát lerázni. Ha megtudná, mért vagyok ott… Áh, egyre mélyebbre süllyedek. **

Gyorsan lezuhanyozott és felöltözött, tekintete a szobában egy pillanatra a szekrényre vándorolt, ahol Shuichi fellépő ruhája és még valami más is lapult… Még 2 nap! Fütyörészve tette meg az ajtóig vezető utat, felkapta a slusszkulcsot és elindult az NG felé.

-Undok Yuki! Gonosz és figyelmetlen!! Pedig még teát is csináltam neki. Undok, undok, undok Yuki! –morogta maga elé, miközben dacosan vágtatott a stúdió felé. Annyira elmerült gondolataiban, hogy szinte oda se figyelt merre megy. Piros lámpák, autók, közlekedés nem számított, így útját csattanások, káromkodások és autójuk ablakából öklüket rázó emberek kísérték. Végül mégis odaért. De még nem ment fel a stúdióba. Megpillantotta ugyanis Kotanit, aki extrasebességgel futott az NG épülete felé. Szemöldöke magasba emelkedett. Kotani még sosem késett el. Egy pillanatig habozott, de aztán mégis úgy döntött, hogy megvárja és együtt mennek fel a többiekhez. Kicsit tartott tőle, hogy Kotani most miket fog a fejéhez vágni, mert mostanában mindig talált valamit, amit kifogásolhatott benne és ezt azonnal az orra alá is dörgölte, méghozzá elég kellemetlen hangnemben. A legtöbben már rég szóba sem álltak volna vele ezek után, de Shuichi nem olyan volt, mint a legtöbb ember. Shuichi Shuichi volt. Már többször megpróbált beszélni a dobossal erről, de az valahogy mindig kivágta magát. Az énekes már meggyőzte magát, hogy Kotani nem azért ilyen, mert rossz ember, és nem is azért mert utálja őt, hiszen az első hónapban mindenkinél kedvesebb volt vele. De arra, hogy akkor meg mi a fene baja lehet vele a fiúnak, órákig tartó töprengés után sem tudott rájönni. Szeretett volna tanácsot kérni valakitől, de Hiro legtöbbször vagy dühösen felmordult, ha Kotani szóba került, vagy különböző módokat ajánlott a dobos „elintézésére". K módszerei vagy inkább módszere leginkább a magnumja volt így Shu ezt a lehetőséget is elvetette. Yukit szívesen megkérdezte volna, mi erről a véleménye, de tudva, hogy az író nem igazán kedveli bandájuk legújabb tagját (enyhe kifejezés) úgy döntött maga próbál a dolog végére járni.

Mivel ma egyébként sem volt a legjobb hangulatban a reggeli eset után, elhatározta, hogy most aztán Kotani nem menekül, szóra bírja, ha addig él is. Amikor tehát a dobos belépett az ajtón, meglengette felé a kezét, nagy vehemenciával megindult hozzá és az előtte álló feladat úgy lekötötte a gondolatait, hogy észre sem vette a boldog, de némiképp aggodalmas mosolyt, amit Kotani feléje küldött, amint meglátta.

_**Remélem, minden jól megy majd. Bár olyan lenne megint, mint régen.**_–futott át Shuichi fején.

Kotaninak szinte teljesen ugyanaz járt a fejében. Ma, ma végre lezárja ezt az ügyet egyszer és mindenkorra, de előbb… elpirult a gondolatra, de mivel már elhatározta, hogy mindenképp megteszi, arca elszánt kifejezést öltött.

**Gyerünk Kotani, meg tudod csinálni. Csak hívd el valami szobába, ahol kettesben lehettek, hogy mindent megbeszélhess vele. Na jó. Most vagy soha!**

Mikor végre összetalálkoztak az NG bejárati csarnokának közepén, -mindketten lihegve és arcuk némileg kipirulva a rohanástól, meg az izgalomtól- szinte szinkronban kiáltottak fel:

-BESZÉLNEM KELL VELED! –a csarnokban többen is felpillantottak, a Bad Luck két tagja közelében álló pár pedig kíváncsian hegyezte a fülét.

-Velem? –kérdezte Shuichi és Kotani felemelt szemöldökkel egyszerre.

Erre már nem állták meg, hogy fel ne nevessenek.

-Szóval… én… mondd csak te először… -hebegte zavartan Shuichi.

-Hát jó… -kezdte volna Kotani, de aztán észrevette a kagylózó párt és hozzátette: -Csak ne itt.

-Miért? –értetlenkedett Shuichi naivan.

-Túl sokan vannak itt. Gyere. –fogta meg az énekes csuklóját és kezdte vonszolni a liftek felé.

-Hé Kotani! Hová megyünk?!

-Valami fontosat szeretnék mondani neked. Olyat, ami csak rád tartozik. És rám. Menjünk az üres felvételi szobába, amit csak néha napján szoktak használni.

-De… de hát…

-Ígérem nem fog soká tartani.

-Hát jó. –adta be a derekát Shuichi, mert ezen a ponton már nagyon fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság. Beszálltak a liftbe és elindultak felfelé. A stúdió, ahol dolgozni szoktak csak pár ajtónyira volt attól a helyiségtől, amiről Kotani beszélt. Fogalmuk sem volt, amikor kiszálltak a liftből, hogy Yuki fekete mercédesze épp akkor gördül be az NG parkolójába.

-Azt hiszem ebből már nem lesz gyakorlás. Micsoda munka morál ez? Azt hittem egy profi csapathoz szerződöm, amikor idejöttem, de úgy tűnik Tohma is szokott tévedni néha. –dohogta Suguru, dühösen nyomogatva a szintetizátor gombjait.

-Érdekes, hogy Kotani még nincs itt. Ő sosem késik. –mélázott Hiro is. –Ráadásul másfél órát. Úgy tűnik a dobosunk kezd egyre jobban elzülleni. –mondta gúnyosan.

-Már megbocsáss, de ha csak a késés miatt mondod ezt, kénytelen vagyok a védelmére kelni. Shuichi…

-Shuichitől már megszokhattuk, hogy késik. Én inkább azon lepődnék meg, ha a múltkori eset megismétlődne és időben ideérne. Kotani viszont annyit papolt arról, hogy így dolgozzunk meg úgy, aztán tessék. Csak a szája nagy. –jegyezte meg Hiro megvetően, mert mostanában igen lesújtó véleménye alakult ki a dobosról.

-Na ebből elég! –állt fel K, fegyverét kibiztosítva. –Most megyek és behozom azt a két csavargót, de még sokáig fogják emlegetni, amit ma kaptak! –parázslottak ijesztően a szőke amerikai kék szemei.

-Um… K… -kezdte Hiro. –Azt hiszem nem vesszük hasznukat, ha zsákban kerülnek elő. Inkább majd én megkeresem őket. –ajánlotta. –Amúgy is kezdem unni a tétlenséget.

-Hell no!! Már alig várom, hogy a kezembe kaparintsam azt a két… -kezdte, de mondatát félbeszakította Sakano-san, aki tornádóként söpört be a helyiségbe, artikulálatlan hangon kiáltozva. Mindannyian tudták már, hogy várniuk kell egy ideig, ha meg akarnak tudni tőle valamit.

Sakano lihegve megállt.

-K-san. A főnök… amitől tartottunk… most már… mindennek vége… -az utolsó szavakat már szinte zokogta. K azonnal megértette miről van szó.

-Hiro! Te megkeresed a két csirkefogót és megmondod nekik, hogy örüljenek, hogy nem én találtam rájuk. Én meg felmegyek Tohmához, hogy jó alaposan lecsesszenek! –mondta és fegyverét lóbálva elindult az NG mindenható urának irodája felé. A Bad Luck két jelenlévő tagja kérdő pillantással összenézett, de mivel látták, hogy ideggyenge producerük nincs faggatható állapotban, vállat vonva tudomásul vették, hogy várniuk kell. Hiro megindult az ajtó felé.

-Asszem én tényleg megpróbálom előkeríteni Shut meg azt a jómadarat. Különben még én leszek K célpontja.

Suguru bólintott, Hiro pedig kilépett a folyosóra. Hosszú keresgélésre számított, mert feltételezte, hogy Shuichi vagy elaludt, vagy Yukival van és nem bír megválni tőle így felkészült, hogy kénytelen lesz elmenni az író lakásáig. Kotanit későbbre halasztotta, bár remélte, hogy amíg ő barátja után jár, a dobos addig befut. Jókora volt hát a meglepődése, amikor látta, hogy a keresett bandatagok a folyosó túlsó vége felé tartanak, -Kotani Shuichi kezét fogva vezeti az énekest-, míg meg nem álltak az utolsó ajtó előtt. Mivel a stúdiók ajtaja meglehetősen nesztelenül nyílt-csukódott, a másik kettő nem vette észre Hirot, aki épp készült, hogy utánuk kiáltson.

**Mit rángatja ez a fráter Shuichit? Talán már meg sem elégszik az undorító megjegyzésekkel és bántani akarja Shut?** –futott át fején a képtelen gondolat.

Ekkor hallotta, hogy rózsaszín hajú barátja felnevet, és ezen úgy meglepődött, hogy mire kinyithatta volna a száját, a másik kettő már eltűnt a használaton kívüli stúdió ajtaja mögött.

**Az előbbi elmélet ejtve. Ha Shuichi ilyen jókedvű kotani társaságában, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy kibékültek? Igaz is, mintha Shu említette volna, hogy majd megpróbál beszélni vele. De minek ehhez elvonulni arra a helyre? Shichi mindig azt mondta, hogy hátborzongatónak találja, amikor nincs ott senki. Talán odamegyek és megnézem…** -indult el, de pár lépés után meggondolta magát. **Nem, jobb lesz, ha maradok. Ha tényleg kibékülnek, aminek már itt lenne az ideje, akkor jobb, ha jól megbeszélik a dolgot. Bár jó lenne, ha igyekeznének, és befejeznék mielőtt K visszajön****mert még engem talál kérdőre vonni, hogy mért nem kerítettem elő őket.** –felsóhajtott **Na mindegy inkább vállalom a kockázatot. Ha csak ez kell, hogy Shu megint jól érezze magát. Már utáltam nézni azt a fájdalmat az arcán, amit Kotani szavai váltottak ki belőle. **

Utolsó pillantást vetett a folyosó túlsó vége felé, aztán vállat vonva visszament a stúdióba.

-Hát ez gyors volt. –mondta Suguru –Már meg is találtad őket?

-Hát tulajdonképpen… -kezdte Hiro, de szavait félbeszakította, amikor meghallotta, hogy valaki bejön az ajtón. Erre összerezzent.

**K visszajött. Nekem annyi.**

Egy előre begyakorolt bocsánatkérő mosollyal megfordult.

-Bocs K, de… -a borostyánszínű szempár és szőke haj láttán megint csak elhallgatott.

-Yuki Eiri-san. –hallotta a háta mögül Suguru csodálkozó hangját.

-Hol a kölyök? –érdeklődött Yuki miután tekintetével végigpásztázta a kis stúdió minden négyzetcentiméterét. **Megelőztem volna?** –futott át fején a gondolat.

-Épp most ért be. Kotanival együtt. –mondta Hiro –Azt hiszem, épp most tartják a kibékülési ceremóniát.

A megjegyzésre Yuki szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett.

**Kibékülés? Miféle kibékülés? Össze voltak veszve? A kölyök nem említett semmi ilyesmit. Vagy talán mégis… ah, ki a fene figyel oda arra a végeérhetetlen szóáradatra, amit a nyakamba zúdít, amint hazaér? **

-És hol vannak most? –indult el az ajtó felé.

-Csak menj végig a folyosón az utolsó ajtóig. Oda láttam bemenni őket az előbb. –közölte Hiro gitárját kézbe véve.

Yuki bólintott és kifelé menet azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon hogy próbálja az énekest megbékíteni. Arról persze szó sem lehet, hogy bocsánatot kérjen tőle. De majd kitalál valami burkoltabb módszert. A dobost persze előbb el kéne távolítani valahogy. Eközben elérte a Hiro által említett ajtót. A kiszűrődő hangról minden kétséget kizáróan megállapította, hogy a fekete hajú dobosé. Shuichit nem hallotta. Hirtelen csend lett odabent és miközben a kilincs felé nyúlt elcsodálkozott, hogy ez hogy lehet. Ahol Shuichi ott volt, ott minden volt, csak csönd nem. Az ajtó zajtalanul kinyílt, ő pedig megpillantotta a rózsaszín hajzuhatagot és…

Amikor Shuichiék felértek a lifttel az emeletre, épp megúszták, hogy összetalálkozzanak K-vel, aki előtte 10 másodperccel viharzott el a liftajtó mellett. Kotani körülnézett, mert nem akarta, hogy a Bad Luckból bárki meglássa őket, tudta, hogy akkor magyarázkodni kellene, neki pedig addigra talán elfogy a bátorsága, ahhoz, amit tenni készül. Ezért újra kézen fogta Shuichit és elindultak az elhagyatott Stúdió felé.

-Um… Kotani…

-Igen? –kérdezte az és az aggodalmas hangsúlyra hátrapillantott.

-Biztos, hogy… um… nem tudunk valami más helyet találni ehhez a beszélgetéshez? -kérdezte az énekes akadozva.

-Miért, mi a baj? Szerintem pont megfelelő.

-Hát semmi… csak… -Shuichi elpirult –Sosem szerettem azt a helyet, ha nem volt benne senki. Olyan… kísérteties. És szomorú…

-Szomorú??? –rökönyödött meg most már végleg a fekete hajú dobos –Hogy érted?

-Hát olyan, mint egy… nem is tudom elmagyarázni mit érzek… de egy ilyen elhagyatott, üres stúdió, mindig rossz érzéssel tölt el… én azt szeretem, ha egy ilyen hely tele van élettel és csak úgy zeng a zenétől… hha üres az olyan… szomorú.

-Ugyan már Shuichi. Ez… -a fiú vöröslő arcára nézett –Figyelj. Én nem nevetlek ki ezért. Ha így érzel, akkor így érzel. De én is ott leszek, úgyhogy már nem is lesz olyan elhagyatott az a hely, nemigaz? –próbált bátorítani Kotani, miközben már a szóban forgó stúdió felé tartottak a folyosón. Majd pajkosan megjegyezte: -Vagy akarod, hogy előtte végezzek egy mumusirtást?

Shuichi felnevetett és kis habozással követte a másikat, amikor az belépett a stúdióba. Körülnézett. A hely mit sem változott. A szokásos Ng-ben használatos zenei cuccokkal volt tele, de mégsem volt olyan, mint egy raktár, mert mivel a fontosabb felvételeket itt szokták megtartani, állandóan tisztán kellett tartani. Az énekes kissé megborzongott, de Kotani nyugtatólag a vállára tette a kezét. A fiú hálásan felmosolygott rá.

-Szóval, miről szeretnél beszélni velem? Bevallom, már égek a kíváncsiságtól, hogy megtudjam.

-Hát jó, akkor… elmondom. De szeretném, ha hagynád, hogy végigmondjam, és nem szólnál közbe. Mert ha megtennéd, azt hiszem, nem lennék képes végigmondani.

-De mié… -kezdte volna Shuichi, aztán gyorsan szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét és csak másik kezével intett neki, hogy folytassa.

-Nos, a dolog tulajdonképpen egyszerű… csak kimondani nem könnyű… szóval… **Gyerünk Kotani mondd ki, az ég áldjon meg, mondd már ki! Csak pár szó, nyögd már ki!** –biztatta magát gondolatban. –A lényeg az, hogy… Shuichi , azt hiszem belédszerettem. –mondta és szorosan behunyta a szemét, hogy inkább ne is lássa az énekes reakcióját. Gyorsan továbbhadart mielőtt a másik megszólalhatott volna –Azért voltam veled mostanában olyan… hát olyan bunkó, mert azt hittem így elriaszthatlak magamtól, de bevallom elég hülye ötlet volt, meg nem is vált be túlságosan. Más már rég szóba sem állna velem, de te… -egy pillanatra megakadt és megkockáztatott egy pillantást az énekesre. Az még mindig ugyanúgy állt ott, mint az előbb, szájára szorított kézzel, csak a szeme tágult csészealjnyi méretűre és úgy tűnt, ha akarna se tudna kiejteni egy szót sem.

-Figyelj én… nem szeretném, ha ez a dolog közénk, úgy értem a barátságunk közé állna. Nem foglak zaklatni vagy ilyesmi, belátom, hogy te mást szeretsz, és ezen nem változtathatok. Csak szerettem volna, ha tudod. És remélem, megbocsátasz nekem ezért az elmúlt pár napért…. Hát kb. ennyit akartam elmondani. És még valami… -tette hozzá, mert Shuichi már szóra nyitotta volna a száját. **Gyerünk Kotani…** Tudom, hogy ez önző dolog tőlem és remélem, majd egyszer megbocsátod, hogy ezt tettem, de szeretném, csak egyszer… -ökölbe szorított kézzel hirtelen odalépett az énekeshez, egy mozdulattal a cövekként álló Shuichi nyaka köré fonta a karját és szájon csókolta.

Shuichinek úgy tűnt megállt az idő. Ilyen alkalmakkor gondol az ember ilyesmiket: **Uramisten megcsókolt! **vagy **Ez meg mit csinál??!! **vagy **Eressz el!! **és hasonlókat. De Shuichi csak állt. Elméje teljesen üres volt, meg sem tudott mozdulni. Nem tudott, nem értett semmit, csak azt érezte világosan, hogy ez nem Yuki! Épp csókolózik valakivel, aki nem YUKI! A jóleső érzés helyett, ami akkor szokta elönteni, amikor a szőke íróval teszi ugyanezt azt érezte a gyomra összeugrik. Az öröm helyett kétségbeesés. A béke helyett zűrzavar. Ekkor meghallotta. Vagy nem is hallotta, inkább csak érezte. A két év alatt, amíg együtt voltak, mindent megismert Yukiban. Nemcsak a természetét vagy, hogy, hogy néz ki, de megismerte a járását, amikor közeledett, ismerte a dohányfüsttel keveredett illatát és még valamit… ha Yuki borostyánszínű szeme megállapodott rajta szinte azonnal megérezte a jelenlétét, összerezzent a tekintete alatt, nem számított, hogy háttal áll neki, vagy tömegben van. Egyszerűen érezte. Mint most is. Ismerős borzongás futott végig a gerincén, így hirtelen mozdulattal ellökte magától Kotanit, és megpördült mint a ringlispíl. Bár többé kevésbé biztos volt benne, hogy mit fog látni, szeme mégis tágra nyílt a rémülettől és a bűnbánattól. Nem számított, hogy nem ő akarta így, a bűntudat úgy markolt belé, hogy szinte elakadt a lélegzete.

**Yuki úgy sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom. **

Más körülmények között büszke lett volna magára, hogy annyi érzelmet sikerült kicsikarnia a férfiból. A borostyán szempárból fájdalom, megdöbbenés, sértett büszkeség, hitetlenség, düh és csalódottság sugárzott, de csak egy pillanatig. Hirtelen mintha fátyol ereszkedett volna rá, nem mutatott semmit, még közönyt sem, és tulajdonosa sarkon fordulva kisétált a teremből, egyetlen szó nélkül.

Shuichi mintha csövön át hallotta volna, hogy Kotani kiabál valamit, majd sietős léptek zaja hallatszott és még több ember hangja, köztük Hiroé is. Az énekes arcán egyetlen árva könnycsepp sem csordult le, de úgy remegett a lába, hogy úgy érezte, nem tartja meg többé a testét. Úgy, ahogy volt lerogyott a szoba közepén és többé nem tudta mi történik körülötte.

Yuki nem akart hinni a szemének. Hiába látta, az agya egyszerűen nem akarta feldolgozni, hogy mi is történik tulajdonképpen. Keze ökölbe szorult és pár másodpercig csak arra volt képes, hogy bámulja a rózsaszín hajzuhatagot, annak az embernek a hátát, akit épp ki akart engesztelni, mert egy kissé goromba volt vele ma reggel. Annak a hátát, aki mindennap azt mondta neki, hogy szereti, és most mégis egy másik férfi karja fonódik a nyaka köré. Az Ő Shuichija, aki épp valaki mással csókolózik!!! Hirtelen annyi érzés rohanta meg, hogy képtelen volt bármit is tenni, csak állt és nézte, ahogy Shuichi hirtelen ellöki magától a MÁSIKAT és villámgyorsan megfordul. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük: Shuichi nagy kék, tágra nyitott szeme és az író immár kifejezéstelen pillantása egybefonódott. Aztán Yuki megtette az egyetlen dolgot, amire még képesnek érezte magát. Sarkon fordult és hosszú léptekkel szinte kiszáguldott az ajtón, nem törődve az átkozott dobos őt követő lépteivel és kiáltásaival. Nem is értette mit ordibál, szavai mégis hatást gyakoroltak rá: a fájdalmat és keserűséget, ami az előbb elhatalmasodott rajta, most felváltotta a DÜH. Izzó és mardosó düh, amilyet már rég nem érzett, talán akkor utoljára, amikor Hirotól megtudta, hogy az az undorító, kicsinyes Aizawa, mit tett Shuichival. Erre a gondolatra csak tovább fokozódott az eddig felgyülemlett méreg, és bár tudta, hogy ilyenkor általában nem azt teszi, amit kellene, mégsem próbálta elfojtani az érzést. Elszáguldott az időközben a nagy kiabálásra kirohanó Hiro és Suguru, majd az éppen visszatérőben lévő K mellett. Rájuk se hederítve leszáguldott a lépcsőn és csak akkor állt meg, mikor végre leért az előcsarnokba. Lihegett, de nem a lépcsőzéstől és az iramtól, amit az előbb diktált, hanem a gondolatoktól, amik tovább kínozták.

Shuichi… -ismételgette a nevet újra és újra. A csarnok közepén megállt és azt tette, amit jó 10 éve már, ha valamiért ideges volt, mindig megtett. Rágyújtott egy cigarettára. Gyorsan zsebre vágta az öngyújtót, miután a cigije végét a lángba érintette, mert észrevette, hogy a művelet közben erősen remeg a keze.

Shuichi… fogalmad sincs, mit tettél. –gondolta és a dühöt a szomorúság váltotta fel Többé nem bízok meg senkiben. Ha már benne sem lehet, akkor másban főleg nem… Tudtam, hogy nem szabad és mégis megtettem. Remek volt Eiri! Hát most viseld a következményeket.

Ekkor valaki erősen megütögette a vállát. Lenézett és egy kb. a válláig érő biztonsági őrrel találta magát szemben. Az nyilván valami újonc lehetett, vagy csak túltengett benne a bizonyítási vágy, mert legtöbb őr már tudta (minden bizonnyal Tohma jóvoltából), hogy ha egy szőke, jóképű, Yuki Eirire megtévesztően hasonlító férfit látnak az NG-ben, akkor jobb, ha nem zargatják, mert:

1. Az illető minden valószínűség szerint tényleg Yuki Eiri.

2. Mert a főnök szétrúgja érte a hátsójukat. (átvitt értelemben persze)

Erre utóbb már a fickó is rájöhetett, mert a borostyánszínű szempár cseppet sem kedves tüzében enyhén szólva kellemetlenül érezte magát, de ha már belekezdett nem akart visszakozni, így meglehetősen vékonyka hangon megszólalt:

-U-uram… itt tilos dohányozni.

-Tényleg? –közölte Yuki és legszívesebben jól fenéken billentette volna a túlbuzgó férfit, de aztán keserű önvizsgálat után rájött, hogy már ehhez sincs ereje. –Ha maga mondja… -mondta inkább és az őr kezébe nyomta a cigarettát. Az úgy eliszkolt, mint egy nyúl és Yuki már épp sóhajtva továbbállt volna, amikor egy ismerős név ütötte meg a fülét.

-Ez a Shindou Shuichi aztán nem szívbajos. –lelkendezett egy festett szőke hajú nő a feltehetőleg barátnőjének, miközben a mellette álló és vállát átkaroló férfi hevesen bólogatott hozzá –Az előbb láttuk itt őket egy másik fekete hajúval, akivel igencsak jól megértették egymást, ha érted mire gondolok… -vihogott.

-Ugyan, biztos csak félreértetted. –hitetlenkedett a barátnő.

-Hát az lehet, bár elég meghitten nevetgéltek együtt, aztán a másik kézen fogva elvonszolta valahová. –vette át a szót a férfi.

-Hát igen. –mondta újra a szőkeség –Bár meg kell hagyni, nagyon aranyosak voltak együtt.

Yuki úgy döntött, eleget hallott. Megvető mordulással kiviharzott az ajtón és jól bevágta maga mögött mercédesze ajtaját. Néhány pillanatig csak ült, úgy markolva a kormányt, hogy majd kitépte a helyéből, majd dühösen letörölt egy erőszakosan előtörő könnyet a szeméből. Gyorsan előkapta slusszkulcsát és csikorgó kerekekkel elhajtott lakása irányába.


	7. Jóbarát

-Shuichi, Shuichi! –kiáltozta Hiro, barátja vállát rázogatva. Ijedten nézett a fiú fájdalomtól kerekre tágult szemébe és egyre kétségbeesettebben próbált valamilyen, bármilyen reakciót vagy mozdulatot kicsikarni belőle. Hiába. Könyörgőn nézett a többiekre, tekintetével esdekelve, hogy segítsenek, vagy tegyenek már valamit. Pillantása Kotanira vándorolt, aki, azután, hogy felhagyott a szőke író utáni kiabálással, visszatért a szobába és lehajtott fejjel álldogált. Az arckifejezését nem láthatták, mert haja eltakarta az arcát. Bár Hiro legszívesebben odament volna, hogy kirázza belőle mi történt valójában, ösztönösen megérezte, hogy pár percet még adniuk kell neki, hogy megnyugodjon. A jelek szerint K is ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mert fejével intett Sugurunak, hogy nézze meg, jól van-e Kotani, ő maga pedig a Hiro és Shuichi alkotta kettős felé fordult.

-Na jó. Van valakinek a leghalványabb fogalma, hogy mi folyik itt?

-Fogalmam sincs mi a fene történhetett. –rázta meg Hiro a fejét –Az előbb megérkezett Yuki és én mondtam neki, hogy hol találja Shuichiéket. Aztán nem tudom mi történt.

-De mit kerestek itt egyáltalán? –szólt közbe Suguru is, Kotani mellett állva –Ha jól tudom, ma nem tartunk semmilyen felvételt. Mi az ördögöt kerestek akkor itt, ebben a szobában?

-Kíváncsi vagyok, mi hozhatta ki ennyire Yuki-sant a sodrából –ráncolta össze K a szemöldökét –Én valami szerelmi ügyet szimatolok itt.

-Miféle szerelmi ügyet? –csattant fel Hiro, de azonnal megbánta, mert ahogy átfogta barátja vállát, érezte, hogy annak remegése egyre fokozódik.

-Minden az én hibám… -mindhárman felkapták a fejüket, pedig Kotani hangja alig volt több suttogásnál.

-Hogy érted ezt? –kérdezte K összehúzott szemmel.

-Miattam van… hogy lehettem ilyen önző? Shuichi… -emelte fel végre a fejét –Sajnálom… én… nem… -hangja elcsuklott, nem bírta folytatni.

K szemében felismerés villant és Hiro fejében is körvonalazódni kezdett a sejtés arról, hogy mi is történt itt valójában. Innen már nem volt túl nehéz levonni a következtetéseket.

Mi az, ami az egyébként közömbös Yukit így kihozhatja a sodrából? Válasz: valami, ami Shuichival kapcsolatos. Mivel azután tört ki a balhé, hogy bement egy szobába, ahol Shuichi és Kotani voltak együtt, nyilván ők ketten csináltak valamit, ami, hát… érzelmileg ilyen hatást gyakorolt a férfira.

Mikor szokott Shuichi így kiborulni? Ha összevesznek Yukival, vagyis, ha a kapcsolatuk így vagy úgy, de válságba kerül.

Hogy kerülhet válságba egy kapcsolat egy perc leforgása alatt? Yuki valószínűleg meglátta őket kettőjüket, amint éppen megölelték egymást, vagy talán… még ennél is tovább mentek, akár egy csókig is, és levonva a minden bizonnyal hibás következtetést, elrohant.

Hiro fejében kattogtak a fogaskerekek.

De hogy történhetett ez? Az kizárt, hogy Shuichi önszántából megcsókoljon valaki mást Yukin kívül. Ahhoz elég jól ismerem, hogy ezt tudjam. Ennek az egésznek félreértésnek kell lennie. Bár azt mondjuk kötve hiszem, hogy Yuki nem ismer fel egy csókot, ha látja. Kotani meg elég fura fazon ugyan, de… -aggódó pillantást vetett Shuichira Valamit tenni kéne. Most Shuichi a legfontosabb. Valahogy fel kell rázni ebből az állapotból.

-Shu… -kezdte –Gyere, nem ülhetsz itt ítéletnapig. A végén még felfázol. Na gyere, bemegyünk a stúdióba és kiötlünk valamit. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendbe jön. –segélykérő pillantást vetett K-re, aki bólintott és szintén odalépett hozzájuk. Ketten talpra állították az énekest, aki ment, de úgy, mintha nem is itt lenne, hanem valahol egészen máshol. Mögöttük Suguru és Kotani zárta a sort, a stúdió ajtaja pedig becsukódott mögöttük. Beérve a másik szobába, Hiroék leültették a rózsaszín hajú rocksztárt egy székre. Egy percig mindenki mozdulatlanul állt és a gondolataiba merült, és mikor a csend kezdett kínossá válni, Suguru megszólalt:

-Um… fiúk, tényleg utálom ilyenkor felhánytorgatni ezt a dolgot, de ugye tudjátok, hogy 2 nap múlva fel kell lépnünk több ezer ember előtt? –mondta óvatosan.

-Igaza van. –szólt közbe K is –Tudom, mindenkit felkavart, ami az előbb történt… -itt kis szünetet tartva a még mindig maga elé meredő Shuichira nézett – bármi történt is, de azt is tudom, hogy ti mind professzionalisták vagytok. Fel kell tennem a kérdést és szeretném, ha őszintén és most rögtön felelnétek rá. Készek vagytok holnapután fellépni a színpadon mindezek ellenére? Ha nem, most szóljatok, mert most még le lehet mondani.

-… -csend volt a válasz. Kotani fejét lehajtva álldogált, Suguru karjait keresztbe fonva egymáson, konokul az ellenkező irányba nézett, Hiro pedig Shuichit figyelte. Ekkor meghallottak egy remegő hangot, ami olyannyira nem hasonlított a tegnap még élettel teli és energiától majd kicsattanó énekesére, aki ugyanezzel a hanggal képes volt lázba hozni egy egész csarnoknyi embert, hogy minden szem kérdően, de egyszersmind aggódva is szegeződött rá.

-Fellépünk holnapután.

-Shu… -kezdte Hiro, de Shuichi folytatta.

-Remélem nem haragszotok, ha a mai napi próba ennek ellenére elmarad. De ahogy K is említette, profik vagyunk és hiszem, hogy holnap még bepótolhatjuk, amit ma elmulasztottunk. Egyetértetek?

-Tehetünk mást? –váltott vissza a szőke amerikai régi modorába, remélve, hogy ezzel felrázhatja egy kissé a nem éppen vidámparki hangulatot. –De holnap aztán itt legyetek mind időben, nincs késés, nemhogy egy óra, de egy perc sem. Megértettétek? –az utolsó szót már kiáltotta, és hogy nagyobb nyomatékot adjon neki, előkapta pisztolyát.

Shuichi elmosolyodott.

-Részemről rendben.

-Részemről úgyszintén. –mondta Hiro is, hangjában árnyalatnyi megkönnyebbüléssel.

-Nem hiszem, hogy nekem bármit is kéne ígérnem, mivel én vagyok az egyetlen, aki még soha nem késett el. –jelentette ki Suguru emelt fővel, de mikor K pisztolyának csöve kissé megemelkedett, inkább hozzátette –És mivel még sosem késtem, akár meg is ígérhetem, hogy holnap sem fogok. –fejezte be.

Minden szem Kotanira szegeződött. Ő csak állt és nem értette, hogy mi is történik tulajdonképpen.

_Hogy képes Shuichi ezek után még egy szobában lenni velem? És hogy leszünk képesek holnap együtt zenélni, ezek után? Én… _

-Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Kotani is itt lesz. –hallotta az énekesük hangját, amiben határozottság csendült –Hiszen nélküle nem Bad Luck a Bad Luck. Nem igaz Kotani? –kacsintott Shuichi. Annak arcán először a meglepetés, megkönnyebbülés, végül a hála kifejezése suhant át és apró mosoly kíséretében végre megtalálta a hangját:

-Itt leszek!

K mosolyogva nyugtázta a dolgot és pisztolyát a helyére csúsztatta.

-Ez a beszéd. Most pedig mindenki nyomás haza, és ha már elmismásoljátok ezt a napot, mindenki jól pihenje ki magát. Indulás! –kezdte őket erélyesen kitessékelni a teremből. Mikor Shuichi mellé ért, halkan odasúgta neki. –Ez a Bad Luck énekeséhez illő hozzáállás volt. Büszke vagyok rád. Mind azok vagyunk. –ejtette a fiú vállára a kezét, és bátorítóan megszorította egy kicsit, majd ugyanazzal a mozdulattal továbbtuszkolta az ajtó felé. –Nyomás, nyomás és holnapig meg ne lássalak titeket.

Sugurunak az előcsarnokban, Kotaninak meg az utcán intve búcsút, a két jó barát magára maradt. Hiro megkockáztatta a kérdést:

-Mihez kezdesz most?

-Elmegyek Yukihoz.

Hiro sok mindenre számított, de erre a válaszra nem.

-Tényleg? Shuichi… mi történt abban a stúdióban valójában? –barátja arcát látva gyorsan hozzátette –Ha nem akarod, nem kell most beszélned ró…

-Kotani megcsókolt.

Hiro felsóhajtott. Mivel már amúgy is kitalálta, nem lepte meg a válasz, de azért mégis furcsa volt hallani.

-És miért?

-Azt mondta szerelmes belém.

-MIIII??!!

-Igen és ezért volt velem olyan az utóbbi időben, mert távol akart tartani magától.

-Hát ez a távolságtartás aztán remekül sikerült. –jegyezte meg Hiro epésen. Shuichi szeme, most először az incidens óta, megtelt könnyel.

-Én nem akartam… de olyan hirtelen történt… és Yuki meglátta… Hogy tehettem ilyet Hiro?! Hogy tehettem ilyet Yukival?? –kiáltotta Shuichi és kétségbeesetten barátja karjába vetette magát, aki sóhajtva átölelte és megnyugtatólag simogatta a hátát. Shuichi annyira elmerült a bánatában, hogy észre sem vette a rosszalló vagy csodálkozó pillantásokat, amiket ez a jelenet kicsalt az arra járókból, Hiro pedig egyáltalán nem szűkmarkúan osztogatta a gyilkos pillantásokat azoknak, akik gúnyos megjegyzéseket tettek rájuk. Sosem értette az embereket. Már megismerkedésük első évében is több volt számára Shuichi egyszerű barátnál. Testvérek lettek. És Hiro ilyen alkalmakkor (amik Yukival való megismerkedése után egyre gyakrabbá váltak) mindig úgy érezte, meg kell védenie őt.

-Shu… az előbb mondtad, hogy te nem akartad azt a csókot. Akkor miért hibáztatod magad érte? Szerintem az egyetlen, aki hibás, az Kotani.

-De én… csak álltam ott, és nem tettem semmit. Csak álltam és nem mondtam, hogy ne tegye, nem löktem el magamtól és Yuki most biztos azt hiszi, hogy én… hogy én…

-Sssh… Shu ez nem a te hibád volt. Igazad van. Most azonnal elmész Yukihoz, elmondod neki mi történt és minden rendben lesz. –mondta Hiro akkora önbizalommal, amit egyáltalán nem érzett, ismerve az író természetét. –Mért is ne bocsátana meg, hiszen nincs is miért megbocsátania. Te nem tettél semmi rosszat. Na gyere. Veled megyek.

-Nem… jobb lesz, ha egyedül megyek…

-VELED MEGYEK. Vita lezárva. Induljunk. –mondta Hiro ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Igazság szerint majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy nem lesz a dolog olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy felvázolta. Tudta, hogy Yukit nem lesz könnyű meggyőzni, ha meg lehet egyáltalán. Legalábbis egyelőre még nem. Várni kell, hogy lenyugodjanak a kedélyek. Shuichi viszont nehezen fogja viselni a visszautasítást. És Hiro ott akart lenni, hogy megbizonyosodjon, nem történik semmi komolyabb. Így belegondolva már legszívesebben inkább lebeszélte volna barátját erről a látogatásról, de érezte, hogy most már nem szabad visszakoznia. Ezért határozottságot erőltetve magára elindult Shuichival Yuki Eiri lakása felé.

Ezután már nem hangzott el közöttük több szó. A negyedórás utat (amit reggelente Shuichi futva 10 perc alatt tett meg) most 25 perc alatt járták meg. Hiro észrevette, hogy a lakás felé közeledve Shuichi egyre lassabban megy, de nem tette szóvá a dolgot, inkább barátjáéhoz igazította lépteit. Egyszer mégis odaértek. Shuichi megállt a ház előtt és úgy tűnt, mintha odacövekelték volna. 2 perc múlva Hiro úgy döntött, megszólal:

-Ha nem akarsz most felmenni, én megértem. Visszajöhetünk később is.

Az énekes, mintha révületből térne magához, kezét ökölbe szorítva kijelentette:

-Most felmegyek.

_Mintha egy várat készülne megostromolni. _–volt Hiro első gondolata _Bár, ha úgy veszem, ez nem is áll túl távol az igazságtól. _

A kis énekes, száját egyetlen keskeny vonallá összepréselve, remegő lábakkal tette meg a liftig vezető pár lépést. Még hallotta, barátja „Sok szerencsét" kiáltását, aztán a liftajtó becsukódott mögötte és ő nekidőlve a falnak, azt kívánta bár sose érnének fel az emeletre és kínzó csábítást érzett, hogy megnyomja a stop gombot a panelen.

Nem! Tartozom Yukinak annyival, hogy bocsánatot kérek. Remélem megbocsát… és ha nem? Hogy tehettem ilyet? Nem, nem szabad feladnom a reményt. Hironak talán igaza van… -pislákolt benne a remény. Végül csak felért, és kilépve az ajtón elindult Yuki lakása felé.

Minden reménye egy csapásra összeomlott, amikor meglátott valamit az annyira ismerős ajtó előtt. Annak a lakásnak az ajtaja előtt, amit ma reggel még az otthonának tudhatott, de aminek ajtaja előtt most nagy halom holmi hevert. Könnyektől elhomályosodó tekintetén keresztül is nagyon jól látta, hogy azok nem mások, mint az ő, Shuichi cuccai.

Annyiszor vesztek már össze Yukival, hogy egy kezén nem tudta megszámolni, és ilyenkor sokszor kötött ki az ajtó előtt, de ilyen alkalmakkor mindig csak ő maga került az ajtón kívülre, a holmijait még sosem dobta ki Yuki, és bár akkor sosem így fogta fel, de az azt jelentette, hogy van remény. Hogy Yuki nem akar tőle véglegesen megszabadulni. De most…

Amúgy is vékony ellenállása, amivel a történtek ellenére a stúdióban és az idáig vezető úton felvértezte magát, most teljesen szertefoszlott. Érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább, és az ismerős kupac mellett lerogyott a földre.

Lassan felemelte kezét és halkan bekopogott. Aztán várt. Hiába. Tudta, hogy Yuki itthon van. Ezt minden idegszálával érezte. És azt is, hogy ezen az ajtón ma biztos nem fog bejutni. Halkan, de azért érthetően, hogy az író is meghallja, ha a közelben van, elkezdett beszélni.

--Tudom, hogy nem akarsz meghallgatni. És azt is megértem, hogy miért nem. De már elhatároztam, hogy elmondom, mi történt, ezért szeretném, ha meghallgatnál…. Ami ma történt… sajnálom. És nem azért, amiért te gondolod. Én nem akartam azt a csókot. Csak Kotani. És bármennyire is szeretném vagy megérdemelné, nem haragszom rá. Nem tudok. Továbbra is jó barátként fogok gondolni rá, ahogy eddig is mindig. És bár ezt már sokszor mondtam, de elmondom még egyszer. Nagyon szeretlek Yuki. Téged szeretlek! Nem Kotanit, nem valaki mást, hanem téged. –még várt egy kicsit, maga sem tudta mire, aztán lassan feltápászkodott és elkezdte felszedegetni a holmijait. Ekkor kezébe akadt valami. Egy csomag, szépen becsomagolva.

Yuki ajándéka… vajon tényleg csak egy hete volt, hogy megvettem neki? És holnap van az évforduló…

Hirtelen fogalma sem volt mit csináljon a csomaggal, de végül határozottan megmarkolta.

-Yuki. Van valami, amit szeretnék odaadni neked, mielőtt elmegyek. Bár csak holnap akartam odaadni, de… máshogy alakultak a dolgok, úgyhogy… -lassan becsúsztatta az ajtó alatt az ajándékot. –És most elmegyek. –mondta még.

Ezt meg mért mondtam. Mégis mire számítottam? Hogy azt mondom szeretlek, bocsánatot kérek, ő meg kijön és a nyakamba borul? Viszlát… Yuki.

Üggyel bajjal felnyalábolta a hatalmas cókmókot és elindult a lépcsőház felé, mivel tudta, hogy ekkora pakkot az életben be nem tudna gyömöszölni a liftbe. És per pillanat nem is nagyon kívánkozott oda.

A lift… ott csókolt meg Yuki először…

Gyorsan elfordult és lebotorkált a lépcsőn, bár a sok cucctól az utat inkább csak úgy tapogatta. Hallotta is, hogy út közben valami leesik, de úgy döntött, hogy azért az egy dologért, bármi legyen is, most nem próbál lehajolni, inkább visszajön érte. Hiro már türelmetlenül várta odalent és éppen azon volt, hogy most már felmegy és megnézi, mi a nagy helyzet, amikor éktelen robajra lett figyelmes. Hátrafordulva Shuichit látta, amint egy nagy halom ruhadarab, manga, és -ezek szerint- törhetetlen bögre között áldogál és káromkodik. Hiro szemöldöke erre megemelkedett. Barátja nagyon ritkán káromkodott, visszagondolva alig-alig tudott néhány esetre visszaemlékezni, amikor hallotta őt valami nagyon csúnyát mondani. Persze rögtön felfogta a helyzetet és gyorsan az énekes segítségére sietett. Az dühösen próbálta a cuccokat beletuszkolni egy hátizsákba, de nem túl sok sikerrel.

-Várj Shu, inkább majd én, ha így pakolod őket, úgysem fog beférni semmi.

-Hagyj békén Hiro, egyedül is boldogulok. Egy táskát már csak tele tudok pakolni!! –kiabálta Shuichi a megdöbbent gitáros felé. De azonnal meg is bánta a dolgot. –Hiro… kérlek ne haragudj. Nem is tudom mért mondtam ezt…

-Semmi baj Shuichi. –guggolt le mellé a barna hajú barátja és átkarolta a vállát –Nem haragszom. Gyere, segítek összepakolni, aztán elmegyünk hozzám és eszünk valamit.

-Köszi Hiro… de nem mennél inkább vissza a lépcsőházba? Elejtettem valamit és már… nem akarok visszamenni.

Hiro megértően elmosolyodott és bátorítóan összeborzolva a rózsaszín fürtöket, felállt, és visszahozta Shuichi Nittle Garsperes videóját- mert az volt a kérdéses elejtett darab. Aztán elosztva maguk között a terhet, kissé görnyedezve elindultak a város másik vége felé.

Yuki az erkélyen állt és nézte, amint a két jó barát a csomagok terhe alatt görnyedezve elindul a város irányába. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Shuichi minden bizonnyal Hironál fogja meghúzni magát, amíg…

Nincs amíg. Többé nincs. Most már akár végleg ott is maradhat, engem többé nem érdekel…

Érezte, hogy megint a sírás környékezi, ezért bement, dühösen bevágva maga mögött az erkélyajtót, hogy csak úgy csörögtek az üvegei. Körülnézett. A szoba képe nagy változáson ment át. Az asztal, ami általában tele volt Shuichi bögréjével, mangáival, apró dolgaival, most üresen ásítozott, a TV mellől eltűntek a Nittle Grasperes videók, a még mindig nyitott szekrényből pedig az élénk színű pólók és rövidnadrágok helyén csupán Yuki fekete öltönyei és fehér ingei árválkodtak. A látvány, amitől immár két éve majdnem teljesen elszokott, most még búskomorabbá tette a hangulatát. A tárgyak, amik miatt két éve naponta panaszkodott, most kínzóan hiányoztak és bármennyire is próbálta megkeményíteni a szívét, a fájdalom még túl friss volt ahhoz, hogy ez sikerüljön neki, hiába volt akár százszor is Yuki Eiri. Össze vissza ténfergett, fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen.

Máskor a napnak ebben az órájában Shuichi már ott lenne vele. Hazaérkezve egy szuszra elmesélné egész napjának történetét, ő, Yuki itt ülne a kanapén és hallgatná, miközben az énekes két, vékony karja átölelné a vállát. Hogy is hihette azt valaha, hogy a rózsaszín hajú baka állnadó csacsogása idegesítő? Vagy, ha idegesítő, mért hiányzik ennyire? Az énekes, még ha csendben is volt, jelenlétével úgy betöltötte a lakást, úgy betöltötte az egész életét, hogy… de ő észre se vette, csak most, amikor már elvesztette.

Talán túl hideg voltam hozzá? De én mindig ilyen voltam és ő mégsem mondta, hogy ez baj lenne… Ellenkezőleg… azt mondta, Yuki az Yuki, és ő így szeret. És mégis mással csókolózott!!! Akkor legyen az övé, engem nem érdekel! Nem érdekel és kész!!!

Gondolataiból a csöngő hangja riasztotta fel. Megfordult a fejében, hogy talán Shuichi jött vissza, de aztán…

-Eiri! Eiri, nyisd ki, tudom, hogy itt vagy!

Tohma!

Legszívesebben elküldte volna, mert érezte, hogy a szokásos nyugodt és szenvtelen képet képtelen lesz fenntartani, aztán rájött, hogy Tohma így is úgy is átlátna rajta, így inkább komótosan elindult az ajtó felé. Már épp felrántotta volna, amikor észrevett valamit…

Keze ökölbe szorult. Természetesen jól hallotta Shuichi minden szavát az ajtón keresztül, de a csomagra eddig rá se hederített. Most viszont, ha ki akarta nyitni az ajtót, muszáj volt hozzáérnie.

Ez csak egy csomag.

Felkapta és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót.

-Látom, gyorsan terjednek a hírek. –morogta mielőtt Tohma szóhoz jutott volna –Na mi az? Nem jössz be? –dörrent rá a szőke szintetizátorosra, aki figyelmesen tanulmányozta az arcát. Yuki sarkon fordult és becsörtetett a szobába, a csomagot a helyiség egy távoli sarkába hajítva, rá se hederítve, hol landol. Tohma eközben követte őt a szobába.

-Jól vagy? –érdeklődött aggódó hangon.

-Miért ne lennék? –dobta le magát az író a kanapéra.

-Én inkább úgy tenném fel a kérdést „miért lennél"? Mi történt Eiri?

-Ha itt vagy, nyilván pontosan tudod.

-De én tőled szeretném hallani.

-Mit???!! –csattant fel Yuki hirtelen –Mit akarsz annyira tudni?!! Shuichi elárult, én meg kidobtam!! Végleg!! Történet vége! –elfordult és a szoba falát kezdte bámulni, miközben korholta magát, hogy így kifakadt. Érezte, hogy a kanapé besüllyed mellette, ahogy egy másik test súlya ránehezedik.

-Eiri. Én nem tudom, mit láttál, vagy mi történt, de… ha ez alatt a két év alatt bármit is megtanultam, akkor…

-Ne kezd, hogy Shuichi képtelen lenne ilyet tenni, vagy hogy úgy szeret, mint még soha senki más, mert tudom, mi történt, tudom, mit láttam, és ha annyira szeretne, nem csókolózott volna valaki mással. Ha képtelen lenne rá, akkor meg se történt volna… miért tette? Miért… -a harag folyamatosan tűnt el a hangjából, hogy ismét felváltsa az a kétségbeesés, amit azóta a stúdó-beli jelent óta érzett. Érezte, hogy a másik gyengéden magához öleli, úgyanúgy, mint annak idején New Yorkban.

-Seguchi… mit tegyek most.

-Eiri. Shuichi… -érezte, hogy a férfi megrezzen a név hallatán –Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szeret téged. És ebben attól függetlenül biztos vagyok, hogy mi történt a stúdióban. Hallgass végig kérlek… -mondta, mikor Yuki kezdett elhúzódni tőle. Az sóhajtva visszahanyatlott.

Nem kéne ezt hallgatnom. De… pontosan azt mondja, amit hallani akarok. Bárcsak igaz is lenne…

-Eiri…

-Folytasd! –mondta alig hallhatóan.

-Két éve megpróbáltalak titeket szétválasztani. És nem azért, mert gyűlöltem volna Shuichit. Tetszett a lelkesedése, sőt az még most is lenyűgöz. Valamikor pályám kezdetén talán én is ilyen voltam… -látta, hogy Yuki megemeli a szemöldökét, kétséget kizáróan arra gondolva milyen is volt Tohma fiatalon (nem mintha most öreg lenne) –Na jó, annyira azért sosem voltam lelkes, vagy legalábbis máshogyan. A lényeg, hogy azért próbáltalak titeket elválasztani, mert azt hittem rossz hatással van rád ez a kapcsolat és talán olyan dolgokat kavar fel benned, amik jobb lenne, ha örökre eltemetve maradnának. De tévedtem… nagyot…

és erre nem is olyan régen jöttem rá. –itt behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra –Még én magam is meglepődtem, hogy nem vettem eddig észre, hogy az az Eiri, akit már olyan régóta hiányoltam, kezd visszatérni. És, hogy ez minden kétséget kizáróan nem az én művem. Hát akkor kié? –futott át rajtam a gondolat és egyből meg is találtam rá a választ.

Miközben Tohma beszélt, Yuki úgy érezte nem bír tovább nyugton maradni, ezért inkább elővett egy cigarettát és rágyújtott.

-Hová akarsz kilyukadni? –kérdezte, kifújva az első szippantás füstjét.

-Csak arra, hogy hálás vagyok Shuichinak.

-Hálás? Ugyan miért? Úgy tűnik itt senki sem törődik rajtam kívül azzal a cseppnyi kis ténnyel, hogy ma láttam őt mással csókolózni. Ehhez képest te, aki idáig nem voltál épp oda a kölyökért, most ódákat zengsz róla?

-Ez a lényeg Eiri. Több évig néztem, hogy emészted magad olyasmi miatt, ami nem is a te hibád volt. És azt hittem soha nem juthatok már be a fal mögé, amit magad köré építettél. –felállt és megkerülte Yukit, aki időközben hátat fordított neki. A szemébe nézve folytatta:

-És nem is sikerült bejutnom. De valaki másnak igen. Hiába rázod a fejed, így igaz. Ez a kitartó, makacs kölyök belopózott a szögesdrót mögé. Így történt. Ezt, akik akár csak kicsit is közelebbről ismernek, jól látták. Csak egyetlen ember van, aki még nem merte ezt elismerni és az te magad vagy.

A szőke férfi meglepve nézett több éve jó barátjára. Nem várt tőle ilyen kemény szavakat. A férfi mindig is a legfőbb védelmezőjének számított. És hiába is tagadta, a NG elnökének gondoskodása nagyon jólesett neki. Tudta, hogy rá mindig számíthat és bár ez több más emberre is igaz volt, például Mikára, de Tohma mégsem próbálta annyira Yukira erőltetni a segítségét és gondoskodását. És olyan természetesen jött, ha baj volt, beszélgetett vele, néha még főzött is neki és a mogorva szőke író mégsem érezte soha terhesnek a jelenlétét. És bármennyire is ágált ellene, Seguchi Tohma véleménye sokat nyomott a latban, nemcsak annak a több száz alkalmazottnak és üzlettársnak, akikkel együtt dolgozott, hanem neki, Yuki Eirinek is.

Yuki keze ismét ökölbe szorult. Fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen. Hitte, sőt tudata mélyén tudta is, hogy ez az igazság, de olyan az a fránya emberi emlékezet, hogy a legrosszabb dolgokra emlékezik a leginkább. Ő sem volt képes kiverni a fejéből azt a jelenetet, amit, ma délelőtt látott. Maga előtt látta újra és újra és újra.

Belép az ajtón… Shuichit látja… de… valaki más öleli át… ugyanúgy, ahogy ő szokta minden nap… a fiú áll, mozdulatlanul és hagyja, hogy valaki más csókolja… aztán megfordul…

Yuki megrázta a fejét, enyhén remegett. Egy kezet érzett a vállán.

-Most menj el.

Tohma tudta, hogy többet nem tehet, hogy időt kell adnia neki, így nem is ellenkezett, csak még egyszer utoljára a férfi feje búbjára tette a kezét, mintha még mindig az a kisfiú lenne, akit abban a rideg New Yorki lakásban meg kellett vigasztalnia. És a férfi még mindig ugyanúgy hagyta, mint akkor. Az NG mindenható ura ekkor csendesen megfordult és elhagyta a lakást. A szőke író nem mozdult. A cigaretta már rég használatlanul füstöl a kezében és hamuja lehull a szőnyegre. De ő nem törődik vele, mert éppen egy rózsaszín hajú, vidám fiúra gondol.

Említett fiú éppen hatalmasat tüsszentett, minek következtében csomagja kihullott a kezéből.

-Tarts ki, már itt vagyunk a ház előtt. Csak pár méter még. Egyébként egészségedre. –nevetett Hiro. Shuichi megdörzsölte a cipekedéstől kivörösödött ujjait és megpróbálta őket újra mozgásba hozni, majd egy nagy sóhajjal ismét megragadta a táska szíját.

-Csomagok nélkül valahogy úgy tűnt sokkal közelebb laksz. –dohogta.

-Hát nekem is. –vallotta be a vörös hajú gitáros őszintén és egy kézzel előkotorta lakáskulcsát a zsebéből. Odabent a szobában mindketten megkönnyebbülve rogytak le, a cókmókot egyelőre ledobva a szőnyegre.

-Hát itt volnánk. –fújt egyet Hiro.

-Igen… már megint. –Hiro barátjára sandított, aki azonnal megpróbálta oldani a helyzetet –Lassan fizetnem kéne neked némi lakbért, mert többet vagyok itt, mint bárhol máshol. –nevetett erőltetetten. Hiro sóhajtott a megjátszott vidámságra és úgy döntött inkább majd később hozza szóba a dolgot.

-Ha a fizetésben is olyan pontos lennél, mint a többi határidő betartásában, akkor soha nem kapnék egy kanyi vasat sem. Na jó, akkor én csinálok valami kaját, addig te megfürödhetsz, ha akarsz. Vagy kipakolod először a cuccaidat?

-A cuccaimat…? –Shuichi lesütötte a szemét. Úgy érezte még nem áll készen erre. Ha kipakolja azokat a táskákat, az annyi, mintha beismerné, hogy vége… -Hát…

Hiro, aki rögtön felfogta mi jár barátja fejében megszólalt:

-Tudod mit, nem is kell még ezzel foglalkozni. Úgyis van nálam egy csomó holmid. Tudod melyik szekrényben vannak, szolgáld ki magad. Mit szeretnél enni?

-Nem vagyok annyira éhes… -az énekes szavait félbeszakította gyomra követelőző korgása, mire elpirult –Na jó, talán egy kicsit. De mindegy mit csinálsz, nekem bármi jó. Bár egy kis palacsinta jól esne, már rég ettem. ÉS fagyid nincs itthon? Majd meghalok érte, annyira megkívántam hirtelen. Ja igen és…

-HAHAHAHA!!! –vihogott fel Hiro és úgy megveregette barátja vállát, hogy csak úgy csattogott. –Ez az a Shuichi, akit már hiányoltam. Sok beszéd, nagy étvágy! Ha a gyomrodról van szó, egy percig sem féltelek, de a hűtőmet annál inkább. Mi lesz velem, a végén még kieszel a vagyonomból. –játszotta meg a kétségbeesettet.

-Bla, bla, bla… Még te beszélsz? Mikor a múltkor összezördültetek Ayaka-channal, te is kajába temetted a bánatod. Öt ember se tudott volna megenni annyi tál rizsát, mint amennyit te akkor.

Most a gitároson volt a sor, hogy elpiruljon.

-És amikor te részeg voltál, mert Yukival összerúgtátok a port? Alig tudtalak hazacipelni.

-Nem is voltam részeg. Csak egy kicsit becsiccsentettem!

-Persze, persze… -vágták be a durcást mind a ketten, de 10 másodperc múlva már harsogott a szoba a nevetésüktől.

-Örülök, hogy itt vagy Shu. De a szomszédok már kevésbé. Na mindegy, menj fürödni, én meg nekiállok a főzésnek.

-Ne segítsek, ha kijöttem?

Hiro ismerve barátja konyhai tehetségét gyorsan megpróbált valami kifogást keresni.

-Öhm… hát… igazán nem kell, elvégre mégiscsak vendég vagy. A palacsintát meg magamtól gyorsabban megcsinálom, az nem nagy kunszt. Te csak várj meg odabent, majd szólok, ha készen van.

-Ok. Akkor megyek. –kiáltotta gyanútlanul Shuichi, Hiro pedig megkönnyebbülten kieresztette az eddig bent tartott levegőt. Most sikerült megmentenie egy-két vagy inkább három tányért és egyéb törékeny holmit. Fütyörészve nekilátott a vacsorának, de előbb még ellenőrizte, hogy van-e otthon fagyija. Tudta, hogy abból az énekes bármennyit meg tudna enni, és ő pedig elhatározta, hogy mindenképpen felvidítja, ha mással nem, azzal. Sajnos, nem talált. Szomorúan látta, hogy nincs otthon egy deka sem. A mélyhűtő reménytelenül üres volt. Na mindegy, majd több palacsintát csinál.

Időközben volt rá módja, hogy elgondolkodjon a nap eseményein, de csak egy csomó megválaszolatlan kérdés kóválygott a fejében. Mi lesz most? Hogy fogja Shuichi viselni ezt az egészet? Milyen lesz a koncert? Vajon mit gondolhat Yuki? És mit csinál már Shuichi ennyi ideig a fürdőben?

Ez utóbbi már jó fél órával később ötlött az eszébe, amikor a még gőzölgő palacsintákkal teli tányért letette az asztalra.

-Shuichi! Ugye élsz még? Kész van az áhított palacsintád.

-Jövök már. –jött a halk válasz a fürdőszoba irányából és Hiro nemsokára meg is pillantotta az énekest egy rövidnadrágban, ami alig látszott ki egy sötét színű póló alól, amiben kétszer is elfért volna.

-Hát ez meg milyen póló? Csak nem áttérsz a rövidekről a slampos cuccokra?

-Nem. Csak előkerestem ezt a pólót a csomagok közül, azért jöttem ilyen sokára. Egyébként Yukié. –mondta, mintha csak az időjárásról lenne szó.

-Á, értem… Akkor együnk. Mit kérsz a palacsintádra?

Shuichi arca azonnal felderült és rögtön nekiesett a nagy halom kajának.

-Gyere, menjünk be. Tévénézés közben is tudunk enni. –indítványozta Hiro és barátja rábólintott.

-Igen, de gyorsan, mert már alig várom, hogy végre megkóstolhassam. –ugrált fel-alá Shuichi és viharos sebességgel rohant be a szobába. –Ayaka-chan jól jár veled. Ez a palacsinta isteni. –lelkendezett már odabent a TV előtt ülve. A gitáros elpirult.

-Ugyan, annyira azért nem jó.

-Ne szerénykedj Hiro. –mondta a másik tele szájjal –Várj csak, ugye már csináltál ilyet neki? Vagy túl nyuszi voltál hozzá, hogy megkóstoltasd vele a főztödet?

-Nem vagyok nyuszi! –kelt ki magából Hiro –És igenis főztem már neki több mindent is. Sőt meg is dícsérte!

-Hát akkor?

-Hát…

-Ki vele Hiro, látom, hogy titkolsz valamit. –bökdöste meg sunyin Shuichi.

-Na jó, a múltkor volt egy kis fiaskó. Valamit elégettem. Pont, ahogy te szoktad. –tette még hozzá, mert úgy gondolta most már neki is vissza kell vágnia.

-Én tudom, hogy kell elegánsan elégetni valamit. Yuki azt mond… -Shuichi hirtelen elhallgatott. Hiro felsóhajtott és közelebb araszolt barátjához.

-Shu, ha szeretnél beszélni róla…

-Miről?

-Hát Yukiról, meg erről a mai dologról. Látom, hogy csak emészted magad miatta, pedig ha kiöntenéd nekem a szíved, ahogy máskor is szoktad, biztos jobban éreznéd magad utána.

-Én most is jól érzem magam. –tette le Shuichi az asztalra az üres tányért. –Szerinted meg tud enni valaki öt palacsintát, ha nem érzi jól magát?

-Nem, egyáltalán nem érzed jól magad. –jelentette ki Hiro.

-De igen.

-Nem!

-De igen!!

-Shuichi! Figyelj… -próbálkozott Hiro másképpen. –Nem kell úgy tenned, mintha minden rendben volna, mintha ugyanolyan vidám lennél, mint bármikor máskor. Ezt igazán senki nem várhatja el tőled. És nem is várja el senki, se K, se én, még Fujisaki sem, pedig neki mindig magasak az elvárásai. Világos, hogy szomorú vagy, és hogy aggódsz amiatt, hogy mi is fog történni. Ha sírni akarsz, sírj. Tudod, hogy én nem bánom, bízhatsz bennem, ahogy mindig. Ugye bízol bennem?

-HIRO!! –kiáltotta Shuichi és a mai napon immár másodszor, barátja karjába vetette magát, miközben megeredtek a könnyei. –Mi lesz, ha Yuki nem bocsát meg nekem soha!?? Mi lesz velem? –hüppögte.

-Mi lenne? Akármilyen makacs is, Yuki-san legfeljebb egy hét múlva rájön, hogy mennyire hiányzol neki, és arra is, hogy ez az egész csak egy félreértés volt.

-De én, azt szerettem volna, ha eljön a koncertünkre. Már úgy vártam! Egy dalt is akartam írni neki, igaz, hogy még azóta sem készült el.

-ÁÁ, szóval ez az a bizonyos dal, ami miatt mindenki a füledet rágja már vagy egy hónapja?

-Igen. De hiába… Lehet, hogy már sosem sikerül megírnom. Vagy, ha igen, Yuki akkor sem lesz hajlandó meghallgatni.

-Már mondtam, hogy Yuki miatt ne aggódj. A szöveg is meglesz, te úgyis szereted az utolsó pillanatra halasztani a dolgot. Vagy inkább az utolsó utánira. –mondta Hiro nosztalgikusan az In the moonlightra gondolva. –Ha pedig róla akarsz dalt írni, ne gondolkodj, hanem egyszerűen csak írd le mit érzel például most. Várj csak, emlékszel arra a dalra, amit még a suliban együtt énekeltünk el? Tudod, az a… LA- LA LALALA –kezdte dúdolni kissé rekedtes hangon, mire Shuichi nem állta meg, hogy fel ne vihogjon.

-Már hogyne emlékeznék? Annyira koncentráltál az énekre, hogy észre sem vetted, milyen ábrázatot vágott Okami-sensei. Pedig az szinte megfizethetetlen volt.

-Igen, akkor döntöttem el, hogy inkább gitáros leszek. És akkor te besegítettél nekem, és már nem is volt olyan szörnyű az a dal.

-Hiro…

-Igen?

-Nálad jobb barátja senkinek sem lehet. Köszönöm. –mondta Shuichi, felszárítva a könnyeit.

-És én mit csinálnék nélküled?

-Hamisan énekelnél? –cikizte Shu pajkos szikrával a szemében.

-Jól van gúnyolódj csak. Megtaláltad az egyetlen hibámat? –játszotta Hiro az arrogánsat.

-Egyetlent? És mi van azzal a múltkori elégetett vacsorával? Szegény Ayaka-chan.

-Inkább szegény Yuki. –vágott vissza vöröslő ábrázattal a gitáros. –El sem tudom képzelni, mit állhat ki melletted.

-Naaa… azért nem vagyok annyira elviselhetetlen.

-Nem annyira nem. –mondta Hiro olyan hangsúllyal, ami inkább „annyira mégis"-t mutatott.

És így telt el az este további része. Vigyorogtak, cikizték egymást és felelevenítették a régi iskolai emlékeket. Aztán találtak egy Nittel Grasperes koncertfelvételt a tévében és azt nézték, de már korántsem úgy, mint egy évvel ezelőtt nézték volna. Olyan sok minden történt azóta, hogy a Bad Luck az ASK kísérőbandájaként fellépett azon az estén. Milyen zöldfülűek voltak még akkor. És mennyire csodálták a Nittle Graspert. Úgy gondolták, egyszer talán hasonlíthatnak rájuk egy kicsit, de hogy a közelükbe érjenek, vagy akár túl is szárnyalják őket… nem, ezt egyikük sem merte volna remélni, még álmában sem. És mégis megvalósult. A Bad Luck országszerte ismert együttes lett, Shuichi összejött Yukival, Hiro meg Yuki egykori menyasszonyával. Olyan sokan vannak, akik teljesen más emberekké váltak volna, ha ilyesmik történnének velük, ha szinte minden álmuk valóra válna. És vannak az Aizawa félék, akiknek mindenük megvan, mégis más sikerére vágynak, és képesek féltékenységből tönkretenni másokat.

_De Shuichi nem változott. Egy fikarcnyit sem. _–nézett Hiro barátjára, aki lelkesen, csillogó szemmel bámulta Sakuma Ryuichit a tévé képernyőjén. _Pont olyan arckifejezéssel, mint ahogy 10 évvel ezelőtt is. _–jutott a barna hajú gitáros eszébe. _És ezzel tudta Yuki-sant is meghódítani. Persze, hogy makacs volt és soha nem adta fel, de ha nem lenne az, aki, akkor sohasem sikerült volna. Ha egyszer valaki megismerte őt, akkor soha többé nem akarja elfelejteni. Ezért vagyok biztos benne, hogy Yuki is így fog tenni… nem fogja tudni elengedni._

Egy idő után Hiro látta, hogy rózsaszínhajú barátja elaludt mellette. Tudta, hogy, ha képes még a Nittle Grasperen is elaludni, akkor valóban nagyon kimerült lehet. Ezen persze nem is csodálkozott. Amilyen óvatosan csak tudta lefektette az énekest és betakarta egy pokróccal, ő maga pedig kikapcsolta a tévét és lábujjhegyen távozott a másik szobába.


	8. Egy őszinte vallomás

Shuichi pár óra múlva felébredt. Fogalma sem volt mi ébresztette fel, hiszen a lakásban az óra finom ketyegésén kívül nem hallatszott más zaj. Egy pillanatig zavarban volt, mert fogalma sem volt, hol is van, de aztán bekattantak a nap eseményei és neki rögtön Yuki jutott eszébe.

_Vajon mit csinálhat most? Már alszik? Vagy a regényét írja? Hiányzom vajon neki? _

Mikor látta, hogy alkalmasint még csak hajnali fél háromra jár az idő, sóhajtva a másik oldalára fordult és megpróbált elaludni. De hiába. Egy óra forgolódás után aztán feladta és feltápászkodott. Megremegett. Hiába volt nyár, az éjszakák elég hűvösek voltak és ő mindig is fagyos volt. A Yuki féle póló, amiben el is bújhatott volna, ha akar, nem segített a helyzeten. Meglátta az egyik fal mellett a magukra hagyott csomagokat.

_Megkeresem a sárga kardigánomat. De vajon melyik táskában lehet? Fogadni mernék, hogy valamelyiknek a legalján. Csak Hirot fel ne ébresszem a matatásommal. _

Türelmesen elkezdte kirámolni a táskában nagy összevisszaságban heverő ruhadarabokat. Amikor fellépő ruhájának sötét topját megemelte, hallotta, hogy valami hangosan koppan a földön. Rémülten nézett a másik szoba felé, de mikor nem hallott semmi mozgolódást megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Csak ekkor fordította figyelmét a zaj okozójára. Mivel sötét volt csak egy kocka alakú kis tárgyat látott, ezért először óvatosan végigtapogatta azt a valamit. Selymes tapintása volt, vagyis inkább, mintha bársonnyal lett volna bevonva. Szemöldökét összeráncolva gondolkozott, hogy mi lehet az, de nem tudott rájönni, nem emlékezett ilyen tárgyra a dolgai között.

_Mi lehet ez? _–csillogott egyre kíváncsibban a szeme _Úgy megnézném, de ebben az átkozott sötétben az orromig se látok. A villanyt sem kapcsolhatom fel, mert Hiro megöl, ha felébresztem az éjszaka közepén. Mi legyen, mi legyen? _–szorongatta a tárgyat egyre kétségbeesettebben és segélykérően nézett körül. Megakadt a szeme az erkély tolóajtaján, amin épp kezdett bekukucskálni a Hold. Gyorsan felpattant és odarohant, a rejtélyes dolgot olyan közel nyomta az erkélyajtóhoz, amennyire csak tudta, hogy az éjjeli égitest sápadt fénye minél jobban megvilágítsa.

_Nahát, ez egy… ékszerdoboz? De hogy került ez a holmim közé? Ah, kit érdekel ez, lássuk mi van benne! _–gondolta és próbálta magát felkészíteni a csalódásra, ha a doboz esetleg üres lenne. Lassan, nagyon lassan nyitotta fel, és nemsokára a gyatra fény valami fényesen csillant meg, hamarosan pedig egy szépen feltekert ezüstláncot látott maga előtt. Óvatosan kiemelte onnan és…

_De szép!! _–sóhajtott fel csodálkozva. A kezében vékony ezüstláncra fűzve egy szintén ezüstkeretbe foglalt rózsaszín követ látott, ami a gyér fény ellenére is szinte szikrázott a kezében. Várjunk csak…

_A táskámban volt… a cuccaimat Yuki pakolta ki az ajtó elé, tehát, mivel előtte nem volt ilyen köztük csak ő tehette be… vagy talán ajándékba vette valakinek és véletlenül a cuccaim közé keveredett. De mért tette volna az én ruháim közé, ezt nem… _-a csillogó-villogó kőre nézve hirtelen elhomályosodott a tekintete, mert megértett mindent… _rózsaszín kő… Yuki… nekem vette… az évfordulónkra… de már nem adhatta oda, mert… _-kezét szájára tapasztotta és kitágult szemmel nézte a gyönyörű ékszert. Yuki neki vette!! Neki! Yuki, aki soha nem vett senkinek semmit, még a saját testvéreinek és Tohmának sem, de ugyanúgy nem törődött a saját szülinapjával, évfordulókkal és semmilyen más ünneppel, hiába nyúzta emiatt sokáig Shuichi. De most mégis… elment és vett valamit neki, talán ezzel akarva érzékeltetni, hogy Shuichi mindenki másnál többet jelent neki. A városban ajándék után kajtató Yukigondolatára akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Biztosan nagyon nehéz volt neki ezt a lépést megtenni. Neki a zárkózott, büszke Yukinak, akit mindenki mogorvának és érzelemmentesnek tartott, nem ismerve az igazi énjét, azt a titkosat, amit gyerekkorában talán még sokan láthattak, de azóta csak egy ember, és ez Shuichi volt. Hosszú utat tett meg, hogy képes legyen kitárni a szívét ezelőtt az egy ember előtt, de megtette és ennek bizonyítékát a fiú most itt tartotta a kezében.

Istenem, mit érezhetett, amikor meglátott Kotanit és engem? Mit érezhetett, mikor az egyetlen emberről, akiről végre képes volt elhinni, hogy megbízhat benne, kiderült, hogy mégsem szereti őt igazán. Legalábbis ő azt hitte, hogy nem. Yuki…

Szorosan magához ölelte az ékszert és azt kívánta, bárcsak elmondhatná a férfinak, hogy mit érez most, mert úgy érezte rögtön szétrobban, annyi minden cikázott át az agyán. Megbánás, szomorúság, de emellett öröm is. És emlékek. Sok-sok emlék.

_Bár elmondhatnám neki… _-hirtelen eszébe jutott, ami Hiro mondott neki, alig pár órával ezelőtt.

„**Ha pedig róla akarsz dalt írni, ne gondolkozz, hanem írd le, hogy mit érzel például most"**

_Igen. Mégis elmondhatom neki mit érzek. Egy dallal. Most rögtön le kell írnom. _Villámgyorsan felpattant és odarohant, ahol tudta, hogy Hiro a papírokat és tollakat, ceruzákat tartja. Felmarkolta az első keze ügyébe akadó papírt és íróeszközt, visszarobogott a szobába, ledobta magát az erkélyajtó elé törökülésben és azonnal körmölni kezdett. Ha valaki most bemegy a szobába, talán meg sem látta volna a holdfényben az összekuporodott figurát, de szemének izzó lelkesedése mégis elárulta volna, hogy ott van. Most nyoma sem volt benne annak a bizonytalanságnak, ami már több hete elővette, ha nekilátott ennek a bizonyos dalnak. Szinte repült a toll a kezében, szeme villogott, gyorsan, zihálva szedte a levegőt, az alkotás öröme átjárta minden pórusát. Mire befejezte alaposan leizzadt, de úgy tartotta a lapot, mint diadalmas hadvezér a kardját. Úgy érezte meg kell mutatnia valakinek, bárkinek, és mivel az egyetlen kézzelfogható személy egy mélyen alvó barát volt, hát őhozzá kellett fordulnia. Pontosabban egy igen mélyen alvó, fáradt baráthoz, aki nemsokára egy ébren levő és morcos baráttá változik. Shuichi nem törődött ezzel az apró körülménnyel, ő csak Yukival és az elkészült dalszöveggel törődött, miközben egy gyorsvonat sebességével rontott be Hiro szobájába.

-HIRO, HIRO ÉBREDJ!! ÉBREDJ MÁR FEL! –kiáltotta teljes hangerővel, és Hiro úgy pattant fel, mint a keljfeljancsi, hiszen legszebb álmából keltette fel az ordibálás. Kissé kábán nézett hát arra a valamire, ami izgatottan ugrabugrált az ágya előtt, és amit, miután kitörölte a csípát a szeméből, Shuichiként azonosított.

-Shu… mégis mi az ördögöt csinálsz te ilyenkor… -az órájára nézett –Hajnali 4-kor, ahelyett, hogy húznád a lóbőrt.

-Nem vagyok álmos, de ez most nem számít…

-Neked, lehet, hogy nem, de nekem igenis számít.

-Jaj, ne panaszkodj már, inkább olvasd el ezt!!! –lebegtette meg barátja orra előtt irományát. –Kérlek olvasd el, légyszi, légyszi, légyszi!!!!

-Jól van már, ide vele, hogy a fene vinné el! –kattintotta fel a lámpát Hiro és azon tűnődött, hogy mi történt azzal a Shuichival, akit a másik szobában hagyott. Továbbra is álomittasan hunyorogva igyekezett kiböngészni a kusza betűkkel teleírt lapot, és rájött, hogy egy dalszöveget tart a kezében. A korai ébresztő miatt, egy kissé mogorván állt neki az olvasásnak, de pár sor után egyre mohóbban falta szemével a szavakat. A végére érve felnézett izgatottan toporgó barátjára, és az jutott eszébe, hogy az UFO-k talán elvitték azt a néhány órával ezelőtti Shuichit, aki arról panaszkodott, hogy nem képes dalszöveget írni és kicserélték egy klón Shuichira, aki képes volt egy ilyen őszinte vallomást dallá formázni. Rámosolygott az énekesre és így szólt:

-Tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog. Ez csodálatos lett Shu.

-Tényleg?

-Igen. Bár még csodálatosabb lenne, ha reggelig vártál volna vele. Várj csak… mi van a nyakadban? Nem emlékszem, hogy ilyen láncod lett volna.

Shuichi a füle tövéig elvörösödött és idegesen babrálgatta az ékszert, amit már korábban a nyakába akasztott.

-Majd holnap elmondom.

-Már holnap van. Érdekes. A szöveggel bezzeg nem tudtál ennyit várni, mi? –dohogott Hiro, mint egy durcás medve. –Na tessék, itt az irományod, de vigyázz, ezt el ne vigye a szél. És most ha megengeded, szeretnék még szunnyadni pár órát, mert az én elraktározott energiakészletem nem olyan kimeríthetetlen, mint a tied. Jó éjt! –és ezzel gyorsan lekapcsolta a lámpát, durcásan fejére húzta a takarót, jelezve, hogy a helyiségben jelenlevő másik személy nyugodtan elhagyhatja a szobát. Shuichi bosszúsan lebiggyesztette ajkát, de aztán ahogy keze ismételten hozzásimult a lánchoz, minden másról megfeledkezett és csendesen otthagyta az immár újra édesdeden szundító Hirot.

_Várj csak Yuki, bebizonyítom, hogy bennem mindig megbízhatsz. Ígérem._

Másnap reggel Hiro az óra csörgésére ébredt. Lenyomta és a másik oldalára fordult. De aztán sóhajtva feltápászkodott. A tegnapi lógós nap után, ma nem akarta magára vonni K haragját, azzal, hogy még el is késnek, ráadásul most még annak a felelőssége is rá hárult, hogy ne hagyja Shuichit elaludni, ami nem volt túl könnyű feladat.

_Habár, ha jobban belegondolok, amikor megtudják, hogy Shu megírta a dalszöveget, rögtön jobb kedvre fognak derülni. Főleg miután elolvasták…_

Gyorsan magára kapkodta a ruháit és kiment, egy tátott szájjal, sárga kardigánban alvó Shuichit találva. Odament és gyengéden megrázta.

-Shu, ideje felkelni. Ébredj. –az csak motyogott valamit és tovább aludt.

-Shuichi kelj fel, ha nem akarod, hogy K élesre töltött pisztollyal fogadjon minket az NG-ben. Illetve csak téged, mert én elmegyek időben és itthagylak, ha kell. –az énekes csak hortyogott tovább. Hiro úgy döntött az aljasabb módszerhez folyamodik.

-Nahát!! –kiáltott fel meglepettséget színlelő hangon. –Yuki Eiri-san, mit keres itt??

Shuichi úgy pattant fel, mint akibe egy egész varrótű készletet szúrnak bele hirtelenjében és úgy forgatta a fejét, mint egy eszeveszett.

-Yuki? Hol? Hol van?

-Gondolom otthon. –mondta Hiro kajánul. –De nekünk mennünk kell. Van 10 perced arra, hogy elkészülj.

-Hiro!! Hogy lehetsz ilyen aljas? –szipogta Shuichi csalódottan, könnyes szemekkel.

-Inkább köszönd meg, hogy vettem a fáradtságot, hogy veled vesződjek, ahelyett, hogy megreggeliztem volna. Most már nincs rá idő, de majd az NG-ben bekapunk valamit. Igyekezz! –sürgette Hiro, akit cseppet sem hatottak meg a könnyek, mert pontosan tudta, hogy ez csak színjáték.

-De álmos vagyok!! –nyafogta Shuichi, mint egy kisgyerek, a szemét dörzsölgetve. Hiro néha komolyan kételkedett, hogy barátja tényleg 20 éves-e, vagy csak 9.

-Úgy kell neked. Aki éjszaka nagylegény, legyen az nappal is. –az ajtóból visszafordulva még hozzátette –Különben is… Nem szeretnél mihamarabb elkezdeni dolgozni, azon a dalon? Ha Yuki-san azt meghallja, biztos mindent elfelejt. –ezzel bement a fürdőszobába.

Igen a dal! Sikerült megírnom Yuki dalát!! Egy pillanatra azt hittem csak álom volt, de… -az asztalon heverő félbehajtott papírra meredt. …mégsem az volt. Vajon meg fogja majd hallgatni? Vagy nem lesz rá hajlandó… Nem! Muszáj meghallgatnia!

Gyorsan kiugrott az ágyból és villámgyorsan magára kapkodta kedvenc ruhadarabjait: sárga-zöld pólóját és rövidnadrágját. Mire Hiro két perc múlva kijött a fürdőből, ő már tűkön ült és magára kapva sportcipőjét a gitárosra kiáltott:

-Mire vársz még Hiro. Induljunk már! Legszívesebben azonnal ott teremnék és elkezdenék dolgozni… !! Bárcsak tudnánk teleportálni. Hipp-hopp ott lehetnénk! Gyere már, olyan lassú vagy!!

Egek… azt hiszem túl jól sikerült a rábeszélés. Ma nem lesz tőle egy nyugodt percünk sem. De mindegy… Inkább ez a megszokott vidám, energetikus Shuichi, mint az a tegnapi. Úgy majdnem hátborzongató volt. Mondjuk nem is bírta ki úgy fél napnál tovább. Hála Istennek… -gondolta Hiro, miközben barátja szinte keresztülráncigálta a városon, be az NG-be és fel a lépcsőn a stúdióba. Shuichi úgy robbant be, mint egy bomba, a papírlapot zászlóként lebegtetve és fültől fülig húzódó mosollyal, büszkén kihúzta magát K, Fujisaki, Sakano-san és Kotani előtt, akik meglepetten bámulták.

-LALIHOOOOO!!! Megjöttem!! –jelentette ki.

-Nocsak, nocsak! –kezdte K –Csak nem történt valami?

-De igen! Megírtam a dalszöveget! Ügyi vagyok?

Kotani meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

-Ez AZ a dalszöveg?

-Igen! –lelkendezett tovább az énekes –Ez pontosan AZ! Hiro azt mondta jó lett, de azért szeretném, ha ti is elolvasnátok. Végül is Hiro éjjel olvasta el és lehet, hogy csak káprázott a szeme és nem is jól olvasta és talán nem annyira jó. Pedig jónak KELL lennie, mert Yukinak írtam. Szóval? –csillogott egyre aggódóbban az énekes szeme.

-Szóval mi? Ide vele! Ha elolvastuk, megmondjuk milyen, de addig elég nehezen tudnánk bármit is mondani. –nyújtotta ki K a papír felé a kezét. Shuichi remegő kézzel odaadta és nagy, kerek szemekkel várta az „ítéletet". A többiek sem bírtak a kíváncsiságukkal és odacsoportosulva a menedzser köré, a válla fölött (egyesek inkább a hóna alatt) megkísérelték kiböngészni Shuichi írását.

-Ne pánikolj Shu! A szöveg jó! Ha már éjnek évadján felkeltettél miatta, legalább bízz meg az ítéletemben. –biztatta Hiro, aki még mindig nem felejtette el a tegnapi (illetve mai) dolgot. De barátjának beszélhetett. Mire bírái felpillantottak a szövegből, ő már tövig rágta mind a tíz körmét.

-Na? Milyen?

-Well, my friend… -kezdte K, az énekes vállára ejtve a kezét –Azt hiszem nyugodt szívvel mondhatom, hogy a Bad Luck együttes következő száma ismét nagy siker lesz.

-Hontou?! –ragyogott fel Shuichi szeme, mint a gyémánt.

-Shindou-san!!! –telt meg Sakano szeme könnyel. –Ez gyönyörű! Még azt is megbocsátom, hogy halálra idegeskedtem magam miattad, mert megint az utolsó pillanatra hagytad. –törölte meg verejtékező homlokát. A többiek csak a szemüket forgatták.

-Sakano-san lenyűgöző- -jegyezte meg Suguru „cseppesen". –Akkor is tud aggódni, amikor nincs is mi miatt aggódni.

-Hogyhogy nincs? Holnap koncert és nekünk ma reggel még nem volt meg a dalszövegünk! Nem is tudom a Főnök mit szólt volna, ha megtudta volna! Már a múltkori csetepaté sem tetszett neki.

-Csetepaté? –nézett nagyot Shuichi, Kotani, Hiro és Suguru.

-Haaa. –sóhajtott K –Ők a bűnösök és azt sem tudják, miről van szó. Nem akartam még ezzel is idegesíteni a társaságot, úgyhogy nem is hoztam szóba.

-De mit? Miről van szó? –nézett Hiro még mindig értetlenül.

-Ne tégy úgy, mintha nem tudnád miről lenne szó! –húzta ki tokjából a magnumot K, és kezdett el hadonászni vele. –És remélem nem fordul többet elő, hogy a Bad Luck tagjai veszekednek egymással a stúdióban. Ha kell, intézzétek el odakint, vagy otthon, engem nem érdekel! De csapattársak nem mutatják ki a haragjukat a munkahelyen, főleg ha azok a csapattársak egy profi együttes tagjai, aminek ÉN vagyok a menedzsere. –lőtt bele három golyót a falba. Majd kissé lihegve, de nem csökkent vehemenciával folytatta: Remélem megértettétek! Egyszer előfordult, de én többet nem tartom Seguchi Tohma előtt a hátamat, ha ilyesmiről van szó. Világos voltam?????!!!!!!!! –ordította.

-Igen. -Sóhajtották lemondóan a bűnösök, mert szívük mélyén érezték, hogy a szőke menedzsernek igaza van. Hiro és Kotani sandán egymásra pillantottak. Hiroban benne volt még a tüske, amiért a dobos olyan hangon beszélt Shuichival az elmúlt hónapban. Értette az okát, de akkor is úgy gondolta, hogy bármennyire is legyen szerelmes valaki, azért ennyire nem kéne gorombának lennie, ha pedig Shuichi Shindounak hívják azt, akivel durván viselkedik, akkor végképp nem. Sőt százszor is NEM! De belátta, hogy ő is hibás volt, amiért annyira elvesztette a fejét, akkor a stúdióban.

Kotani szintén bűntudatosan hajtotta le a fejét a vádak alatt. Tudta, hogy az utóbbi időben szinte mást sem csinált, csak ostobaságot és már annyit ostorozta magát emiatt, hogy lassan kimerítette a káromkodó szótár teljes készletét, amit magára alkalmazhatott. Ha ébren volt, Shuichit látta, hiszen vele együtt kellett dolgoznia, és bár a fiú egyetlen szóval sem említette a „csók incidens"-et, Kotani mégis tudta, hogy mekkora hibát követett el és képtelen volt magának megbocsátani. És az, hogy Shuichi nem haragudott rá, annak ellenére, hogy mostanra már ezer oka is lehetett volna rá, nemhogy enyhítette, inkább csak fokozta a Kotani lelkét marcangoló lelkifurdalást. És Hiro pontosan azt tette, amit tennie kellett: megvédte barátját. Tehát tulajdonképpen a verekedésért is ő volt a hibás, mert tudta, hogy a gitáros helyében ő is ezt tette volna, ha valaki mondjuk Kippei-el bánt volna hasonlóképpen. A fiú úgy érezte a bűntudat hullámai lassan átcsapnak a feje felett.

-Nem hallottam tisztán. –mondta K fenyegetően.

-IGEN ÉRTETTÜK! –kiáltotta egyszerre Kotani és Hiro, mire meglepve pillantottak egymásra.

-Jaj K, hagyd őket! –mondta a lágy szívű Shuichi, aki már nem bírta nézni, hogy miatta szúrják le legjobb barátait. –Csak miattam csinálták az egészet, úgyhogy tulajdonképpen én vagyok a hibás.

-Ha te is akarsz egy golyót, megkaphatod. –vigyorgott ördögien K.

-Hát… öhm… majd még meggondolom. –dadogta Shuichi Hiro háta mögé bújva.

-Visszatérve a dalra! –mondta gyorsan Kotani, elterelve a beszélgetést a kínos témákról

-Nem is tudom, mért kételkedtél ebben a szövegben. –dicsérte ő is a rózsaszín hajú dalnokot. –Jó sokáig töprenghettél rajta, mire ilyen lett.

-Hát… igazából…nem. Két perc volt az egész, de úgy leizzadtam, mintha két óráig tartott volna. De ezek szerint megérte. –mosolygott Shuichi szerény arccal, fülig vörösödve a sok dicséret hallatán.

-Igen meg. –vakarta K a füle tövét –Igazság szerint nem hittem volna, hogy tegnap még képes leszel ilyesmire. Inkább úgy tűnt, rögtön öngyilkos akarsz lenni. De vannak még csodák.

-A csodát azt hiszem Yuki Eirinek hívják. –mondta Hiro –Nem igaz Shu? –kacsintott a fiúra, miközben jelentőségteljesen a nyakláncra nézett. Reggel elgondolkodott a dologról és nem volt nehéz kisakkoznia az összefüggéseket, amiket álomtól megittasult állapotában még nem látott. Ha valaki az igazat akarta tudni, csak Shuichi arcára kellett néznie, az mindig nyílt volt és őszinte. Ha volt valami Shuichiben, ami még a főzési tudományánál is siralmasabb volt, az a hazudási képessége volt. Képtelen volt hazudni, mert rögtön minden a képére volt írva és úgy lehetett olvasni benne, mint egy könyvben.

-Yukitól kaptad igaz? –kérdezte és bár nem volt tárgy a mondatban Shu persze rögtön tudta, miről van szó.

-Igen. Ma éjjel találtam meg véletlenül. Biztos a ruhámba rejtette, hogy csak az évforduló napján adja oda, de a csomagolásnál nem figyelt oda és belekeveredett a cuccaim közé. –könnyesedett el ismét a fiú szeme a gondolatra.

-Na ne sírj már megint. Semmi okod rá. Inkább gyakoroljunk.

-Ok… -törölte meg gyorsan az énekes a szemét.

-Bocsánat, de esetleg… mi is megtudhatnánk miről folyik a szó? –kíváncsiskodott Suguru, mert ők hárman csak értetlenül lesték a két jó barát párbeszédét.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen kotnyeles vagy. –mosolygott Hiro –Ha Shuichi el akarja mondani, majd elmondja. Illetve megmutatja. –helyesbített és gitárja felé indult.

-Hát… nos… ezt Yukitól kaptam. –emelte meg Shuichi az ékszert, hogy mindenki jól láthassa. –Bár azt hiszem most inkább fityiszt adna nekem, mint ajándékot, de…

Kotani figyelmesen nézte először a láncot, majd Shuichit és miközben a többiek körülvették a fiút, hogy megcsodálhassák az ezüstláncon függő medált, ő döntő elhatározásra jutott.

Most végre tudom mit kell tennem. És még tanácsra sincs szükségem ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ez a helyes döntés. Meg kell tennem. Shuichi miatt… Yuki Eiri miatt… és magam miatt is…

A csapat egész nap keményen dolgozott. Az új dal hangszerelése már régen készen volt, csak Shuichi dalszövegére vártak, hogy befejezhessék, de most persze változtatni kellett itt-ott, ahogy a szöveg megkívánta. Ezzel elment a nap nagyobbik része. Ennek főleg az volt az oka, hogy amikor már tökéletesnek gondoltak egy-egy elképzelést, Shuichi mindig közbeszólt, hogy ez még nem az igazi és lehetne ez még jobb is. Amikor megkérdezték, hogy melyik része nem tetszett, képtelen volt megmondani, csak annyit tudott, hogy még nem olyan, amilyennek elképzelte. Mindenki tudta milyen fontos Shuichinak ez a dal, ezért egyikük sem tette szóvá a dolgot, még Fujisaki is szó nélkül tekerte vissza a szám elejére a szintetizátort, hogy újrakezdhessék, immár énekesük elképzelése szerint. Végül nem is bánták meg, hogy ráhallgattak, mert a végeredmény valóban felülmúlta még legmerészebb várakozásaikat is.

-Tudod mit Shu? A többi dalnál is kikérjük majd a véleményedet hangszerelés ügyben, mert ha ilyen jó füled van hozzá, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy ez a tehetséged parlagon heverjen. –jegyezte meg Hiro, letörölve az izzadtságot a homlokáról, mert szó ami szó, kutya meleg volt a stúdióban.

Amikor végleg kész lettek az új dal hangszerelésével, úgy döntöttek tartanak egy főpróbát, és úgy játsszák el a számot, mintha máris a koncerten lennének.

Ez a dal neked szól majd Yuki. Mindent beleadok, hogy megértsd mennyire komolyan gondolom, amit leírtam. –gondolta Shuichi és lassan elkezdett a zene ütemére mozogni. Már nem is ott volt a stúdióban, hanem a saját kis külön világában, ahol nem volt más, mint a zene, ő és Yuki.

Hiro figyelmesen nézte barátját gitározás közben. Az énekes szorosan lehunyta a szemét és elkezdett énekelni. Hiro minden idegszálával a szövegre koncentrált. Érezte, hogy barátja minden egyes betűbe beleöntötte az érzelmeit. Lenyűgözve állt, keze szinte magától érezte hová kell mennie, mit kell csinálnia, mintha maga a hang vezette volna. Hirot mindig is lenyűgözte Shuichi hangja, de még sosem hatotta meg ennyire, mint most. Talán még az In the moonlight-nál sem. A barna hajú gitáros sosem értette, hogy férhet ilyen erőteljes hang egy ilyen kis testbe, mint Shuichié. Ezen mindig mindenki elcsodálkozott, akárki hallotta is énekelni, ez így volt már az általános iskolában is, pedig Shuichi akkor még csenevészebb volt, mint most és akkoriban még valóban csak gyerek volt. De ez nem számított, már akkor is mindenkit magával ragadott a természete, amiben sosem volt meg a rosszindulatnak egy szikrája sem. Ekkor hallotta, hogy barátja hangja gyengén megremeg és nem kellett odanéznie, hallotta anélkül is, hogy könnyek folynak végig az énekes arcán. De nem hagyta abba az éneklést, azon volt, hogy be tudja fejezni és az utolsó erőteljes hangba beleadta az összes megmaradt lelkierejét. A szám végeztével mindenki csak állt és senki nem mert először megszólalni. Shuichi két kezébe temette az arcát, és tovább zokogott, Hiro pedig végre megmozdult és a szemével kérte a jelenlevőket, hogy hagyják őket magukra egy pillanatig. Azok megértették a néma jelzést és gyorsan elhagyták a stúdiót. Hiro odament barátjához és gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét.

-Shu, gyere ülj le. –húzta oda barátját az egyik székhez és leültette.

-Sajnálom Hiro! –mondta olyan halkan, hogy a másik alig hallotta.

-Sajnálod? –rökönyödött meg Hiro –De hát mit?

-Hogy elrontottam a dalt. Hogy egyszerűen nem tudtam abbahagyni a sírást. Az jutott eszembe, hogy Yuki talán soha nem bocsát meg. Sajnálom Hiro, de nem hiszem, hogy ma még egyszer el tudom énekelni ezt a számot.

-Shu… -vette el gyengéden a rózsaszín hajú fiú kezét az arca elől. –Nézz rám. Nem kell semmiért bocsánatot kérned. A szám… egyszerűen lenyűgöző volt. Még most is a hatása alatt állok. Ha Yuki Eiri-san ebből nem érti meg, hogy mit érzel iránta, akkor vagy teljesen süket vagy teljesen érzéketlen. –barátja hirtelen tüzessé váló tekintete láttán gyorsan hozzátette –És mi már nagyon jól tudjuk, hogy egyik sem. Nincs miért aggódnod. Még sosem hallottam ilyen magával ragadó előadást, mint az előbbi. Úgyhogy ne sírj és Yuki miatt ne aggódj. Ok?

-Ok. –szárította fel Shuichi a könnyeit. –A többiek biztos…

-A többiek ugyanúgy meg voltak hatva, mint én. Még sosem láttam K-sant ilyen közel a síráshoz. Ezzel külön élményt szereztél nekem. Büszke lehetsz rá. –tréfálkozott Hiro a szőke menedzser kárára, de nem sokáig, mert amint kiejtette a szavakat, három lövés dördült és két centire elsüvítve a fülük mellett a falba fúródott. Hiro behúzta a nyakát, mint akit rajtakaptak, ami nem is volt véletlen, mivelhogy tényleg rajtakapták. Aki az elkövetkezendő negyed órában a stúdió környékén járt csak elfojtott kiáltásokat és időről időre eldörrenő lövések zaját hallotta, és sokan ijedten igyekeztek a veszélyes hely közeléből eltűnni, mások meg, akik tudták, hogy K a közelben van, már rá se hederítettek a dologra.

Végül elkezdték gyakorolni a dalokat, amiket holnap, a koncerten fognak előadni. Ez is eltartott jó pár óráig, mert a Bad Luck szinte összes eddigi slágere fel fog csendülni az előadáson, plussz az új dalok, amikkel meg akarták örvendeztetni a rajongókat.

K elégedett arccal állt a stúdióban és látva mennyire lelkesen (a nap vége felé már inkább fáradtan) dolgoznak a csapat tagjai, úgy döntött pisztolyát csak a legszükségesebb esetben veszi elő. (már amúgy is előtte szinte az összes töltényét és Hiro zilált külseje is árulkodó jel volt) Jó négy órát ráhúztak a megszokott munka időre és amikor már Shuichi is egyre gyakrabban rontott a szövegben, mindenki belátta, hogy nincs értelme tovább kínozni magukat, így K nagy kegyesen befejezettnek nyilvánította a napot.

-Ok guys, ha holnap is ilyen teljesítményt nyújtotok, megvadítotok egy egész csarnokot, ez egészen biztos. A kemény munka mindig meghozza a gyümölcsét. Itt a jutalmatok! –mondta és üdítőket osztott szét a holtfáradt tagok között, akik hálálkodva megköszönték és szinte egy hajtásra kiitták.

Kotani idegesen pillantgatott az órájára. Számított rá, hogy a mai próba el fog húzódni, de azért nem ennyire, és aggódott, hogy esetleg úgy elmegy az idő, hogy már tiszteletlenség lesz beállítani oda, ahová menni igyekezett. De nem akart feltűnést kelteni azzal, hogy ő hamarabb megy el, mint a többiek, ezért nyugalmat erőltetett magára és igyekezett beleélni magát a kialakuló párbeszédbe. Pár perc múlva mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett.

-Mindjárt éhen halok. –panaszkodott Shu, gyomrára szorítva a kezét. –Az elmúlt fél órában jobban hallottam a gyomrom korgását, mint a zenét. Alig várom a vacsit.

Hiro felsóhajtott, mert érezte már, hogy ő lesz az áldozat, akinek el kell készítenie az énekes vacsoráját. Persze ő maga is nagyon éhes volt, ezért nem is bánta annyira a dolgot.

-A hűtő viszont üres. –jegyezte meg –Úgyhogy ugorjunk be a boltba, mielőtt hazamegyünk.

-Jaj nekem! Még oda is? Alig állok a lábamon. –nyafogta Shuichi és Hiro vállának dőlt, úgy téve, mint aki a halálán van.

-Ha enni akarsz, akkor cipekedni is muszáj lesz. Desszertnek vehetünk egy kis fagyit is. –cselezett a gitáros, mert tudta, hogy ennek meg lesz a maga hatása. Nem is tévedett.

**-JUHÉJJJ!! FAGYI!** Mire várunk még induljunk, Hiro! Minél előbb indulunk annál hamarabb ehetünk fagyit!!!! Kotani te nem jössz velünk?

-Nem, nem én inkább egyenesen hazamegyek és bedőlök az ágyba. –füllentette és külön örült, hogy a másik kettő nem hazafelé indul el, mert a bolt épp az ellenkező irányban volt, mint Hiro lakása és Kotaninak pont arrafelé kellett mennie. Így megspórolhatott magának egy kimagyarázást, ami sosem tartozott az erősségei közé. –Hát akkor sziasztok, holnap találkozunk!

-PÁPÁ Kotani! –integetett Shuichi vidáman, majd elindultak Hiroval az ellenkező irányba.

Kotani pedig tépelődve rótta az utcákat és megpróbálta kigondolni, hogy mit is mondjon, vagy mit ne mondjon, de semmi értelmes nem jutott eszébe. Eldöntötte, hogy inkább improvizálni fog, de már előre félt, hogy fogják fogadni.

Lehet, hogy még a köszönésig sem fogok eljutni, mert rögtön kipenderít. Persze nem is csodálkoznék rajta, de nem adhatom fel olyan könnyen. Shuichinak fontos, hogy most ne legyek gyáva. Azért remélem tettlegességig nem fajul a dolog, mert nem festenék valami jól egy szépen megvilágított színpadon kék zöld ábrázattal. Micsoda sztorik keringenének, már látom is a szalagcímet: A BAD LUCK új tagja rögtön botránnyal indítja a karrierjét! Kippei halálra röhögné magát! Egek, mibe kevertem magam!

Így tépelődött magában, de már nem gondolkozhatott túl sokáig, mert pár perc múlva ott állt Yuki Eiri háza előtt.

Yuki a laptopja előtt ült, és legújabb sztoriján dolgozott. Igazság szerint most rengeteg szabad ideje lett volna, mert nem szorította a határidő és már amúgy is többet írt az elmúlt két napban, mint amennyit máskor egy hónap alatt. Mást nem is nagyon tudott csinálni. Nem volt Shuichi, aki feltartotta volna a fecsegésével, nem volt Shuichi, akinek vacsorát kellett készítenie, nem volt Shuichi, aki miatt máskor szívesen elodázta az írást, hogy kicsit együtt lehessen vele. Délelőtt úgy döntött elmegy valahová, mert már kezdett kicsit kótyagos lenni a feje attól, hogy egész nap csak odabent ül a lakásában, de amikor ösztönszerűen a park felé vitte a lába, dühösen sarkon fordult, elment a boltba, vett öt doboz sört, meg egy karton cigarettát, és azóta szinte önkéntes börtönéletre ítélte magát. Tohma legutóbbi látogatása óta kétszer is felhívta és a hogyléte felől érdeklődött, de nem nagyon tudott a szőke férfiből néhány hümmögésnél többet kiszedni. Mind a két beszélgetés alkalmával emlékeztette Eirit arra, hogy ne feledje, mit mondott neki legutóbb. Ez persze felesleges kérés volt, mert az író mást sem csinált csak azt latolgatta magában, hogy vajon sógorának igaza lehet vagy sem. Érezte a férfi hangján, hogy az mennyire aggódik érte, ezért nagy nehezen erőt vett magán és kipréselt magából egy „Ne aggódj, jól vagyok"-at, vagy hasonlót, amivel persze nem győzte meg a veséjébe is könnyűszerrel belelátó szintetizátorost, de már az is nagy eredménynek számított, hogy megpróbálta.

Most felállt és elindult, hogy hozzon magának valamit inni, és kifelé mentében megakadt a szeme a Shuichi által otthagyott csomagon. Azóta persze rájött, hogy otthagyta a fiú csomagjai között az évfordulóra szánt ajándékot, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem fogják észrevenni, hogy ott van, mert az… kellemetlen lett volna. Az olyan lenne, mintha felírná nagy fénylő betűkkel a homlokára, hogy **IGEN, NEKEM IS VAN GYENGÉM ÉS EZT ÚGY HÍVJÁK SHUICHI!** De már nem volt mit tenni! Már sokat töprengett, hogy mit tegyen Shuichi ajándékával, de egyik lehetséges döntés sem volt számára megfelelőnek mondható. Mert, ha tegyük fel kidobja, anélkül, hogy kibontaná, azzal megszűnne a gondja, de valahányszor erre a döntésre jutott, elfogta a kétely, mert mi van, ha Tohmának igaza van és Shuichi nem hibás? Mit mondjon a fiúnak, aki egyszer majd megkérdezi, „Na hogy tetszett az ajándék?" Tudta, hogy megölné a lelkifurdalás. Ellenben, ha kinyitná és megnézné mi az, azzal beismerné, hogy Shuichi akkora hatással van rá, hogy még egy ilyen vacak csomagtól sem tud megszabadulni. (Mert mi van, ha Tohmának még sincs igaza?) A csomag tehát maradt, ahol volt, mert a felbontás és kidobás között ez volt az egyetlen még járható út.

Fejét csóválva már épp továbbindult volna a konyha felé, amikor megszólalt a csöngő.

Ki a fene? Biztos megint Seguchi az! De esküszöm megölöm, ha megint megkérdezi hogy vagyok? Legszívesebben rávágnám, hogy SZARUL, de nem tehetem.

Ehhez a gondolatmenethez mért „lelkesedéssel" nyitotta ki az ajtót, vagyis még a szokásos „Yukis" modoránál is mogorvábban. Alig bírta megállni, hogy szeme el ne kerekedjen, amikor meglátta, hogy ajtaja előtt, egyáltalán nem az áll, akire számított. Nem egy barát, aki idegesítő ugyan, de mégiscsak barát. Nem, hanem valaki, akinek az utóbbi napok minden gyötrődését köszönhette, akire most legszívesebben rávágta volna az ajtót. De mivel úgy találta, hogy ez nem Yuki Eirihez méltó cselekedet, hanem inkább amolyan „Shuichis" reakció lett volna, helyette inkább megszólalt:

-Hát neked aztán van bőr a képeden. –nem volt ez se felkiáltás, se sértés, inkább egyszerű megállapítás.

-Tudom. –felelte Kotani –De mire elmegyek talán máshogy fogod gondolni.

-Azt kötve hiszem, mivel most azonnal elmész. De mint a szélvész. –közölte Yuki és nekiállt becsukni az ajtót. Kotani lába azonban megakadályozta ebben.

-Hallgass meg! Ez fontos. Elmondom, mi történt valójában ennyi az egész. Ha rámcsukod az ajtót úgy is jó. Ha kell a szomszédok füle hallatára kiabálom be, bár tudom, hogy ez nem valami bölcs dolog és egyikünk jó hírének sem tenne jót, de nem érdekel. Bár nem hiszem, hogy Shuichi megérdemli, hogy folyosón beszéljünk róla. –próbált érvelni Kotani, mélyen Yuki szemébe nézve.

Yuki pillanatnyi habozás után elengedte az ajtót és hátat fordított a jövevénynek. Az megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Egy csatát megnyertem. Most jön a háború.

-Ki vele mit akarsz. –vakkantotta Yuki és most már meg se próbált a közöny álarca mögé bújni. Elege volt az egészből.

-Csak az igazat szeretném elmondani.

-Na persze, ez nyilvánvaló. Mért is kételkednék a szavaidban? –gúnyolódott Yuki.

-Jó, jó tudom nem vagyunk puszipajtások és azt is, hogy ez az én hibám. Én… szeretem Shuichit. Ajaj, talán nem így kellett volna kezdeni. Na mindegy. Csak lényegre törően.

-El vagyok ragadtatva. –mondta Yuki, és ökölbe szorította a kezét. –Ha tőlem akarod megkérni a kezét, akkor rossz helyen kopogtatsz. Ez már nem az én hatásköröm alá tartozik.

-Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Hát nem tiszteled őt egyáltalán? Még ha önszántából tette volna, ismétlem **volna**, amit tett, akkor sem érdemelne ilyen bánásmódot. –mondta Kotani és érezte, hogy elönti a méreg. Ez a fickó mindig kihozza belőlem a legrosszabbat. Vissza kell fognom magam, elvégre én vagyok a vétkes fél. Fenébe is, hogy bírta ki Shuichi ezt a pasast?

-Hm. –vált Yuki arca kifürkészhetetlenné. A dobos kitörése nemhogy csökkentette volna, inkább megsokszorozta a keserűséget, amit Shuichi iránt érzett. –Igazad lehet. Tisztelnem kéne, hiszen bizonyára tiszta jóhiszeműségből smárolt a csapata egyik tagjával a munkahelyén. Milyen bolond is voltam, hogy felhúztam magam a dolgon, elvégre mit számít ez? Bocs, hogy zokon vettem.

-Nem így értettem. Pontosan ez a gondolat fogalmazódott meg bennem, már a legelső találkozásunkkor is. Láttam egy fiút, aki csupa vidámság, csupa élet, és rajongva szeret egy férfit, aki mást sem csinál csak ugratja, cukkolja, mogorva, sőt, inkább rideg vele szemben. Már akkor is az volt az első gondolatom, hogy vajon Shiuchi tényleg ezt érdemli? Erre vágyik? És rájöttem, hogy igen. Hogy bár első látásra nem tűnik fel senkinek, de Shuichi okos, értelmes ember, aki lát valamit ebben a szőke férfiban, tud valamit, amit mások talán nem látnak és nem is fognak soha. Akkor elkeseredtem. Sokat tépelődtem és beláttam, hogy… nekem nincs esélyem. Több hét önvizsgálatba került, amíg egyáltalán be mertem vallani magamnak, hogy igen, szeretem Shuichit. De tudtam, hogy ő sosem fog viszontszeretni. Hogy sohasem válthatok vele olyan csókot, amilyennek itt jártamkor véletlenül tanúja voltam. És ekkor eldöntöttem… lemondok róla, mert nincs esélyem. Tudtam, hogy esélyem sincs eltitkolni mindenki elől, amit érzek, mert bár nem mondták, szerintem többen is rájöttek, hogy valami nincs rendben velem. K-san, azt hiszem sejtett valamit, bár az ő arcáról sosem lehet leolvasni, mit gondol. Tehát el kellett mondanom. Úgy éreztem Shuichinak tudnia kell róla, és bár ez annak a veszélyével járt, hogy a barátságunkon csorba esik, hogy ezentúl nem tud majd úgy nézni rám, mint azelőtt, mert mindig csak az jár majd az eszében, hogy ez a fickó többet akar tőlem, mint amit én adhatok neki. Féltem, hogy eltávolodik majd tőlem, de nem érdekelt. Eltökélt szándékom volt, hogy elmondom neki, de… egyszer, csak egyetlenegyszer… érezni akartam, milyen lenne, ha Yuki Eiri nem lenne a Földön. Ha minden lelkifurdalás nélkül megcsókolhatnám. Reménykedtem, hogy nem fog megutálni, ha megteszem, mert megérti, hogy miért… miért … Nem szabadott volna, hogy bárki meglássa, hogy bárki tudomást szerezzen róla, miután megtörtént bocsánatot kértem volna tőle és kértem volna, hogy ne haragudjon, amiért meg akartam szerezni magamnak ezt az első és utolsó, egyetlen csókot. -Kotani nem állta tovább az író parázsló tekintetét, ezért lehajtotta a fejét és gyorsan tovább mondta – És meg is tettem. Aznap reggel megkértem Shuichit jöjjön fel velem abba a stúdióba, hogy négyszemközt beszélhessünk. Ő persze beleegyezett, mert fogalma sem volt, mire készülök. A stúdióban bevallottam neki, hogy mit érzek és mielőtt még bármivel is kommentálhatta volna a bejelentésemet, odamentem és megcsókoltam. És számomra ez leírhatatlan érzés volt. Eltöltött a mámor érzése és azt kívántam bár örökké tartana a pillanat. De tényleg csak egy pillanat volt az egész, mert ekkor éreztem, hogy Shuichi… nem csókol vissza, nem tesz semmit, a szeme nem fejez ki semmit, csak áll, és tűri, hogy azt tegyem, amit akarok… nagyon jól tudtam mit jelent ez és rájöttem, hogy nagyot hibáztam. A többit már tudod. –fejezte be Kotani.

A szobában halotti csend uralkodott. Kotani nem tudta mit mondhatna még, így inkább hagyta, hogy az író megemészthesse az elmondottakat. Yuki továbbra is éles tekintettel méregette, mintha a szívébe akarna látni, hogy igazat mondott-e.

Igaz lehet ez? Higgyek neki? Neki, aki amióta csak megjelent az életünkben nem okozott mást csak bajt? Mért nem mondta ezt el már sokkal hamarabb? Vagy mért nem mondta ezt el Shuichi? Még csak meg sem próbálta elmagyarázni, és most hirtelen megjelenik ez az idióta és előad nekem egy ilyen sztorit! És most azt várják, hogy egyszerűen elhiggyem, és mindenkinek a nyakába boruljak, mintha mi sem történt volna. Nem, nem és nem!! De… mi van, ha… ez mindenre magyarázat lenne. Shuichi… nem önszántából csókolta meg… Tohma is ezt mondta… hogy ő nem hiszi el, hogy Shuichi ilyet tenne. Nyilván Hiro és a többiek is elhiszik, csak épp én nem? De… -úgy érezte szétrobban a feje. Egyik oldalon ott állt Shuichi, aki még sosem hazudott neki, ott volt Tohma, aki váltig bizonygatta az énekes igazát, itt volt ez a Kotani, aki szintén a fiú ártatlanságát próbálja bizonyítani. De… a másik oldalon ott volt az a csók, ami azóta is ott égett az emlékezetében, hogy akárhányszor arra jutna, Shuichi esetleg ártatlan, vagy úgy gondolja még ha bűnös is megbocsát neki, az emlék, mintha csak erre várna előjön és lejátssza magát a fejében újra és újra és újra. Sok volt ez hirtelen és érezte, hogy még nem tud, vagy inkább még nem akar dönteni.

-Elmondtad, amit akartál, úgyhogy el is mehetsz. –fordított hátat a fekete hajú dobosnak és utolsó mentsvára, a cigarettásdoboza után nyúlt.

-De, de… mi lesz Shuichival? –dadogta Kotani, mert azt várta, hogy a férfi vagy kidobja és azt mondja, menjen a fenébe, mert nem hisz neki; vagy azt, hogy megérti, a rózsaszín hajú énekes nem hibás semmiben és talán azonnal ki is békül vele. De erre… erre a látszólag közönyösen cigiző Yukira nem számított. Tanácstalanul álldogált, mert úgy érezte, ha most elmegy, az olyan lenne, mintha nem tett volna semmit, mert nem érte el a kívánt célt. Újra eszébe jutott a stúdióban zokogó énekes látványa, ezért újra megszólalt. –Elmondtam, amit tudnod kellett, de hadd mondjak el még valamit. Shuichi… nagyon szeret téged. Én megérdemlem, hogy szenvedjek, amiatt, amit tettem, de NEKI nem kell, nem szabad vezekelnie az én bűnömért. De mégis ezt teszi, látom, hogy csak gyötri magát és ezen nem segíthet senki, sem K, sem Hiro, sem Seguchi-san, csak te. Ha nem is hiszel nekem most rögtön, akkor gyere el a koncertre holnap. Shuichinak nagyon fontos lenne, hogy ott légy, és azt hiszem, még akkor is megérdemelné, hogy megtedd neki ezt a szívességet, HA megtette volna, ami most szétválaszt titeket. Ennyivel tartozol neki, ha másért nem, azért a két évért, -ugye jól tudom, hogy annyi- mialatt együtt volt veled. Más mondanivalóm tényleg nincs. És remélem holnap látjuk egymást. –fejezte be csendesen és minden további szó nélkül megfordult és elhagyta a lakást, halkan becsukva maga után az ajtót.

Yuki a hamutartóba hajította félig elszívott cigarettáját és leülve a kanapéra két kezébe temette az arcát. Majd hátradőlt és lehunyta a szemét, nem sokkal később pedig elnyomta az álom.

Kotani fáradtan, törődötten érkezett haza, és lerogyott az ágyra, hogy végiggondolhassa a mai nap eseményeit. Aggódott, mert a férfi nem mondott semmit, sem azt, hogy megbocsát, sem azt, hogy nem. Egyrészről gyötrő volt a bizonytalanság, másrészt viszont mégis reménnyel töltötte el a tény, hogy a férfi nem utasította el azonnal. Furamód kissé megkönnyebbültnek érezte magát, most, hogy megtette, amit meg kellett tennie. Hirtelen megcsörrent a telefon. Összerezzent, mert a hang szinte belehasított a lakásán uralkodó süket csendbe. Gyorsan összeszedte magát és odasietett, hogy felvegye.

-Moshi moshi.

-Mi újság? –hallotta Kippei hangját a vonal túlsó végén.

-Kippei. –sóhajtott fel Kotani.

-Aggódtam. Megpróbáltalak hívni, de nem voltál otthon, és már elég késő van.

-Késő? Alig 8 óra van. Nem vagyok már kisgyerek, akinek 6-ra haza kell érnie. Ráadásul holnap koncert. –durcáskodott Kotani.

-Jól van na, azért ne harapd le a fejem. Tudod, hogy mire vagyok kíváncsi nem? Nem böknéd ki? Nem szeretném szavanként kihúzni belőled, hogy mi történt. –mondta Kippei, akit majd megölt a kíváncsiság. Elvégre nem mindennap lesz szerelmes a legjobb barátod az ország egyik legsikeresebb rock bandájának frontemberébe.

-Ez hosszú történet. –felelte Kotani, leülve egy, a telefon melletti székbe.

-Nekem van időm, különben is én hívtalak, úgyhogy az én telefonszámlám kárára megy a dolog. Lehet, hogy fennakad majd a szemem, amikor ki kell fizetnem, de sebaj.

-Hát jó… -törődött bele Kotani az elkerülhetetlenbe és elkezdte elmesélni az elmúlt két nap történetét. Kippei figyelmesen hallgatta és ígéretéhez híven, egy szót sem szólt, míg barátja be nem fejezte a beszámolót. Akkor megszólalt:

-Hát ez elég cifra sztori barátom. De csodálom a bátorságod, hogy meg tudtad tenni. Mármint, hogy meg merted csókolni. Őszintén, amikor mondtad a telefonban, hogy ezt tervezed, nem voltam benne biztos, hogy tényleg megteszed-e.

-Nem is mondd! Mért nem beszéltél le róla? Miattam Shuichi most…

-Figyelj, ne ostorozd magad. Úgyis tudom, hogy az utóbbi pár napban mást se csináltál, úgyhogy elég volt. –szólt rá szigorúan Kippei barátjára. Az felsóhajtott.

Azért jó, ha valaki ennyire ismer téged. –gondolta Kotani hálásan. Azt hiszem ugyanúgy vagyok én Kippei-el, mint Shuichi Hiroval. Először irigyeltem őket, hogy milyen jó barátok, de most jövök rá, hogy nekem is van egy ugyanolyan.

-Héj Kotani!!! Figyelsz még rám? Azt kérdeztem, hogy vagy most? Lemondtál Shuichiról? Végleg?

-Hát… -szólalt meg Kotani olyan halkan, hogy a másiknak hegyeznie kellett a fülét. –Amikor nem is olyan rég rájöttem, hogy ők ketten valóban összeillenek és szeretik egymást, egy kicsit jobban éreztem magam. Amikor a helyzet még nem tisztázódott és azt hittem lehet valami esélyem… olyan féltékeny voltam Yuki Eirire, hogy az már nevetséges. Minden nap ezen emésztettem magam és nem volt könnyű. De most, hogy minden tisztázódott… meglepően könnyű őt elengednem… lemondanom róla. Persze még mindig nem múlt el a féltékenység teljesen, de remélem, hogy Shuichival jó barátok lehetünk ezek után is.

-Értem… -mondta Kippei, majd felsóhajtott –Be kell vallanom valamit. Igazság szerint… egy kicsit megkönnyebbültem.

-Tessék? –lepődött meg Kotani –Miért?

-Amikor elmondtad, hogy mi a helyzet… hogy szerelmes vagy belé, és hogy mire készülsz, aggódtam, mert valahogy éreztem, hogy ez a kaland nem fog úgy alakulni, ahogy te szeretnéd. Féltem, hogy akkora lesz a csalódás, hogy feladod az ottani munkád. Hogy hazajössz, pedig milyen boldog voltál, amikor felajánlották neked, hogy a Bad Luckban zenélhetsz. Mindig egy ilyen lehetőségre vágytál és tudom, hogy ez neked nem is munka, hanem… valami más… De örülök, hogy végül így alakult és nem adod fel. Büszke vagyok rád. Lehet, hogy tökfej vagy, de akkor is büszke vagyok.

-Kippei…

-Nos, bátorságod jutalmaképpen van egy meglepetésem a számodra! –jelentette be Kippei és hangjában némi huncutság csendült.

-Tényleg? És mi az? Ne kímélj! –felelte Kotani és gyanúja azonnal felébredt. Ez tervez valamit.

-Rögtön megtudhatod, ha kinyitod az ajtót? –mondta Kippei egy akkora szünet után, amivel jól felcsigázta barátja kíváncsiságát.

-Az ajtót? De mért? –képedt el a fekete hajú zenész végleg, mert fogalma sem volt mi vár rá az ajtó túloldalán.

-Nyisd ki és megtudod. Vagy félsz? –cukkolta a másik.

-Tőled? Hahaha! –dühödött fel Kotani és lecsapva a telefon mellé a kagylót, odacsörtetett a bejárathoz. Azonban, amikor meglátta, mi van odakint, tátva maradt a szája. Barátja vigyorgó arcával találta magát szemben.

-Ki-ki-Kippei??!!! –hápogta kigúvadt szemekkel. –Mi-mit ker- keresel te itt?

-Hahahahaha! –nyomta le Kippei a kezében tartott mobiltelefon gombját. –Meglepődtél mi? Na mi az, azt akarod, hogy itt éjszakázzam az ajtód előtt? Eleget vártam rád. Már vagy 3 órája itt dekkolok. –csukta be maga után az ajtót, miután félretolta még mindig ledöbbent és földbe gyökerezett lábbal álló barátját, hogy végre bejuthasson.

-De… hogy, mikor, miért? –dadogta még mindig értetlenül Kotani.

-Baka. –ölelte át rég nem látott barátját Kippei és csapkodta meg a hátát. Aztán komolyra váltott a hangja és a másik szemébe nézve azt felelte: -Csak nem hitted, hogy kihagyom a gyerekkori barátom első koncertjét?

Kotani szeme elhomályosodott, de gyorsan végighúzta pulcsija ujját az arca előtt, nehogy túl szentimentálisnak látszon.

-Köszönöm. –mondta szinte suttogva.

-Gyere! –mondta Kippei és barátian átkarolta a vállát. –Mondj el mindent, ami a szívedet nyomja.

És együtt eltűntek a szobában.


	9. A koncert

A koncert napja hamarabb felvirradt, mint azt bárki várta volna, és bár K a délelőttöt pihenőnek rendelte el, Shuichi és Hiro már 10-re bementek a stúdióba.

-El se hiszem, hogy dél előtt sikerült kiverjelek az ágyból. –élcelődött Hiro, miközben az előcsarnokban gyalogoltak.

-Na hiszen! Téged se kell félteni. Nem sokkal előttem éberedtél fel, ne is tagadd. –vágott vissza Shuichi magasra vetett fejjel.

-Lehet, de a „nem sokkal előttem" „sokkal előttem"-re változott volna, ha nem keltelek fel. Én ugyanis magamtól keltem fel, te meg unszolásra. –mondta Hiro a legnagyobb lelki nyugalomal.

-Ne cukkolj már. Éjjel egyig nem bírtam elaludni. Olyan izgatott voltam a mai nap miatt. És ez csak fokozódott, mióta felkeltem. Ma dől el, hogy Yuki…

-Figyi, ne edd magad ezen már ilyenkor. Este úgyis eldől minden. Biztosra veszem, hogy az újdonsült dalod után szem nem marad szárazon. Még Yuki-sané sem. –biztatta Hiro.

-Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan! –kedvetlenedett el Shuichi, mert egy pillanatra megjelent a képzeletében egy dal miatt zokogó Yuki, ami nem tűnt túl reális képnek. Különösen az előzmények fényében. –Yuki átlagban 6 évente sír egyszer. Nem tudtad? –közölte Shuichi a statisztikát, visszagondolva a jelenetre Yuki napalijában, amikor az író Aizawa látogatása után könnyekre fakadt.

-Akkor jól kiegészítitek egymást. Mert te naponta egyszer biztos elbőgöd magad. –heccelt tovább Hiro, remélve, hogy felrázza barátját a rá annyira nem jellemző pesszimista hangulatból. De ezen a napon nem volt szerencséje.

-Újabb ok, hogy ne fogadjon vissza. Különben meg… inkább legyen így, mint hogy sírni kelljen látnom őt. –jelentette ki határozottan Shu.

-A temetőnél is siralmasabb vagy. Lehet, hogy a mai fellépést egy kriptában kéne megrendezni. Az illene hozzád leginkább. –adta fel Hiro a kísérletezést, amint beléptek a stúdió ajtaján. Nem volt ott senki.

-Hol lehet mindenki? –lepődött meg a gitáros.

-K biztos a koncert szervezésén fáradozik. Kilyukaszt egy-két falat meg ilyesmik. –ült le Shuichi egy székre és kezdte babrálgatni a mikrofont. –Hiro… -szólalt meg hirtelen –Én… félek… a ma estétől… én… -de Hiro nem hagyta, hogy folytassa.

-Shu! Emlékszel még, hogy lazítottunk a suliban egy-egy dolgozat előtt?

-Hát persze! –derült fel a másik az emlék hatására. De mért…

-Most is bevethetnénk ezt a módszert. Van kedved? –kacsintott rá a vörös hajú fiú pajkosan.

-Hát…

-Ugyan már…! Egyszer azt mondtad, két szerelmed van. Yuki-san és az éneklés. Az egyiktől most kényszerűségből távol kell lenned. De a másik még sosem hagyott cserben.

-Hiro… de mit énekeljek. –kezdett tűnődni Shuichi visszaemlékezve a sulis évekre, amikor Hiroval az iskolaépület egy távoli sarkába vonulva úgy harsonáztak, mint két részeg hajnalban hazafelé tartva.

-Bármit! Ami eszedbe jut! Csak szívből jöjjön. És teli torokból!

-OK! –támadt fel Shuichiban az énekes, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de a következőben már rá is zendített egy régi japán népdalra, amit még az iskolában tanítottak nekik. Hangja szabadon szárnyalt a stúdióban és betöltötte az egész helyiséget. Hiro csukott szemmel élvezte az előadást és mindketten teljesen belefeledkeztek a zenébe.

Yuki fáradtan és törődötten ébredt valami zavaros álomból, amire két perc múlva már nem is emlékezett. Sóhajtva a másik oldalára fordult, de hiába. Érezte, hogy az álom végképp kiment a szeméből, de azért feküdt még egy-két percet, a plafont bámulva meredten.

Múlt este óta természetesen semmi más nem járt a fejében, mint tegnapi különleges látogatója. És a több órányi, vagy inkább több napos gondolkodás eredménye még most is ugyanaz volt: történetesen, hogy továbbra sincs halvány fogalma sem arról, hogy mit fog tenni. Elmenjen-e koncertre, vagy sem? Megbocsásson-e Shuichinak vagy ne? Be kellett volna-e vernie annak a szemtelen Kotaninak a képét tegnap vagy nem? El kellett ismernie, hogy tiszteletet érdemelt a bátorság, amivel a fickó képes volt belépni Yuki lakásába, habár tudta, milyen tüzes tud lenni az író természete.

_A végén még meg is dícsérem azt az idiótát! Na jó, ideje feltápászkodni!_

Fáradt tagjait kivonszolva az ágyból, a fürdőszobába ment, hogy megmossa egy kicsit az arcát, remélve, hogy attól egy kis élet költözik belé. Aztán kiment az erkélyre és elszívott egy cigarettát. Élvezte, ahogy a lágy szél simogatja az arcát, mert mintha a gondjaiból is elfújt volna egy keveset. Aztán egy közeledő autóra lett figyelmes, és szemforgatva állapította meg, hogy látogatója lesz. Gyorsan bement, nehogy Tohma meglássa. Nem sok kedve volt társalogni vele, na nem azért, mert nem kedvelte sógora társaságát, de tudta, hogy úgyis szóba kerül Shuichi, és akkor oda a lelki békéje. Kelletlenül elnyomta a csikket a hamutartóban és az ajtóhoz sétált, épp, amikor megszólalt a csengő.

-Áá, szia Eiri! Ez gyors volt, csak nem vártál rám?

A férfi megajándékozta egy olyan pillantással, ami Seguchi Tohma mosolyán kívül bárkiét lefagyasztotta volna az arcáról. Besétáltak a szobába és elkezdtek beszélgetni. Tohma az első perc után megértette, hogy a szőke író mindent megtesz, hogy méltóságát megőrizve elkerüljön egy bizonyos témát, de úgy döntött ezúttal nem könyörül rajta. Ennek a helyzetnek meg kell oldódnia, Yuki érdekében! Különben sem mehetett el anélkül, hogy oda ne adja azt a valamit, ami zakója zsebében lapult. Így mikor Yuki ismét cigisdoboza után nyúlt, ő is kihúzott egy hosszúkás papírdarabnak látszó tárgyat a zsebéből és az író felé nyújtotta. Az kérdően nézett, miközben szájából lógott a még meggyújtásra váró cigaretta.

-Mi ez?

Tohma úgy döntött nem köntörfalaz.

-VIP jegy a ma esti Bad Luck koncertre. Gondolom neked még nincs. Gyere el.

Bár az utolsó mondat kijelentő módban lett kiejtve, beillett volna parancsnak is.

-Mért mennék? –erőltetett közönyt Yuki az arcára és érintette az öngyújtó lángjába cigijét –Semmi kedvem menni sehová. A könyvemmel is le vagyok maradva. –füllentette könnyedén.

Tohma mosolygott.

-Tudom, hogy jönni akarsz. Ezt épp az előbb bizonyítottad be.

-Miről hablatyolsz itt? –kezdte Yuki elveszíteni a türelmét.

-Ha máskor el akartál utasítani valamiért, egyszerűen odavetetted, hogy NEM, és ennyi volt. Most meg a rossz kedvedre fogod a dolgot, meg a könyvedre. Ez nagyon úgy fest, mint egy kimagyarázkodás.

-Seguchi… -Yuki hangja kezdett fenyegetően csengeni. De a másik nem adta fel.

-Szerintem ezekkel az érvekkel ugyanannyira akarsz meggyőzni engem, mint magadat. Ne csóváld a fejed, tudod, hogy mindenki másnál jobban ismerlek. Engem nem tudsz átverni. Csak annyit kéne tenned, hogy eljössz, és vége lenne a szenvedéseidnek. És nem csak a tiédnek, hanem valaki másénak is.

-Ennyi? Elmegyek erre az átkozott koncertre és rögtön minden megoldódik? Ezt mégis hogy gondoltad? –kiáltotta Yuki, pokolra kívánva Seguchit, Kotanit, a jegyet, amit azóta is az orra előtt lebegtetett az NG ura és ezt az egész nyomorult helyzetet szintén.

-Pontosan így. Mért nem akartál eddig találkozni Shuichival? Miért kerülöd őt, miért nem lehet kiejteni előtted még a nevét sem?

-Jól van nyertél! Azért mert fáj, ami történt. Amit velem tett! Boldog vagy? Ezt akartad hallani? Hogy a büszke Yuki végre bevallja, hogy egy ostoba, idegesítő kiskölyök miatt ennyire szenved már napok óta? Igen így van.

-Nem, én nem a büszkeségében megtört Yukit akarom látni. –mondta Tohma és közelebb lépett a férfihoz, aki az előbb indulatosan felpattant. Előrenyújtotta kezét és két kezébe vette a férfi arcát. –Én Eirit szeretném látni, és nem a 10 évvel ezelőtti Eirit, hanem azt az egy héttel ezelőttit, akivé ez az idegesítő kiskölyök varázsolta.

Yuki megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét, de barátja nem hagyta.

-Azért nem akarsz eljönni ma este, mert félsz, hogy ha megpillantod, akkor úgysem tudsz rá tovább dühös maradni. De Eiri… ha Shuichi megcsalt volna Kotanival, amit mégegyszer megjegyzem, szerintem nem tett, akkor is meg kéne bocsátanod neki.

Elengedte a férfi arcát és kezébe véve a kezét gyorsan belecsúsztatta a jegyet.

-Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy készül a számodra egy kis meglepetés azon a koncerten. –mondta Tohma pajkosan csillogó szemmel.

Aztán gyors puszit lehelt az író arcára és elhagyta a lakást.

Yuki újra leült a kanapéra és két kezébe temette az arcát, mint már annyiszor az elmúlt pár napban. Gondolatai összevissza száguldoztak a fejében, nem tudott egyetlen értelmes dolgot sem kihámozni belőlük. De a jegy ott volt a kezében és ott volt a fejében Seguchi meggyőző hangjának visszhangja is, Kotaniéval együtt. Letette a szerencsétlen, kissé gyűrödt jegyet az asztalra és azt fixírozta, mintha az segíthetne neki választ találni bármire is.

Egész nap képtelen volt mit kezdeni magával. Ténfergett a lakásban, bekapcsolta a tv-t, kikapcsolta a tv-t, aztán újra be, leült laptopjához és írt pár oldalt, aztán azt is megunta. Lassan délutánba fordult az idő.

Yuki az irodájában ült a székén és elhatározta, hogy elszív még egy cigit, de elégedetlenül konstatálta, hogy a doboz kiürült. Kinyitotta a fiókot, mert tudta, hogy ott van néhány dugi szál, amit vészhelyzet esetére tartogatott. Meg is találta, az egyik régebbi öngyújtójával együtt. Az öngyújtón pedig ott volt…

Lassan kivette a tárgyat, de úgy, mintha időzített bomba ketyegne a belsejében. Máris eszébe jutott, hogy mért őrizgette itt ezt az öngyújtót, holott már rég használhatatlan volt. A tárgy fényes felületéről visszamosolygott rá az a matricás kép, amit még az első randijukon készíttettek Shuichival és, amit New Yorkban is nézegetett abban a régi házban, mielőtt rászánta volna magát a végzetes döntésre.

_A fiókomban őrizgetem, mintha valami szentimentális liba lennék. _–morogta csak úgy magának, de nem tudta levenni szemét a rózsaszínhajú énekesről. Lassan felállt és kiment a szobába, az öngyújtót a jegy mellé téve és most már mindkettőt bámulta egyszerre. Tekintete ekkor egy csomagra vándorolt, amit azóta sem bontott ki. (De kidobni se dobta ki!) Most odament és kezébe vette. Akarata ellenére is fejébe ötlött a kép, amint Shuichi lelkesen járja a várost és minden idióta tárgynál megáll, hogy Yuki örülne-e neki, ha ezt kapná meg.

Fogadni mernék, hogy megint valami hülyeséget vett. Ez jellemző lenne. Na jó… 

A fényes papír recsegett, ahogy kibontotta és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, hogy felkészítse magát a látványra, ami fogadni fogja. Gondolatban már látott is valami élénk színű valamit és kinyitva a szemét… meglátta az élénk színű valamit. Méghozzá sárgát. Bosszúsan felhorkant.

_Na tessék! Nem is ő lenne, ha nem valami rikítót válaszott volna. Méghozzá pólót… és mi ez a …_

Gyanúsan villogó borostyán szemekkel közelebbről is megvizsgálta a póló közepén árválkodó figurát… ami olyan képet vágott, mintha valami nagyon nem tetszene neki. Yuki elmosolyodott. És ekkor rájött…

_Szeretem ezt a kölyköt. _

Az incidens óta most először gondolt arra, hogy érezheti magát a kis énekes. Szinte maga előtt látta szomorú kék szemeit… majd felidézte mosolygó arcát, ami nem volt nehéz, hiszen Shuichi a nap 23,9 órájában mosolygott vagy nevetett.

_Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye? Szeretem a kölyköt. Még az sem érdekel, hogy önszántából csókolta meg azt a fickót vagy sem. Csak azt akarom, hogy jöjjön vissza. Hogy itt legyen velem. Különben is… hogy hihettem azt, hogy önszántából képes ilyet tenni? Mért nem tudok bízni benne annyira, amennyire ő bízik bennem?Ahelyett, hogy elásom magam a lakásom négy fala közé, szentül meggyőződve róla, hogy ez a büszkeségemnek megfelelő dolog, inkább rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy szomorú, sőt felháborító dolog, hogy Seguchi Tohma hisz Shuichi ártatlanságában, sőt még ő bizonygatja nekem, én meg csak morgok, és úgy viselkedem, mint egy ötéves kölyök. Ő hányszor lehetett volna dühös rám, amikor megjött Ayaka, amikor faképnél hagytam és New Yorkba mentem, amikor sokszor olyan durván bántam vele? De nem, ő mindig csak mosolyog, és azt mondja, hogy Yuki az Yuki, hogy szeret, és nem akar soha elválni tőlem. Hogy létezhet egyáltalán ilyen ember, mint ő? Látnom kell. El kell mennem erre a koncertre most azonnal!! _

Fölkapta slusszkulcsát, zakóját magára kapva és a jegyet zsebre vágva már száguldott volna az ajtó felé, de hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. A gondolatra kissé elhúzta a száját, mert büszkesége és önbecsülése tiltakozott ellene, de aztán eszébe jutott valami.

_Milyen boldog lesz Shuichi, ha meglátja._

Ezzel az elhatározással gyorsan levette a zakóját.

Két perc múlva visszavette, szorosan begombolta nyakig, aztán elindult az utcán várakozó mercédesze irányába.

-Hiro! Na hogy áll rajtam? –tudakolta barátjától Shuichi az öltözőszobában.

-Hogy állna? Úgy, ahogy mindig. –mérte végig Hiro az énekest, aki a szokásos fellépőruhájában készült színpadra lépni.

-De mégis! Nem áll hülyén rajtam a köpeny?

-Shu! Ne idegesíts, ha szabad kérnem! Van nekem anélkül is elég bajom. –kelt ki magából a gitáros. –Yuki-san nem a ruhád alapján fogja eldönteni, hogy visszafogad-e vagy sem, úgyhogy légyszi hagyd abba a pózolást és ülj le!

-Hmph. –fújt egyet Shuichi megsértve és leült, de egy percnél tovább nem tudott nyugton maradni.

-Shu mi van ma veled? Máskor nem szoktál ilyen lenni egy koncert előtt. Na jó, jó tudom, hogy miért aggódsz, de te csak koncentrálj a dalokra, a többit meg bízd a gondviselésre.

-Itt lesz Ayaka-chan is nem? –váltott témát Shuichi.

-Ha? Ezt meg honnan veszed? –pirult el Hiro.

-Onnan, hogy már félórája fésülöd a hajad. Tudod, Ayaka-chan nem a hajad alapján fogja eldönteni, hogy jó vagy-e a koncerten. –mondta Shuichi kajánul.

-Te kis… -vörösödött el még jobban Hiro és kezével fojtogató mozdulatot tett.

-Juj, de félelmetes vagy! –vihogott barátja.

-Mindjárt az leszek, ha nem vigyázol! Egyébként hol van Kotani? Egyóra múlva kezdünk és ő még nincs itt!

-Majd megérkezik. És Fujisaki?

-Tohmával van valami dolga. Ő már átöltözött.

-Áh, értem. –mondta Shuichi.

Eközben odakint, az öltöző felé vezető folyosón ketten haladtak. Az egyiknek úgy tűnt eléggé remeg a lába. A másik határozott léptekkel sétált, de időről időre az órájára nézett és ilyenkor mindig elnyomott az orra alatt egy-két káromkodást.

-Fenébe, már rég ott kellenne lennem, de miattad elkések! –förmedt rá Kotani legjobb barátjára, aki csak vonakodva követte. –Legalább most szedhetnéd a lábad. Gyerünk már!! Egy-kettő!

-Először is, nem az én hibám, hogy nem tudsz elindulni otthonról, másrészt meg… -Kippei elpirult –Lehet, hogy ez neked már természetes, de én most először fogok találkozni a Bad Luck-kal. Hogy lehetnék nyugodt? –érvelt idegesen Kippei és szavait megerősítendő, teljesen megállt, amivel Kotani idegei még egy fokkal jobban megfeszültek.

-Az ég áldjon meg! –fogta meg barátja karját és kezdte el vonszolni az öltöző felé –Mint ahogy már elmondtam, nincs mitől tartanod. Kb két hete ecsetelem, hogy Shuichi társaságában legfeljebb egy mamlasz tudna 10 másodpercnél tovább ideges maradni, és Hiro sem sokkal ijesztőbb. Fujisaki meg… hát ő sem olyan gáz, bár kissé hasonlít a nagybátyjára.

-Mi, Seguchi Tohmára? El se hiszem, hogy itt vagyok! Ez hihetetlen! Jó, ha az embernek ilyen híres haverja van, mint te!

-Ja, ja persze, de ez a híres haver barátja jóvoltából el fog késni az első koncerjéről, vagy, ami még rosszabb, utcai ruhában kell kiállnia több ezer ember elé! Na itt vagyunk! –értek oda az öltöző ajtaja elé, ahol Kotani elengedte Kippei karját, aminél fogva idáig ráncigálta. Az idegsen megnyalta a szája szélét.

-Figyelj, ez nem oroszlán barlangja, hanem egy öltöző! Gyere! –mondta nyugtatóan Kotani, akinek végre megesett a szíve Kippei-en és mielőtt még barátja tiltakozhatott volna, kinyitotta az ajtót és belépve a másikat is maga után húzta. A szobában jelenlevő Bad Luck tagok felpillantva igencsak meglepődtek, amikor Kotani mellett megláttak egy teljesen ismeretlen fiatalembert.

-Sziasztok! –üdvözölte a jelenlevőket Kotani és körülnézve megállapította, hogy nem teljes a létszám –És Fujisaki?

-Dolga van. De szerintem attól nem kell tartani, hogy épp ő fog elkésni. –mondta Hiro és továbbra is kérdően nézte a jövevényt.

Shuichi persze nem bírta megállni, hogy fel ne pattanjon és azonnal beszélni ne kezdjen.

-Szia Kotani! És szia…

-Ő Kippei! –mutatta be Kotani –A gyerekkori barátom. –jelentette be büszkén és Kippei megkockáztatott egy bátortalan integetést. Shuichinek azonban rögtön felragyogtak a szemei és felkiáltott:

-Tényleg! Jaj, de örülök, hogy megismerhetlek!! –rázta meg Kippei kezét és boldogan tovább csacsogott –Szóval gyerekkori barátok? Mióta? És hogyhogy Kotani eddig nem is beszélt rólad? Hány éves vagy? Te is zenélsz, vagy esetleg mást csinálsz? Vagy… lehet, hogy egy zenekarban voltatok mielőtt Kotani idekerült? És…

-Ne is figyelj rá. –mondta Hiro és ő is mosolyogva kezet rázott a kérdések hirtelen rázúdított özönétől kissé kába Kippei-el. –Ilyenkor mindig ilyen, hagyni kell lecsillapodni.

-HIROOO! –váltott át durcásra Shuichi.

-Semmi gond… -szólalt meg végre Kippei is és szája szélén megjelent egy mosoly –Szívesen válaszolok mindenre, csak épp… már az első kérdésre se emlékszem.

Hiro felnevetett, és hátba veregette Shuichit, aki rá se hederítve újra elkezdte Kippei faggatását.

-Szóval tényleg gyerekkori barátok? –kérdezte és Hirora nézett –Téged is mindig úgy cukkol Kotani, mint engem Hiro?

-Mi az hogy! Sőt még jobban. Bár általában inkább én cukkolom őt.

-Tényleg? Adhatnál egy-két tippet, hogy hogy csinálod, én nem vagyok valami jó az ilyesmiben és mindig én vagyok a vesztes oldalon. –kérte Shuichi.

-Örömmel. –nevetett Kippei és a feszültség immár teljesen feloldódott benne.

-Hékás! Mi az, hogy te cikizel engem? –tette karba Kotani a kezét. Majd hirtelen kajánul elvigyorodott –Ki jött végig az előbb a folyosón remegő térddel? Szinte nekem kellett elcipelnem idáig.

Kippei azonnal elvörösödött. –Hé…

-Annyira félt tőletek, hogy úgy kellett rávennem, hogy lépjen be ide. Na, nem kérsz egy autogrammot? Tegnap azt mondtad, majd meghalnál egyért. –égette tovább Kotani barátját.

-Kotani! Hagyd szegényt. –vette Shuichi védelmébe a vöröslő fejű fiút.

-Szóval az ő oldalára álltál? Hát így állunk! –adta a sértődöttet Kotani és fenyegetően felemelt kézzel elindult a két szövetséges felé. –Most elkaplak titeket és megbüntetlek!

Azok gyorsan elinaltak előle, Kotani meg utánuk. Shuichi Hiro háta mögé bújt, aki „cseppesen" figyelte az eseményeket.

-Hé Kotani! –állt meg Kippei –Azt hiszem tényleg utcai ruhában fogsz színpadra állni.

Kotani akkorát ugrott, mint egy nyúl és villámsebes öltözködésbe kezdett, mialatt a többiek kissé kifújták magukat.

-Mióta ismeritek egymást Kotanival? –kérdezte Hiro is.

-Még általánosból. Már ott rájöttünk, hogy két hülye egy pár… értitek ugye?

-Hát persze! Mi is valahogy így voltunk vele. Csak minket a zene hozott össze. És azóta is összetart. Na persze nemcsak a zene. –mondta Hiro.

Kippei elmosolyodott. Aztán kissé komolyabb hangon így szólt:

-Örülök, hogy Kotani ilyen emberek társaságában lehet, mint ti. Őszintén szólva… az autogrammokon kívül még másért is el szerettem volna jönni ma… Szerettem volna látni, hogy Kotaninak jó helye van itt. Utóbbi időben kicsit aggódtam miatta, de telefonon nem igazán tudja az ember felmérni, hogy mennyire alaptalan a gyanúja, vagy hogy talán nagyon is megalapozott. De megnyugodtam.

Shuichi Kippeit hallva kissé lehajtotta a fejét, mert nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, hogy vajon miért érezhette magát Kotani rosszul mostanában. És bár tudta, hogy ő nem tehet róla, most mégis kicsit hibásnak érezte magát. ÉS ez eszébe juttatta, hogy milyen feladat vár még ma rá… és eszébe jutott Yuki is… A nyakához emelte a kezét és kitapintotta a nyakláncot, amit mióta megtalált még soha le nem vett. A fém érintése valahogy megnyugtatta. Emlékeztette magát, hogy nem szabad elveszítenie a reményt. Yuki el fog jönni… El KELL jönnie…

Hiro észrevette szótlanságát, és kitalálta mi jár barátja fejében. Befelé felsóhajtott… Tudta milyen nehéz most Shuichinak és őszintén remélte, hogy Yukiban lesz annyi belátás, hogy eljön ma este. Shuichi igazán megérdemelné…

Kippei a rózsaszín hajú énekest figyelte és nem kerülte el a figyelmét a nagy kék szemekben megvillanó szomorúság. Kotaninak igaza volt… ezelből a szemekből tényleg nem nehéz kiolvasni, hogy mi jár tulajdonosuk fejében.

_Fenébe, tudnom kellett volna, hogy nem szabad felhoznom ezt a témát. Most megbántottam. Persze Kotani elmondta, hogy a kis akciója milyen bonyodalmakat okozott, de… ah pont a koncert előtt felidézni ilyen „remek" emlékeket, nagyon kellemes lehet. Hogy lehettem ilyen idióta?_

-Én… sajnálom! –mondta bűntudatos ábrázattal és lehajtott fejjel. A másik kettő kérdő pillantást vetett rá. –Nem kellett volna pont most megmelítenem ezt a dolgot… de csak úgy kicsúszott a számon. Tudom, hogy mi történt Kotani mindent elmondott nekem… de nem pletykálásból… mi általában mindent megosztunk egymással. Áhh… ezt jól elszúrtam ugye? –tört ki végül és lesütötte a szemét.

Shuichi pár pillanatig csak nézett, aztán elmosolyodott és Kippei vállára tette a kezét.

-Nem haragszom, és nem kell bocsánatot kérned, mert nem tettél semmi rosszat. Neked ugyanúgy jogod van aggódni a legjobb barátod miatt, mint bárki másnak és természetes, hogy az ő érdekeit tartod leginkább szem előtt. Kotanival már mindent megbeszéltünk, ez az ügy részemről el van intézve. Nem szeretném… ha még több rossz pillanatot okozna köztünk ez a dolog. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy mindent elmondott neked Kotani… nos, Hiro már rég könyvet írhatna abból a sok hülyeségből, amit az évek során megosztottam vele és ő is velem. Végül is ez a barátság nem? –mondta és Kippei háta mögé nézett, ahol Kotani állt már egy ideje.

A fiú kissé meghatottan állt, és hálás mosoly ragyogta be az arcát. A szobát belengő békés légkört pisztolylövések oszlatták szét és egy nagyon határozott fellépésú amerikai közölte velük, hogy tessék a színpadra fáradni. Mögötte ott állt Fujisaki.

-All right guys! Színpadra fel! Hát te ki vagy? –nézett K Kippeire éles tekintettel, aki kissé megszeppent a magnum és a magas, vad tekintetű amerikai láttán.

-Ő Kippei! A legjobb barátom. –sietett bemutatni Kotani.

-Szerencséd! –mondta K, és a fiú nyelt egyet.

-Akkor sok szerencsét nektek. Mindenkinek! –intett búcsút, majd elindult a nézőtér felé vezető úton.

A Bad Luck három tagja pedig megindult a színpad irányába. Mindhárman izgultak, de bár különböző okokból, mindegyikükben szinte lobogott az elszántság. Suguru csak úgy nagy általánosságban akart bizonyítani, mint ahogy mindig mindenben a legjobbat akarta nyújtani, na és persze mindenképpen jobbat Tohmánál, akinek nem akart elveszni az árnyékában. Hiro már előre izgatott volt, hogy Ayaka is látni fogja őt, és elhatározta, hogy most aztán megmutatja a lánynak, mit tud. Kotaninak persze a többieknél jobban remegett a lába, hiszen most először készült a Bad Luck-kal fellépni, ráadásul még sosem zenélt ekkora tömeg előtt. Tudta, hogy Shuichi mit vár ettől az estétől, hogy mennyire fontos neki az a dal, amit Yukinak és csak Yukinak akar elénekelni. Megfogadta magában, hogy ha meghal sem fog hibát ejteni abban a számban, persze az összes többiben sem, de arra különösen figyelni fog.

Shuichinek csak egyvalami járt a fejében: Eljön-e Yuki vagy sem? Eljön vagy nem? Eljön?

Erősnek kell lennem! Ha Yuki nem is lesz itt, biztos, hogy a tv-ben legalább megnézi a koncertet. Vagy, ha nem, a dalomat később is meghallgathatja, és megértehti az üzenetét. Bár rádión keresztül nem lenne ugyanaz… Nem baj. Ha hallja ma, ha nem, tartozom neki annyival, hogy azt a dalt elénekelem, ezzel kérve bocsánatot tőle. A rajongóimnak is tartozom ezzel… Yuki… ma este… neked énekelek…

Nemsokára ott álltak a színpad előtt, ahonnan már csak pár lépcső választotta el őket a tömegtől. Már hallották is a zsibongást. Kotani enyhén zöldnek látszott, Shuichi, Hiro és Fujisaki is nyugtatgatta. Végül eljött a nagy pillanat. A Bad Luck színpadra lépett. A stadion majd felrobbant az erre kitörő éljenzés fülsüketítő zajától.

-Jó estét mindenkinek! –kiáltotta Shuichi a mikrofonba, és máris elöntötte az eufória érzése, ami mindig, ha rajongói elé léphetett. –Felkészültetek? Ma hallani fogjátok a Bad Luck szinte összes eddigi slágerét! (Éljenzés!) Sőt!! Még olyat is, amit eddig soha nem hallhattatok! (visítás!) De ne szaladjunk ennyire előre! Először is, be kell mutatnom az együttesünk legújabb tagját, Kotanit, akinek jóvoltából a zenénk dobszóval is kiegészült. Biztos láttátok és hallottatok is róla az interjúkból és újságokból, de mivel most először lép színpadra ennyi ember előtt, biztassátok egy kicsit!! Halljak egy falrengető kiáltást Kotaninak!!! –vezényelte vigyorogva Shuichi aztán kinyújtotta mikrofonját közönsége felé.

Az üvöltés nem is váratott magára, mire Kotani a háttérben enyhén elpirult, („de jó, hogy ezt odalent nem látni" –gondolta ő magában) de köszönete jeléül, ütött egy pár taktust a dobon.

-Hát akkor kezdjük! Elsőként következzen az a dal, aminek nagyon sokat köszönhetünk, hiszen ezzel kerültünk fel először a slágerlisták élére. Itt a Rage Beat!!!!!!!!!

A koncert elkezdődött és a közönség nem is csalódott, mert Shuichi ígéretének megfelelően, felcsendült többek között a Spicy Marmalade, In the moonlight, Glaring Dream és még sok más Bad Luck sláger. Shuichi tekintete eközben számtalanszor végigpásztázta a nézőteret, de az ismerős szőke hajkoronát sehol nem látta megvillanni. Szívét kezdte elönteni a keserűség, de aztán azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy ebben a tömegben lehet, hogy még akkor sem látná meg Yukit, ha az itt állna közvetlenül a színpad előtt. A Smashing Blue után a fiú szíve őrült kalapálásba kezdett. Elérkezett a várva várt és egyben olyannyira rettegett pillanat. Szájához emelte a mikrofont és így szólt:

-Remélem eddig is jól éreztétek magatokat. Az ígéret szép szó, úgyhogy jöjjön most az a dal, amit már ígértem. Egy dal az új albumunkról, egy dal, ami nagyon fontos nekem, mert annak írtam, aki a legfontosabb az életemben. Remélem ő is hallja majd!

Shuichi odabólintott a többieknek, de mielőtt visszafordult volna, még elkapta Hiro biztató kacsintását. Ezt követően viszont már nem látott semmit. Behunyta a szemét és pont, ahogy a stúdióban, teljesen elveszett a zenében és az érzéseiben. Felidézte maga előtt a szőke hajú férfi arcát, a haját, a fülbevalóját, a kis fintort a szája szegletében, amikor úgy akart tenni, mintha dühös lenne Shuichira, de nem igazán volt az. A hangját, amint azt mondja „baka", de olyan hangsúllyal, ahogy csak ő képes kimondani, és ahogy senki más nem mondaná Shuichinak. Sőt senki más soha nem is nevezné Shuichit, a híres Bad Luck frontemberét baka-nak. Senki, csak Yuki. És ez tette különlegessé. A fiú lassan felemelte a mikrofont és elkezdte énekelni:

**Egy hang a távolból**

**Csak rólad kérdez**

**Egy dal csak hozzád szól**

**Mit szívem dúdol**

**Egy el nem múló vágy**

**Mi fáj, de mégis jó**

Igen, téged hív most minden szó 

A közönség elnémult és néma csendben hallgatták a 20 éves fiú erőteljes hangját. Nézték a nagy kivetítőn az arcát, és szorosan behunyt szemét.

**Egy kép az albumból:**

**Mi, kéz a kézben**

**Egy arc egy álomból**

**Mit lelkem átkarol**

**Egy el nem múló vágy,**

**Mi fáj de mégis jó**

**Igen téged hív most minden szó**

Hiro tekintete a közönséget pásztázta és egyszer csak meglátott valakit. Először nem akart hinni a szemének. Az illető a VIP páholyban állt, amit a színpadhoz olyan közel helyeztek el, hogy tisztán láthatók voltak a benne ülők a színpadról is, és merőn nézte az énekest. Őt és senki mást. Hiro rögtön felismerte a szőke hajkoronáról, a sötét öltönyről és… Az öltöny szárnyait a férfi szétnyitotta és alóla kivillogott valami sárga… sárga, egy kis piros folttal a közepén…

**Refrén:**

**Bármerre jársz, ott rám találsz**

**Hosszú az út, de hozzám fut**

**És sorsunk együtt álmodjuk**

**Bármerre jársz, ott rám találsz**

**És fújhat szél, s múlhat tél**

**A szívünk mindig jót remél**

**Bármerre jársz**

Hiro nem bírta és elvigyorodott. Hát ez hihetetlen… Lassan, hogy a nézőknek természetesnek és megszervezett mozdulatnak tűnjön a dolog, Shuichi felé oldalazott. Odaérve kissé megbökte, de feltűnés nélkül. Mivel a szövegben épp szünet állt be, és a zenéé volt a főszerep, Shuichi megkockáztatott egy felpillantást. Legjobb barátja mosolygott és fejét kissé oldalra biccentve a VIP páholy felé bökött. Shuichi kissé értetlenül nézett, de azért odafordította a tekintetét. Szeme kissé kerekebbre tágult, mikor meglátta… hirtelen az egész stadion elhomályosodott a szemei előtt, a hirtelen előszökő könnyek miatt. Látta őt! Yuki eljött! Ott állt vele majdnem szemben a… Shuichi ekkor vette csak észre a férfi öltözetét. Hiszen ez…

**Egy vers, mi rólad szól**

**Oly halkan mondom**

**Egy sor a naplómból**

**A csend nem válaszol**

**Egy folyton fojtó vágy**

**Úgy kínoz mégis jó**

**Csakis téged hív most minden szó**

Shuichi szíve szinte kiugrott a mellkasából, de most már nem az izgalomtól, hanem a boldogságtól. Már nem csukott szemmel énekelt… hanem annak a borostyánszínű szempárnak, ami ugyanolyan hévvel nézett az övébe.

**Refrén:**

**Bármerre jársz, ott rám találsz**

**Hosszú az út, de hozzám fut**

**És sorsunk együtt álmodjuk**

**Bármerre jársz, ott rám találsz**

**És fújhat szél, s múlhat tél**

**A szívünk mindig jót remél**

**Bármerre jársz**

**Egy perc és itt vagy már**

**Az ajtóm nyitva áll**

**Hadd bontson szirmot végre már a nyár**

**Sok hosszú éven át, várt rád egy hű barát**

Jöjj hát! 

A szám végén a tömeg őrjöngeni kezdett! Kiabáltak, visítottak, néhányan kitöröltek egy-egy könnycseppet a szemük sarkából. Shuichi nagy kiáltással elbúcsúzott tőlük, majd a Bad Luck levonult a színpadról. Amint látótávolságon kívül értek, Shuichi rohanni kezdett. Kotani utána akart kiáltani, de Hiro megfogta a karját.

-Hagyd csak! Ne aggódj érte, azt hiszem már nincs rá szükség.

Kotani és Suguru kissé értetlenül néztek, de K, aki időközben szintén csatlakozott hozzájuk, csak mosolygott és megszólalt: -Igen, megérkezett a gyógyír a bánatára.

Hiro először meglepődött, mert azt hitte, csak ő látta meg Yukit a koncerten, de aztán rájött, hogy NAGYON kevés dolog van, amiről K itt nem tud. A gitárosba hirtelen belevillant egy felismerés. Odahajolt K-hez és a fülébe suttogta:

-Hé K. Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy te már a koncert kezdetén is tudtad, hogy Yuki itt van?

K mosolya szélesebbre húzódott és így felelt: -Ki tudja? Lehet, hogy tudtam, lehet, hogy nem.

-Vagyis tudtad! De mért nem…

-Azért mert így sosem fogja elfelejteni az a kettő ezt a koncertet. És hatásosabb is volt így nem gondolod?

Hiro kissé mérgesen pislogott rá, de pár pillanat múlva rájött, hogy a menedzsernek valószínűleg igaza van.

-Talán igazad van, de akkor se szép, hogy ennyi mindent elhallgatsz előlünk.

-Ez a menedzser dolga.

-Tényleg? Én nem így tanultam a menedzser definícióját. –mondta Hiro epésen.

-Na és? –mondta K közömbösen, majd elfordult, és csak úgy mellékesen hátraszólt a válla felett. –Ja egyébként, ha jól tudom vár rád valaki ott a folyosó végén.

-Mi? Engem? De ki? –értetlenkedett Hiro.

-Na vajon ki? –forgatta a szemét K.

Hironak azonnal leesett a tantusz.

-MIII? És ezt csak most mondod? –kiáltotta, de már elmenőben, mert már szaladt is afelé a bizonytalan alak felé, aki annak a bizonyos folyosónak a végén várt rá.

-Mi van ma mindenkivel? –nézett utána Kotani értetlenül –Vagy így szokás? Koncert után még szaladgáltok egy sort?

A menedzser csak mosolygott és nem szólt semmit.

Shuichi pedig csak rohant, másra sem gondolva, mint az előbbi jelenetre, és szívében olyan hévvel lángolt fel a remény, hogy úgy érezte, menten megfullad a rátörő érzelmek viharától.

**De remélhetem-e tényleg, hogy Yuki azért van itt… hogy megbocsásson. Lehet, hogy csak azért jött, hogy végleg szakítson velem! Jaj, nekem, azt nem tudnám elviselni! De, ha így lenne, akkor nem vette volna fel azt a pólót. Mikor megvettem még abban sem voltam biztos, hogy egyáltalán valaha fel fogja venni, pedig akkor még nem voltak problémáink… ha most mégis rajta van, az csak annyit jelenthet… jaj, nem Shindou Shuichi, ne ringasd magad fülösleges ábrándokba, mert annál nagyobbat fogsz koppanni.**

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok örvénylettek elméjében, amelyek, egyszer arról győzködték, hogy ugyan már ne áltassa magát ilyen ostoba ábrándokkal, másszor meg arra sarkallták, hogy még gyorsabban fusson, hogy mielőbb az annyira hiányolt férfi nyakába vethesse magát. Még maga sem tudta mit is fog tenni, ha odaér… és mikor ez eszébe jutott, hirtelen annyira elfogta a bizonytalanság, hogy lába először csak lassabb ütemben szelte a métereket, aztán teljesen meg is állt. Mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt ugyanannyira a félelemtől, mint a rohanástól. Az adrenalin, ami idáig hajtotta lassan kiszállt a tagjaiból és érezte, hogy lassan remegni kezd a keze. De nem volt sok ideje a töprengésre…

Mikor az imént kétségbeesetten megtorpant, feje lekókadt és haja a szemébe hullt. Hirtelen, tincsein keresztül két lábat pillantott meg. És neki kétsége sem lehetett felőle, hogy ki ennek a két lábnak a tulajdonosa.

Százszor is elképzelte már ezt a pillanatot, a NAGY kibékülést, de most nemhogy arra nem volt képes, hogy megölelje a férfit, de még felpillantani se mert. Keze lassan ökölbe szorult…

**Gyerünk Shuichi, nézz már föl, csak rá kell nézned és akkor már minden világos lesz. Akkor már tudni fogod, megbocsátott-e… De ő mért nem jön közelebb? Most mi lesz, jaj nekem, most mi lesz…**

Lassan, hihetetlenül lassan, feljebb emelte a pillantását… és végül találkozott a riadt kék szem és az átható borostyánszínű pillantás…

Shuichi még nagyon jól emlékezett az utolsó arckifejezésre, amit a férfi arcán azután a bizonyos csók után látott. Hogy is felejthette volna el? Hiszen olyan pillantás volt az, amit remélte, soha többé nem kell majd látnia. Ez viszont… ez teljesen más volt… nemhogy a tekintet, de mintha maga az ember is más lett volna. Nem volt ebben a nézésben semmi közöny, nem volt meg benne az író szokásos mogorvasága, csak…

Szólni egyikük sem szólt, és nem is mozdultak. De nem is volt szükség egyikre sem. Aztán Yuki lassan kinyújtotta a fiú felé a karját, és a varázs mintha hirtelen megtört volna, Shuichi repült és meg sem állt, amíg a férfi szorosan át nem ölelte.

Yuki tudta, hogy mondania kéne valamit… De egyszerűen nem vitte rá a lélek. Annyira jó érzés volt csak így állni, karjában azzal, akit szeretett… És Shuichi sem mutatta semmi jelét annak, hogy esetleg az elkövetkezendő fél évben el kívánná ereszteni. Yuki keze nyugtatóan simogatta a fiú hátát, mert érezte, hogy kicsit reszket, de nem aggódott, mert tudta, hogy ez nem valami betegség jele, hanem annak a felindultságnak, amit ő is érzett. Mikor ujja a fiú nyakához ért, hirtelen valami hűvöset tapintott és csodálkozva látott valamit megcsillani…

Shuichi is érezte nyakán az érintést, és kissé eltolva magától a férfit, halkan, szinte suttogva megszólalt, most először, mióta meglátták egymás:

-Boldog évfordulót Yuki.

Az író arcát hirtelen mosoly ragyogta be, olyan, amilyet talán még fiatalkorában se látott tőle senki, se a családja, se Tohma, senki…

-Boldog évfordulót, Shuichi…


	10. Boldog végkifejlet

-Kotani! Héj KOTANI!!!

Szólított fiú hátrapillantott és meglátta, amint Kippei barátja egyenesen feléje vágtázik. Arcát elöntötte a vigyor, mert az igazat megvallva alig várta már, hogy valakivel megoszthassa a mámort, ami elöntötte, miután végetért a koncert. Tudta, hogy aggódnia kéne Shuichi nagy dilemmája miatt, hogy vajon sikerül-e kibékülnie Yukival vagy sem, de hiába küzdött ellene a boldogság érzése akkor is felülkerekedett benne. De ugyan ki róhatta volna ezt fel neki? Egy alig több mint 20 éves fiú, csapatával épp az imént vadított meg pár száz embert azzal, hogy eljátszottak nekik pár dalt.

Kotani tudta, hogy minden bizonnyal rendkívüli lesz a színpadra lépés, de arra nem számított, hogy ennyire hihetetlen. Szinte még most is csak úgy repült a föld felett az érzéstől, ami eltöltötte odafent, a rengeteg ember láttán. Visszagondolva fogalma sem volt mi történt azzal az izgalommal, amit a színpadra lépéskor érzett. Eltűnt… felszívódott körülbelül az első szám közepénél. Lelke mélyén kis lelkifurdalást érzett, amiért nem izgatja jobban barátja sorsa, de abból, amit Hirotól és K-től hallott, meg a saját tapasztalatai alapján, kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a nagy kibékülés nem fog sokáig váratni magára. Ugyan ki állhatna ellen ilyen dalban elmondott szerelmi vallomásnak. A válasz egyszerű volt: SENKI, még Yuki Eiri sem.

A többiek még nem kerültek elő, és Kotani legszívesebben visított volna kínjában, hogy: tessék, itt van első koncerje után, és nincs itt senki, akivel megoszthatná ezt a hihetetlen élményt. Ezért derült fel úgy az arca, a feléje szaladó Kippei láttán.

Barátja lihegve állt meg előtte, de szája szélén megértő mosoly játszadozott, mert világosan látta Kotani arcán, hogy mit érez.

-Na? –volt az első, ami kibukott Kotani száján.

Kippei képtelen volt megállni, hogy cikizze egy kicsit, ezért értetlenséget erőltetve magára így felelt: -Na mi?

Kotani mérgesen toppantott a lábával:

-Hát a koncert, te idióta! Milyen volt? Szerinted jó voltam? Ugye jó voltam?

-Hm… -vágott Kippei tűnődő képet –Nem is tudom, azt hiszem, egész tűrhető volt…

-Tűrhető… -ismételte barátja azonnal lekókadva és olyan fancsali ábrázatot vágott, hogy Kippeinek azonnal megesett rajta a szíve.

-Csak vicceltem, te bolond! Nehogy komolyan vedd már! Egyszerűen fantasztikus voltál, nem is tudod, milyen büszke vagyok rád! A tinilányok nemsokára a te posztereiddel fogják teleaggatni a falaikat. –veregette meg az immár ismét bolondul vigyorgó Kotani vállát, aki azonban rögtön durcáskodni kezdett.

-Hogy vagy képes még ilyenkor is élcelődni velem? Egyszer a sírba viszel az örökös ugratásoddal, ugye tudod?

-Ugyan már, te meg mindig túldramatizálod a dolgot. Tényleg, hol vannak a többiek?

Kotani kissé elpirult, mikor ez újra eszébe juttatta Shuichit, és zavartan azt hebegte:

-Hát, úgy tűnik, Yuki eljött a koncertre…

-Tényleg? –nézett nagyot Kippei. –Ez jó hír nem? Ezt akartad, nemigaz? Vagy még mindig…

-Nem, nem, nem! –emelte fel kezét tiltakozólag Kotani. –Félreérted… örülök, hogy így van, és hidd el, már nem akarok semmi többet Shuichitól, csak egy kicsit… szégyellem magam. Mióta elrohant Yukihoz egy fél gondolatot is alig pazaroltam rá, és arra, hogy vajon rendeződik-e minden, amit végül is én szúrtam el…

-Na ide figyelj! –kezdte Kippei. –Szerintem már éppen eleget tettél, és semmi okod, hogy emiatt lelkifurdalásod legyen. Te már megtettél mindent, amit bárki elvárhatott tőled. Elmentél Yukihoz, százszor is bocsánatot kértél Shuichitól, és amíg ez a szerencsétlen eset tartott, végig emésztetted magad. Senki a világon nem róhatja fel neked, hogy 5 percig a saját boldogságoddal is foglalkoztál. Azt mondom, élvezd ki minden percét ennek az estének, és ne vesztegess el belőle egyetlen pillanatot sem. Elvégre sosem lesz többé még egy első koncerted.

Kotani, bár szíve mélyén ő is tudta, hogy ez mind igaz, most, hogy végre más szájából is hallhatta, sokkal jobban érezte magát.

-Igazad lehet… azt hiszem, most megyek és átöltözöm.

-Ez remek ötlet. Tudod izzadtan nem vagy valami szép látvány.

-Köszönöm a jó megfigyelést. Te is jössz? Jut eszembe, hogy jutottál be ide? Most nem voltam ott, hogy behozzalak. Vagy az őr emlékezett rád? –érdeklődött Kotani már az öltöző felé menet.

-Ja nem. Találkoztam azzal a szőke fickóval… meg a magnumjával. Ő engedett be.

-Tényleg? K beengedett? És te nem ijedtél meg tőle?

-Nem, és ha jobban belegondolok, szerintem remek menedzser lehet. Törődik a gyámoltjaival.

-Ezt két találkozás után megállapítottad? –lepődött meg Kotani. Eddigi tapasztalatai szerint, K-ről általában nem ez szokott lenni senkinek sem az első benyomása, hanem inkább az, hogy „pucoljunk innen, ha kedves az életünk". Neki magának is kellett vagy egy hét mire úgy nagyjából megszokta, hogy időről-időre egy pisztoly csöve mered rá valahonnan. De mostmár ez is úgy beletartozott a megszokott napi rutinba, mint Shuichi szóáradatai vagy Suguru fontoskodása.

Kippei csak mosolygott, de nem árulta el neki, hogy nem ő találkozott a menedzserrel, hanem K találta meg őt. Tűnődve gondolt vissza a pár perccel ezelőtti jelenetre.

_**-Hé, Kotani barátja. –szólalt meg egy mély hang Kippei háta mögött, aki tanácstalanul álldogált az oszladozóban lévő embertömeg közepén és miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy most mihez kezdjen, megpróbálta megakadályozni, hogy élve eltapossák. A hangra rögtön hátrafordult és meglátta a szőke férfit, aki az öltözőben annyira megijesztette.**_

_**-Öhm… helló. –habogta zavartan, de nem sokáig szégyellősködhetett, mert majdnem elsodorták. K szemét forgatva azonnal a segítségére sietett, és néhány perc plussz pár pisztolylövés után már kint is voltak egy némileg veszélytelenebb terepen. **_

_**-Huh. Köszönöm. –hálákodott Kippei lihegve.**_

_**-It's all right! Úgyis azért jöttem, hogy elvigyelek. –mondta a magas amerikai férfi határozottan.**_

_**-Elvinni? –rökönyödött meg Kippei. –Most meg kéne ijednem?**_

_**-Nem. –mosolyodott el K -A barátodról van szó.**_

_**Ez már felkeltette a fiú érdeklődését, így a férfi felé fordult és kíváncsi pillantással várta, ugyan mi lehet a mondanivalója.**_

_**-A többieknek más dolguk akadt és nem lehetnek most ott vele. Senkinek se tesz jót, ha az első koncertje után egyedül van. És nekem az a dolgom, hogy vigyázzak a csapat tagjaira, nemcsak az, hogy a karrierjüket egyengessem. **_

_**Kippei csak pislogott, mint a hal. Első látásra nem is gondolta volna erről a vad külsejű, állandóan fegyverrel hadonászó fickóról, hogy ennyire törődik a munkatársaival. Véleménye az arcára lehetett írva, mert K félmosollyal a szája szegletében szólalt meg:**_

_**-Csak nem találod meglepőnek, amit mondtam? Hát igen, ilyen is tudok lenni, ha kell. De nem tart sokáig. Egyszerűen szükségét láttam megemlíteni ezt a dolgot. Gondolom, te már tudod, mit kell tenned.**_

_**-Igen... és köszönöm.**_

_**-A dobosunk mostanában… elég rosszkedvű volt, amit persze tagadott, de nem azért vagyok menedzser, már több mint 10 éve, hogy ne vegyek észre ilyesmit. Én látom, amit látok és a lehetőségek szerint igyekszem orvosolni a bajt. És a mostani bajra te vagy a legjobb éppen kéznél lévő orvosság.**_

_**-Hálás vagyok, hogy így törődik vele. Ha elmondom Kotaninak milyen lágyszívű…**_

_**-Ja ezt el is felejtettem. –biztosította ki a magnumot K –Ez a kis beszélgetés köztünk marad, különben… **_

_**-Jó, jó értem. –hadonászott Kippei mentegőzve, de már nem félt, mert rájött, hogy K csak ugat, de nem harap. Bár a szeme vészes villogását látva eldöntötte, hogy azért majd inkább igyekszik nem magára haragítani.**_

_**-Na elég a csevejből, menj és tedd a dolgod. –fordított neki hátat az amerikai. –Pápá, Kotani barátja.**_

_**-A nevem Kippei. –kapott észhez a fiú, hogy még be sem mutatkozott. **_

_**-Felőlem. –indult el K öles léptekkel. –Később még látjuk egymást Kotani barátja.**_

_**-KIPEEI! –szólt utána a fiú, de hiába. Fejcsóválva megfordult és elindult az öltöző felé, ahol Kotanit sejtette.**_

Kippei Kotani mellett ballagva gondolatban megállapította, hogy mennyire megtévesztő is lehet a látszat, amikor emberekről van szó. Azt gondolta, barátjának egyedül kellett ebben a nagyvárosban boldogulnia, de most belátta, hogy valószínűleg szó sem volt ilyesmiről. Nagyon is odafigyeltek rá, csak épp Kotani nem tudott róla. De most itt volt ő, hogy amíg itt van, addig ő láthassa el ezt a feladatot.

_**És ugyan ki lenne erre alkalmasabb, mint „Kotani barátja".**_ –gondolta kissé gúnyosan.

Úgy eltűnődött, hogy alig vette észre, máris megérkeztek céljukhoz. Az ajtón belépve megállapították, hogy nem ők az elsők, Suguru megelőzte őket.

-Sziasztok. –köszönt a fiú –Hát ti meg hol jártatok? Alaposan meglepődtem, mikor ideértem és láttam, hogy nincs itt senki.

Kotani mosolygott.

-Én is kérdezhetném ugyanezt. A koncert után úgy eltűntél, mintha ott se lettél volna.

Suguru vállat vont és öltözködni kezdett, ezzel mintegy jelezve, nem kíván magyarázkodni.

-A két jómadár még mindig zűrös szerelmi ügyeikkel van elfoglalva.

-Örülj neki. –szólt közbe Kippei is –Ha egy kibékülés ilyen sokáig tart, kizárt, hogy nem happy a vége.

Ekkor, mintegy végszóra lépett be Hiro is a helyiségbe. A többiek már szóra nyitották a szájukat, de elég volt egyetlen pillantást kellett vetniük a gitáros ábrándos arckifejezésére, hogy csak megadóan felsóhajtsanak és folytassák az öltözést ott, ahol abbahagyták, míg Kippei egy a közelben heverő zenei újságot kezdett tanulmányozni.

-Na mi az, meg se kérdezitek, mi volt? –vigyorgott tovább Hiro, mint a fakutya.

-Nem! –mondták ők kórusban.

-De jó is szerelmesnek lenni. –áradozott Hiro távolba révedő szemmel, ezzel teljesen nyilvánvalóvá téve, hogy ha kérdezett is vaamit, azt se azért tette, mert kíváncsi a válaszra.

-Nem láttad Shuichit? –érdeklődött Kotani, belebújva pólójába.

-Nem, tényleg, még nem jött vissza? –szállt alá Hiro is fellegekből énekesük nevének hallatán.

-Nem. –mondta Kotani –Gondoljátok, hogy mégsem ment minden olyan simán, mint kellett volna? Elismerem, hogy jó a hosszú kibékülés, de ez már kezd tényleg…

-Ugyan, én nem aggódnék a helyedben. –vágott a szavába a gitáros –Ha ilyen hosszú idő után újra együtt lehetsz azzal, akit szeretsz, akkor úgy repül az idő, hogy észre sem veszed. Ezt tanúsíthatom. –mondta olyan fülekkel, mint a lángoló naplemente.

A banda másik két, jelenlevő tagja szokásuktól eltérően eltekintettek az élcelődéstől, látván a fiú boldogságát, Kippei pedig, ha akart volna, se vetemedett volna ilyesmire, mert nem tartotta volna illendőnek pár órai ismeretség után ilyet tenni, Kotanin kívül amúgy sem volt szokása másokat ugratni.

-Igazad lehet. Ami nekünk egy óra, az nekik most nem lehet több pár percnél. –vigyorodott el újra az együttes újdonsült dobosa.

-Megvárjuk itt, vagy mi legyen? –mondta Suguru, az örök józan.

-Igen, az lenne a legjobb. Bármennyire is legyen Shuichi, azért azt nem hiszem, hogy képes lenne a fellépőruhájában hazamenni. Persze, csak ha nem bánjátok, hogy itt kell rostokolnunk még egy ideig. –nézett a jelenlevőkre Kotani.

Hiro felhorkant. -Ugyan, ha összeszámolnám mennyit vártam én már életemben Shura, hát… -és csak legyintett ezzel jelezvén, hogy annál többet már igazán nem várhatott senki.

Kippei is felpillantott az újság mögül.

-Én pedig szerencsésnek tartom magam, ha minél több időt tölthetek a híres Bad Luck társaságában.

-ÉS mi lesz az autogramokkal? –döntött úgy Kotani, hogy ideje „megkínozni" barátját egy kicsit. –Ha akarod, én szívesen adok. A koncert előtt még nagyon odavoltál, hogy kaphass mindenkitől egyet.

-Haha, annyira vicces vagy. –temetkezett el Kippei ismét az újság mögé, hogy csak a haja látszott ki.

A kis társaság nevetése messzire hangzott az öltöző ajtaján túlra.

Ezenközben a mindenki által leginkább emlegetett páros, már régen túl volt a „nagy kibékülés"-en, ahogy a többiek emlegették, de továbbra sem tudtak betelni egymás puszta jelenlétével. Yuki ugyan már többször megpróbált kibontakozni a fiú öleléséből, de Shuichi mindig azt suttogta:

-Kérlek, csak maradjunk így még egy percig. Csak egy percig.

És Yuki képtelen volt ellenállni ennek a kérésnek, többet között azért sem, mert ő is pontosan ezt akarta. Annyit küzdött mostanában a saját érzései ellen, hogy ma, először jó pár év óta, egyáltalán nem törődött semmiféle külsőséggel, csak átengedte magát a Shuichiból felé áradó szeretetnek. Megláthatja őket valaki? Eh kit érdekel! Most már ő maga is tisztán látott: Tohmának teljesen igaza volt, abban, amit mondott. És Kotani szavai is ott csengtek még a fülében.

Ez a két év, amit Shuichivel töltött, nem szólt másról, mint arról, hogy megpróbálta bemagyarázni magának, ő még mindig ugyanaz az ember, aki Kitazawa halála után vált belőle. Hiába sejtette, sőt TUDTA, hogy ennek a fiúnak a segítségével már rég nem is foglalkozik azzal, ami egykor annyira mélyre taszította, hogy, mondjuk csak ki becsületesen: egy morcos, mogorva sőt néha teljesen feleslegesen durva ember lett belőle, akit hiába szelídített meg a rózsaszínhajú énekes, mindig újra és újra szántszándékkal visszalökte magát ebbe az állapotba és miért? Megszokásból, vagy dacból? Ezt ő maga sem tudta, de ez a csók-incidens akkora megrázkódtatás volt, hogy végre megértette: nem akar többé e nélkül a fiú nélkül élni.

_**És nem is kell. **_–gondolta _**Most itt van velem, és ha nem követeke el megint valami bődületes hülyeséget, akkor velem is marad… **_

Lassan kibontakozott az ölelésből és ez alkalommal Shuichi sem tiltakozott.

-Yuki… -kezdte volna, de az író csendre intette.

-Nehogy bocsánatot kérj még egyszer Shuichi. Inkább nekem kéne, de hagyjuk ezt. Szeretnék kérdezni valamit. –itt megállt egy pillanatra, aztán nagyot sóhajtva folytatta, miközben elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a folyosón, megszokott hosszú lépteivel –Tudod… ennek a szerelem dolognak sosem volt valami túl pozitív jelentése a számomra. Az egyetlen embernek, aki iránt egyáltalán éreztem ilyesmit, az életével kellett fizetnie érte. –Shuichi szólni akart, de a szőke férfi egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta, kérlelve hadd fejezze be. –Szóval gondolhatod, hogy a bizalmat sohasem osztogattam könnyedén senkinek, feléd mégis megnyíltam, hogy beengedjelek egy olyan helyre, amit jó mélyen elzártam már évek óta. Szóval a kérdésem: hajlandó vagy szeretni egy ilyen mogorva medvét, mint én, és megbocsátani neki, ha néha úgy viselkedik, mint egy csökönyös szamár? Shuichi, hazajönnél velem?

A fiú csak állt, kerek szemekkel meredve a magas, büszke, szőke hajú, éles tekintetű férfira, aki az előbb nem átallotta magát csökönyös szamárnak nevezni. Egyszerűen nem bírta türtőztetni magát, és harsányan felnevetve, az erre kissé megszeppent Yuki nyaka köré fonta a karját és még mindig mosolyogva azt suttogta a fülébe:

-Hogy is mondhatnék nemet ilyen kérdésre? Lehet, hogy csökönyös szamár vagy néha, de az én csökönyös szamaram. Egyszóval a válasz százszor is IGEN!

Yuki szemöldöke a magasba ívelt és gyanúsan jókedvűen villogó szemekkel, figyelmeztetően felmordult: -Na idefigyelj kölyök, azért ne vesd el a sulykot és senkinek egy szót se erről, amit mondtam, különben…

-Persze, persze, senkinek sem szólok egy szót sem. –vigyorgott Shuichi. –De csak egy feltételellel.

-Csak nem zsarolni akar, uram? –kérdezte játékosan a másik.

-Bár nem akartam ilyen keményen fogalmazni, de tulajdonképpen igen, pontosan erről van szó. –felelte nagy komolyan az énekes.

-Aha, és mit kell tennem a hallgatásodért cserébe?

-Oh, egy nagyon egyszerű kis dolgot. –és lábujjhegyre állva a férfi fülébe suttogta –Csak egy csókot.

Yuki elmosolyodott és egy percig sem késlekedett teljesíteni a megszabott feltételt. Kétségkívül nem akadt nála készségesebb megzsarolt ember az egész univerzumban.

Yuki és Shuichi kéz a kézben elindultak az öltöző felé, miután két perccel ezelőtt meglepve megállapították, hogy már jó ideje álldogálnak itt, a többiek pedig minden bizonnyal várnak rájuk.

-Yuki…

-Hm?

Shuichi elmosolyodott. Igaz, hogy csak 3 nap telt el, de máris úgy hiányolta a férfi egyszavas válaszait, mintha évekre váltak volna el egymástól.

-Mondd csak… hogy tetszett a dalom? Még mindig zéró a tehetségem?

-Hát persze! –vágta rá Yuki azonnal, mire a fiú azonnal eleresztette a kezét és lebiggyesztette alsó ajkát.

-Olyan undok vagy. Pedig annyira büszke voltam erre a dalra. –ekkor hallotta, hogy Yuki mély hangján felnevet. Ez olyan ritkaság volt, hogy hirtelen nem is tudott hogy reagálni rá, és elhallgatott.

-Baka. –szólalt meg végül Yuki.

-Ez most a „nem is úgy gondoltam" –baka volt, vagy a „persze, hogy zéró tehetség, mégis mit gondoltál" –baka. –vonta fel az énekes a szemöldökét, megpróbálva Yuki ugyanilyen gesztusát utánozni, kevés sikerrel.

Az író megvillantott egy mosolyt és azt felelte:

-Nem tudom. Döntsd el te.

-Yukiiiiii! Csak tudnám mért kérdeztem meg, mikor úgyis tudtam, hogy nem vallod be.

-Mégis mit kéne bevallanom? –nézett rá Yuki gyanakodva.

-Hát, hogy nem mered elismerni, hogy teljesen elvarázsoltalak a dalommal. –mondta, győzelme teljes tudatában a fiú, hogy most aztán megfogta a férfit.

-Szerintem itt valaki más van teljesen elvarázsolva, nem én. –mondta az könnyedén. De még mielőtt az énekes megint durcáskodni kezdett volna, megjegyezte, habár erősen lehalkított hangon. –Azért el kell ismerni, mintha fejlődtél volna egy kicsit.

-Tényleg? Tényleg? –ugrálta körül izgatottan Shuichi, mert Yuki szájából egy ilyen elismerés felért számára egy Nobel-díjjal.

-Na ne ájulj el magadtól, azt mondtam, EGY KICSIT. –hunyta le megadóan a szemét a férfi, érezve a kezdődő fejfájás jeleit és majd meghalt egy cigarettáért. –Én kimegyek és megvárlak a kocsinál, amíg átöltözöl.

-Rá akarsz gyújtani, igaz? –kacsintott rá pajkosan a fiú.

_**Túl jól ismer! Mi lesz így velem? **_–jutott Yuki eszébe, és válasz gyanánt legkedvesebb módszerét vetette be.

-Hm.

-Ha! Tudtam! –ugrott el Shuichi gyakorlottan a feléje suhintó kéz elől és már szaladt is az öltöző felé, miközben Yuki zakója zsebében kotorászva, morcosan nézett utána.

Mire Shuichi az öltözőhöz ért, a többiek már az ajtó előtt álldogáltak, a türelmetlenség minden jelével az arcukon.

-Shuichi! –hangzott fel egyszerre két torokból a kiáltás, míg Kippei csak szerényen intett, és Suguru szemét forgatta, de egyikük sem tudta elrejteni a kíváncsiságot. Na nem mintha lett volna bármi kétségük a kibékülést illetően, mert Shuichi szinte nem is futott, hanem inkább szállt a föld felett.

-Na, nem is kérdezem, mi történt, de azt hiszem a bőröndjeid megint lakást cserélnek. –mondta Hiro, de szinte hallotta, amint súlyos kövek gördülnek le a szívéről, hogy barátját újra felhőtlenül boldognak láthatja.

-Akkor… minden rendben… -kérdezte Kotani, mire Shuichi csak hatalmasat bólintott és már kezdte volna mesélni élményeit, de Hiro, érezve, hogy itt gyorsan kell cselekedni, különben ma már biztos nem jutnak haza, tenyerét szorosan a szájára tapasztotta, és azt mondta:

-Majd elmesélsz mindent, de nem most. Nyomás befelé, öltözz és aztán induljunk.

-Na látod, ez egy 1 millió dolláros tanács. –hallatta Suguru is a hangját, miközben egykedvűen támasztotta a falat.

-Jó, jó, megyek már. –dörmögte Shuichi és eltűnt az ajtó mögött, de két perc múlva már kinn is volt.

-Hű, ez aztán a gyorsaság. –dícsérte meg legjobb barátja. –Felteszem vár rád valaki odakint.

-Igen! –mosolyodott el Shuichi is. –Majd holnap mindent elmesélek, de ma…

-Igen, igen, tudom, hogy az én társaságom nem érhet fel Yukiéval, de legalább nem lesz, aki felverjen hajnali 3-kor. Kész haszon. –jegyezte meg Hiro. –Apropó, mi lesz a cuccaiddal.

-Hát, szerintem majd holnap eljövünk érte Yukival, ma elalszom az ő egyik pólójában is. –mélázott a rózsaszín hajú énekes.

-Szóval, minden jó, ha a vége jó? –nézett rá komolyan Kotani, mert biztos akart lenni a dologban.

Shuichi hálásan felmosolygott rá.

-Igen, minden rendben. És ne hibáztasd magad többet. Megígéred, hogy nem fogod?

-Naná, hogy megígéri! –válaszolt Kippei barátja helyett. –Majd én teszek róla, hogy így legyen.

Kotani nem szólt semmit, csak meghatottan és egyszersmind megkönnyebbülten pislogott. Épp ekkor értek ki az immár elhagyatott épületből és azonnal meglátták a fekete mercédeszt, meg a mellette álló magas, szőke férfit. Kotani Yukira pillantott és találkozott a tekintetük. Az íróé, habár kemény volt és közel sem szívélyes, nyoma sem volt már benne annak a gyilkos indulatnak, aminek azelőtt mindig, ha ránézett, és Kotani ezért igen hálás volt. Ő maga sem számított rá, hogy most aztán rögtön puszipajtások lesznek, hiszen nem lehet egy óra alatt elfelejteni azt, hogy ennek a két embernek a háromnapi szenvedéséért azért mégis csak ő a felelős, de a dobos már ezért a kezdeti fegyverszünetért is hálás volt, és rövidet biccentett a férfi felé, alig észrevehetően, hogy a többiek ne vegyék észre. Yuki viszonyozta a gesztust, ha lehet még kurtábban, aztán kérdőn Shuichira pillnatott.

-Akkor mehetünk?

-Igen! –kapott észbe a fiú és a többieknek vidáman búcsút intve beszállt az anyósülésre. Yuki követte példáját és amíg a slusszkluccsal bajmolódott, Shuichi halkan hozzátette.

-Menjünk haza.

Yuki felpillantott, aztán egyetértően bólintva odahajolt és kis csókot nyomott a fiú szájára.

-Igen… haza.

És a mercédesz elzúgott a két boldog fiúval az otthonuk felé.


End file.
